Seven Lives To Go
by Kitty-Kat Allie
Summary: Once again, weird things start happening, to our heroes! Is it a new villian? Oris it something not even a villian could concoct? BBRae SR C...a lot of people
1. Love in a White Prison

Kitty: HOYO! Teen Titan Fanfic! Wow! I can't wait to see how it ends. How in the world am I going to start it! Whatever! hop hop BB! BB! I love BB!

I do not own Teen Titans.

Seven Lives To Go

Chapter One

Love in a White Prison

"It begins now!" boomed a voice. The voice laughed without mirth.

"Ah, Dr. Brannon Bradley?" asked a tall black man.

"Yeah. Dr...?"

"Borgs. Dr. Cyrius Borgs is my name. You'll be meeting my wife, no mistake. She's regular spitfire." Dr. Borgs grinned. "I'll be your supervisor."

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Borgs." Brannon said extending his hand. Cyrius grasped it firmly.

Cyrius was a tall, broad shouldered, black-eyed black man, his skin a light chocolate color. He smiled easily, was compassionate, and had more common sense than pure intelligence.

Brannon was rather short and slender. His eyes were a dark forest green. He was reserved and polite, though when with friends, tried to shed his politeness and loved to laugh. He smiled when he had to, not because he wanted to.

"Your charge is Raven? Hm, you have your work cut out for you. And you're only a newbie...what is Dr. Slade thinking?" Cyrius frowned.

"Dr. Borgs! Dr. Borgs! Look what Cloud made for me." A beautiful sixteen-year-old ran towards them, long scarlet hair flowing behind her. Her grass green eyes shone as she held up a small doll, beautifully sewn.

"She's beautiful, Starre. What are you going to name this one?" Cyrius asked. Starre thought a moment.

"Isa! Short for Isabella." Starre giggled and held it to her. Brannon saw a sad look in Cyrius' eyes before the big man grinned.

"It's perfect." Cyrius said. Starre nodded and ran to the other side of the room to hug a broody young man with black hair.

"She didn't seem..." Brannon trailed off. Cyrius smiled tightly.

"Stick around for a few days. That young man she's with is her twin brother, Cloud. Cloud and Starre Pyro. Do _not_ separate them." Cyrius warned in a very serious voice.

"Why?" Brannon asked.

"Dr. Slade will explain it all when you see him." Cyrius said. Brannon frowned lightly.

They walked through the large building. Large windows filled most of the left side of the building. TVs, chairs, and couches littered the huge living room space. Pillars were placed strategically through the room to hold up the second floor. The young men and women sitting, pacing, or standing blankly staring at nothing were as scattered as the furniture. Staff talked or watched the boys and girls carefully.

They entered a long white washed hallway. Doors were on each side of the hall. At the end of the hall, Cyrius stopped at the last door on the right. On the left, the door faced the stairway. Cyrius knocked.

"Raven...Raven, it's Dr. Borgs. I brought Dr. Bradley who would like to meet you." Cyrius said softly. Brannon heard the creak of metal springs. The door opened. Music flooded out to them. "Raven, meet Dr. Bradley. Dr. Bradley, your charge, Raven."

Brannon stared. A breathtakingly beautiful young woman stood before him. She had pale white skin, a sharp contrast to her raven black hair. Her mouth was soft and wide, and her nose small. Her lashes were dark and thick, framing her large, expressive, dark, navy blue eyes, seemingly darker than they really were because of her pale skin.

"Hello Miss." Brannon extended his hand and she stared at it then at Brannon's face.

"It's okay, Raven. He is your doctor now." Cyrius said gently.

Raven placed her hand limply in Brannon's. Her eyes widened as his hand grasped hers.

"Don't be scared of me." Brannon whispered. Raven shook her head and pressed back lightly.

"You'll get along great." Cyrius declared. Raven nodded a small smile on her face. Brannon blushed and grinned.

**"Dr. Bradley, please go to Dr. Slade's office. Dr. Bradley go to Dr. Slade's office,"** said a bored woman's voice over the intercom.

"I'll back, I promise." Brannon said. He started. Fear was in her dark eyes. She shook her head wildly. "I have to go, Miss Raven, but I _will_ be back." Brannon assured her. Raven reluctantly let go.

"I'll lead you there." Cyrius said. He opened the door to the stairs.

"Why didn't she want me to go?" Brannon asked.

"She doesn't like Dr. Slade. Many of the kids here don't."

"What are the age groups?" Brannon asked.

"We only have kids from thirteen to eighteen."

"What happens when a patient turns eighteen?" Brannon inquired.

"They are sent to an adult a-"

"Dr. Bradley!" said a cheery voice.

A tall man with spiky black hair and black eyes stood in an open doorway at the top of the stairs. The office was right over Raven's room.

"I am Dr. Slade." He grabbed Brannon's hand and shook it.

"Hello Dr. Slade."

"Oh, that's too long, just call me Slade. I'll call you Bradley, is that okay?"

"Sure..." Brannon smiled the practiced smile he always gave people. _I didn't give Raven a false smile, though._ Cyrius left.

"Now, Bradley, you're probably wondering what the cases are for many of our patients. Am I right?" Slade rose an eyebrow.

"I guess. I met Starre, there didn't seem to be anything wrong." Brannon said.

"Sit, please. Actually, Starre isn't the twin you should watch out for. You know they're twins?"

"Yes."

"Well, they're parents were...druggies, I guess you could say. Did just about everything. The Pyro twins were affected by it in the worse way. The drugs got into their systems while they were in the womb. Sounds so terribly romantic, love. But it's not. Those children are in love, but are twins. Cloud, so affected by the drugs and his sister, cannot stand to be without her and attacks people, anybody, to get to her if they are separated. Starre is only in her right mind with him, and vice versa. Starre is very docile, though, compared to her volatile brother.

"Another child, by the name of Jenny, sees balls of colored light and hears voices. She swears she can do magic and whispers chants and spells beneath her breath constantly.

"One boy, named Adam Long, is terrified of water. When we give him a bath he screams fish are trying to eat him, but there are no fish in the tub." Slade smiled. "Yes, even beautiful little Raven has a demon.

"She says voices speak in her head and tell her to hurt herself. She can't stand the light, but screams when she wakes in dark. She throws herself against the walls and tears at her skin with her fingernails and teeth and says someone is touching her and won't stop. Nobody is there. She never speaks unless she is in hysterics. How sad, for such a beautiful girl." Slade spun a pencil between his fingers.

"Maybe it has something to do with her past. Dr. Borgs told me the teenagers come in when they're thirteen and leave when they're adults. Maybe something happened before she came here." Brannon proposed.

"Yes, that is the question. As I said, however, she doesn't speak except when she is hysterical. We know nothing of her past, only her first name. That's why we've hired doctors, like you, to try and help her, none have been successful. You are the twentieth doctor since she was thirteen. She's been here, in Slade Asylum for Teens, for four years." Slade gave Brannon a long glance. "You are young, Bradley, and inexperienced, are you up to it?" Brannon pictured her face, eyes wide with fear when he was called to Slade's office.

"Yes, Dr. Slade, I am up to it. I will help her to the best of my abilities." Brannon expounded.

"That's what I wanted to hear. You may go get acquainted with Raven or find your room." Slade sat in his chair and Brannon moved quickly to the door. "Oh, Bradley?"

"Yes, Dr. Slade?"

"I told you not to call me doctor." Brannon turned to see Slade's smirk.

"I'm sorry...Slade." Brannon left.

A few week later

"Ohayo." Brannon said cheerily, a tray laden with food in his hand.

Raven looked up from her book. She smiled. The same song he heard ever day since he came here, called "Stars" by Tatu was once again playing.

"I brought breakfast. I know you like lemon poppy seed muffins and went and bought some from town." Brannon smiled as her navy eyes brightened.

She grabbed a muffin and took a large bite into the soft lemony goodness. She chewed, reveling in the little seeds she loved. She blushed as his hand brushed away crumbs from her face.

"The only time I see you really happy is when you read or eat these muffins. Everyday I'll bring you a muffin for breakfast and a brand-new book when you finish the one you're reading. I'm going to spoil you rotten. I promise. I've kept my promises so far haven't I?"

Raven nodded emphatically, the blush much redder.

"My friend!" said a happy voice.

"Starre, ohayo!" Brannon smiled, grabbing an apple.

"Ohayo, doctor. Oh, you gave Raven her favorite yellow fruit flavored pastry!" Starre exclaimed happily.

"Yes, I promised her one everyday."

"Oh, goody!"

"Starre, you shouldn't intrude on their meal. You know Raven wakes late." Cloud said sliding into the room silently.

"Oh, Cloud, Miss Tammy will intrude upon them soon anyway." Starre pouted.

"Miss Tammy?" Brannon asked.

"She means me." said a voice in the door. Brannon turned to see a tall shapely blonde in the door. Her hair was braided and tendrils of hair fell loose around her face. She wore a white lab coat like Brannon's over a blue sweater and jeans. "I'm Miss Tammy Borgs. I'm really a Mrs., but it makes me feel so old!" She laughed.

"Oh, the spitfire Dr. Borgs spoke so fondly of when I first came here last week." Brannon remembered.

"Oh, yes, he's called me that. Sorry, I haven't met you sooner, but Gizzie, our son, caught the flu."

"Will Gizzie be fine?" Starre asked worriedly.

"Oh yes, he actually went back to school, which is why I finally came today." Tammy smiled.

"Oh, good!" Starre sighed.

"Oh, you're eating, we should leave. Nice to see you again, Raven." Tammy blinked. "Oh my, I've never see you so happy. Dr. Bradley must've been the doctor we've been waiting for." Tammy smiled and walked out, followed by a bubbly Starre.

"See you two later." Cloud said closing the door.

"I guess you like me." Brannon smiled. Raven nodded, still blushing. She drank some orange juice.

"I know you don't like to talk about it, but please, what are your dreams?" Brannon asked.

Raven looked at him, her eyes dead. His hand touched her shoulder.

"I needto help you, Raven. I don't know why, but I don't want you here anymore." Brannon whispered.

Raven's eyes widened.

"It's only been a week, but I want to save you." His green eyes met her navy ones.

She leaned over and kissed him softly. His eyes widened. Her lips were soft and tasted like oranges, lemon, and sugar. She moved away, blushing, and he stared at her.

"Raven?"

Her waist length black hair fell, like a curtain, to hide her face. His hand pushed it away to see tears fall down her face. The muffin fell to the floor, bouncing and rolling towards the door. Her eyes were wide while tears still fell. His arms were wrapped around her, his face against her shoulder.

"Don't cry, Raven, do anything but cry." Brannon whispered. Raven closed her eyes and let her head fall against his, tears still falling, only not in sadness, but in happiness. Maybe her wish would come true.

"AHH! GET OFF! DON'T TOUCH ME" screamed a voice. Doctors raced through the halls, Brannon at its lead.

"It's room 41 again, Slade." panted an intern.

"It's about time. It's been a month." Slade snapped. Brannon ignored him, his fury rising at those words. He slammed the key into the lock and threw open the door.

Raven lay on the ground. She writhed and twisted on the ground. She tore at her skin, biting at her arms and hands. She bit her thigh and scratched at the bite, making long slashes in her skin with her nails. The orderlies grabbed her and bodily threw her on the bed as she screamed and scratched at them.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, MONSTER! DON'T! STOP! STOP TALKING! STOP SPEAKING, DEMON! DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed. She banged her head against the wall. Blood rushed down her forehead.

The orderlies started tying down her wrists with restraints and she screamed in fear, a wild animal sound.

"Don't! Stop it! What are you doing?" Brannon yelled. "Don't tie her down, you're making it worse!"

"She's going to kill herself, we have no choice." Dr. Borgs shouted back. Brannon pushed them away and grabbed Raven. He held her arms against her sides as he held her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed.

"Shh, Raven, I'm not him, I'm not the demon. I'm Dr. Bradley. It's me, Raven, shh..." He rocked her back and forth. He spoke soft quiet words of nonsense in her ear and rocked her back and forth.

"He comes when I'm alone. It's so dark. He everywhere, inside me, outside me. I remember his voice. I was eating a lemon poppy seed muffin this morning... you kept your promise." she whispered.

Slade and Cyrius' eyes widened as her sentences became coherent. The others left, only the four remained.

"Yes, Rae, yes, I kept my promise. Who didn't keep their promise? Did someone lie to you? Is that your demon?" Brannon whispered, smoothing her hair.

"Yes. He promised he wouldn't hurt me. He held me down and touched me everywhere. He said he was supposed to. He wouldn't stop. He hurt me so much and lied. He lied to me. He...he raped me didn't he? That's what it's called. Right? That's what it's called?" She asked desperately.

"Yes, Rae. He raped you." Brannon whispered. Raven let out a low keening noise. She clutched his pajama shirt.

"Don't leave me alone in the dark. He left me alone to bleed. He said I was supposed to die in the dark. He said I liked it so much that it was where I was supposed to die, when the sky was the color of my eyes. Poetry. He spoke poetry before he let me bleed to death. Nobody came to save me. Nobody at all. I couldn't speak. I couldn't call for help because his hand were still around my throat even though he was gone." Raven moaned and shook.

"Shh, Rae. Shh."

"His voice in my head. He tells me that I should've died. I have to die, to make him go away." She whispered.

"No, no you don't. You don't have to die. He's not here anymore. You don't have to die." Brannon wiped at her tears.

"Yes, he is. He's here. He...hheeerreeeee..." Her voice trailed away as she fell asleep.

Slade removed the needle from her arm.

"What the hell did you do?" Brannon roared outraged. He stood, Raven still in his arms, curled against his chest.

"I gave her sedatives. She was hysterical, she needed to sleep." Slade said calmly.

"What are you talking about? She wasn't hysterical! She was coherent and telling us what was wrong! I'm her damn doctor! You didn't have the right to put her to sleep!" Brannon yelled at him.

"I'm your superior." Slade said, still calm.

"She's my patient. What she needs is a psychologist. She needs a stable home. She isn't crazy; she's traumatized. When she wakes, she may not speak again! What you did was compromise my patient's recovery!" Brannon shouted at him.

"I have to agree with Dr. Bradley. She has never spoken about what happened to her before. We now know why she hurts herself. We know what the voice is. If it weren't for Bradley, we probably would have never gotten this far. He's right, she isn't mentally unstable. She's been hurt and nobody could help her because nobody knew how to get through to her. You just hurt her more than helped her." Dr. Borgs said.

"This is my hospital! I do what I deem right! Know your place! She is my patient not yours, Bradley!" Slade screamed. His eyes were frantic as he stared down at Brannon. Brannon frowned.

"She is my patient, Slade. And you overstepped your boundaries. You are the owner of this building, not owner of the teenagers or people inside. You do not own me. The government gave me this job, not you." Brannon said lowly.

Slade breathed harshly, his eye still fanatical.

"You are under my jurisdiction-"

"But Raven no longer is. She's under mine." Brannon interjected. Slade turned and left abruptly. Brannon let out a breath.

"Hey, BB, you did the right thing. I'll write the report myself to tell the uppers. Maybe we can get her outta here." Dr. Borgs said, a hand on the shorter man's shoulder.

"Thanks, Dr-"

"Call me Cyrius. We're friends, right?" Cyrius smiled. Brannon smiled back.

"Yeah."

"Put Raven to bed. Then get some sleep yourself." Cyrius left. Brannon lay her on the bed.

Raven clutched at his shirt. He smiled. He would've loved to stay and hold her close all night like she wanted him to, but it wasn't proper. They were ten years apart for one, and for another, he was her doctor in an insane asylum.

"Why have we not seen Miss Tammy or Dr. Borgs in so long?" Starre asked as Brannon walked into Starre and Cloud's room, coming back from Slade's office.

Raven and Cloud looked up from the game of Memory spread over the floor. He smiled when he saw Raven was winning.

"Dr. Borgs...Dr. Borgs died." Brannon fell hard onto Cloud's bed. He looked blankly at the wall.

All the rooms were same. White washed to a blinding white. The beds were white, the door was white, no windows, no furniture. The only thing that made this room different were the two beds instead of one. Because Cloud couldn't handle being without his sister, they had allowed the two to share the room. Starre's bed, however, was covered completely in dolls. All beautifully hand-made by Cloud.

"How...why is Dr. Borgs dead?" Cloud asked. Brannon turned to meet startling sky blue eyes.

"He was stabbed, repeatedly. His wallet was stolen, so it took awhile to identify him."

"He was murdered." Cloud murmured.

"No, Cloud, he was _mugged._" Brannon emphasized sarcastically. Cloud smirked. They both knew it was murder.

"Why? What is...mugged?" Starre asked.

"People steal things from other people, Starre. They said Dr. Borgs was on his way home and somebody wanted his money. He refused to give them his wallet and the bad man stabbed him to get the money." Cloud explained.

"Maybe the bad man needed money because he has a twin sister who was sick." Starre said sadly. Saying people had a 'twin sister' or 'twin brother', was her way of saying they had family.

"No, Starre. The man didn't have a sick sister. He was a bad man who killed our friend." Cloud told her. Starre launched herself at him and sobbed. "I'm sorry, Starre. I shouldn't have said it like that. I'm sorry."

"Our friend is dead. And Miss Tammy and Gizzie have lost a twin brother." She sobbed.

"They still have each other. They'll be fine. You know how cool Miss Tammy is. She'll be back one day to yell at you for being too darned happy." Cloud soothed.

"Maybe we should leave?" Brannon suggested getting up.

"But game of memory is not done." Starre protested.

"But-"

"No. We must finish." Starre insisted, wiping at her eyes. Brannon settled on the bed as the three continued to play.

Soon, it was almost over, though the air wasn't charged with electricity like it usually was.

"Raven has good memory. She always wins." Starre said as she flipped over the wrong card again.

Raven flipped over the one Starre had just put down and found its match.

"She has done it again." Starre exclaimed.

"And there goes the game." Cloud sighed. "The one competition I will never beat her in."

Raven gave them a small smile.

"Starre?" Brannon spoke up for the first time since they had continued the game.

"Yes, Doctor?"

"Why do you have so many dolls?"

"Because Cloud has made them. This one is Isa, short for Isabella. This one is...Isa...and so is this one." Starre stared at her dolls. Cloud rose to his feet, uneasy. She picked one up. "This is Isa and that is Isa. They are all Isa." she began to throw them. "Isa, Isa, ISA! They are all Isa! Why! Why are they all Isa?" she screamed, pounding one against the wall.

"No, Starre, stop!" Cloud yelled, grabbing her wrists.

"Why? Cloud? Why are they Isa?" Starre began to cry.

"Our mother's name was Isabella. That's why. You want to have a family so much you named each of my dolls Isa to remind you of mom. You would forget each time, though." Cloud hugged her to him.

"I want a family. I want a family. I want momma and papa. And want to be together and be happy." Starre cried.

"I'm sorry." Brannon whispered. He led Raven out the door and closed the door.

He walked to Raven's room and they shut the door and sat on the bed.

"I...I need to get you guys out of here. You aren't crazy. You're just hurt. Cyrius began to realize it, too, and tried to help. He was murdered and it was set up to look like a mugging. There is something wrong with this place. I want you out of here, Raven." Brannon clutched at his hair in frustration.

Cool hands touched his hands and gently pulled his hands away from his hair. He looked into navy blue eyes.

"Rae..." She smiled.

"I love you." She whispered. Brannon stared disbelieving at her.

"Rae?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. Too shocked to think, he was sent back to when this happened before. He slowly put his hands on her waist and kissed her softly back.

"We are leaving here." Raven whispered her voice hoarse from four years of misuse.

Starre nodded. "Yes. I thought so. I do not wish to burden myself or Cloud upon you, but may we come? My greatest wish is to have a family. Cloud and I wish to adopt. He says brother and sisters may not have children."

"I guess you can come. It's up to Brannon." Raven said. She flushed saying his name.

"You love Doctor, yes? That is why you turn red?" Starre smiled.

"Yes, Starre."

"Good. Be together forever." Starre told her.

"Okay." Raven agreed.

Slade stormed down the stairs. He threw open the ajar door. Nobody was inside. He rushed to the room near the beginning of the hall. It too was empty.

_That bastard stole my property._

"Rae...here." Raven opened her eyes to meet green ones. The smell of lemon filled her nose and she smiled.

"You have officially spoiled me." Raven told him, wolfing down her muffin.

"Anything to make you smile." Brannon stated simply, brushing hair out of her eyes. She blushed. "There's stuff in the bathroom, go ahead and clean up. We have to hit the road soon. We have to meet Cloud and Starre in New York City in a week. We don't want to miss them." Brannon moved away and handed her a large shopping bag, she looked insde to see clothes and a brand-new CD player and Tatu CD.

Raven went to the bathroom and started the shower. Brannon had taken her to a department store to buy clothes and shoes. She ran her hands through her blue chin length hair, scrubbing in the hotel shampoo. He had also taken them both to get haircuts. She had dyed her hair blue, too. She scrubbed her pale skin seeing the various scars created by her nails and teeth marking her body. _Who would want me? Why does Brannon?_ She thought sadly and confused.

She turned off the water and brushed her teeth. She rubbed her hair; thankfully, the dye didn't come out. She opened the bathroom door to let out steam and peeked around the corner.

Brannon was on his back his arms were behind his head, lying on the bed. She smiled remembering him holding her close all night long for the first time. He turned, wondering why the door had opened. He stared.

"Raven! What are you doing!" Brannon cried nonplused.

"What?" Raven cocked her head to one side. She then remembered she was only in a towel. "Oh, sorry. I forgot. I just wondered what you were doing." Raven blurted. She blushed heavily. She didn't want to go back on the bathroom, though. She stood still, wondering what she wanted. "I'm so confused." She pressed a hand to her forehead.

Brannon got up quickly.

"Rae?" She looked up at him and smiled.

"Will you hold me like you did last night?" she whispered. Brannon blushed.

"I don't think that's very good idea." Brannon stammered.

"I think it is." Raven murmured. She reached up on tiptoe and kissed him softly. "You promised to spoil me." Raven reminded him.

"This isn't what I had in mind." Brannon choked. Raven ignored him and kissed him again.

He couldn't help it. His mind screamed not to. But he did. He slowly wrapped an arm around her waisthis other handtwisting into her short hair.

Somehow they made it to the bed. The rest was a blur.

Brannon paid the man at the desk and walked to the car Raven was sitting in waiting for him. She smiled at him when he entered and he blushed, smiling back. "Stars" was playing in her CD player loudly

They drove towards New York from a quiet suburb of Philadelphia. They felt the car bounce and then they heard a strange hiss. Brannon and Raven's eyes locked. Then, the steering wheel flew beneath Brannon's hands. He vainly tried to gain control, but the car continued to zigzag until the brakes managed to stop the car. Brannon got out and saw all the tires were flat, the front right one torn up. He turned and saw something that glinted liek metal lying on the road way far back. A loud noise was chopping over head, and a light flared down on them.

Brannon looked up and felt disbelief flood him. Slade was in a helicopter. He had actually followed them...in a damn helicopter. The man was probably the only truly insane one in the asylum.

"Brannon..." Raven said quietly coming up behind him.

"No, Rae, get back and get ready to run."

"Are you stupid? I'm not going to leave you!" Raven shouted over the whirring. "That man is a monster!"

"What?" Brannon turned around. Raven made sure he was entirely focused on her.

"He is a _demon_, Brannon." she told him firmly. He stiffened. She nodded as understanding began to fill his eyes.

"You kidnapped a mentally unstable patient, Bradley, what do you have to say?" Slade bellowed.

"It's _Dr_. Bradley, scum! The police are already hunting you down. Chasing down a lone girl and a doctor in a helicopter isn't that inconspicuous, Slade. You might want to beat it if you don't want to end up in jail."

"You ruined it! You ruined my beautiful hospital!"

"I didn't ruin a hospital! I took apart your carefully concealed prison! None of those children were crazy! They were traumatized kids with nowhere to go. You took them in and convinced them and those under you that they were crazy. You manipulated innocent children into believing they were crazy to get money from the government. You sick bastard!" Brannon shouted to him. "Not only that, you raped an innocent girl and put her in the asylum so she wouldn't tell. You probably raped her all the time. Her door was right in front of the stairs. Because she didn't speak, you had nothing to fear. You make me sick."

"Did she tell you?" Slade screamed. "That lying little piece of trailer trash? No woman would look at me. They all thought they were to good for me. But her...she was so quiet and listened to me speak. She was supposed to love me! The slut lied to me!"

"Shut up, Slade! You'll never touch Raven again!" Brannon yelled.

"You want to bet, troublemaker?" Slade raised a gun. Brannon's eyes widened.

A shot echoed in the air over the clamor of the helicopter. Brannon watched the blue hair fall. Raven's body was arched against the impact of the blow.

"No. It wasn't supposed to happen like this." whispered Slade.

"Rae...Raven, NO! You stupid idiot! Why?" Brannon cried, tears streaming down his face.

He dropped to his knees and drew her into his arms, holding her against his chest. Blood poured over his hands and a large splotch grew on his shirt. She opened her eyes and smiled softly.

"I love you." She whispered in her hoarse voice.

"Rae, you can't leave me. I did everything for you. You can't just leave me. You're being selfish." Brannon clutched her tighter as she coughed, blood dribbling over her lip.

"I'm spoiled." Raven smiled.

"Rae, don't talk. You have you conserve your energy." He tried to stem the flow of blood.

"How did we ever go this far? You touch my hand and start the car and for the first time in my life, I'm crying. Are we in love, do we deserve to bear to shame of this whole world? And like the night we camouflage, denial." Raven sang softly. Brannon cried harder. "I thought that... described us perfectly." She couched harder, blood spraying from her mouth. "Don't...don't cry. I love it when you smile. I love you, Brannon." Her hand reached up.

Just as her fingers touched his face, barely even leaving a feeling, her hand fell. He watched as her chest stopped moving and her eyes stopped blinking. He pulled her up to him, and pressed his neck into her shoulder, tears slipping down her skin.

"Princess! The E-Arthian has accepted the proposal." said a messenger.

Navy blue eyes without emotion glanced over his bowed form.

"Tell my parents that my loyalty does not vacillate. I will await their word." She turned away.

V V V

Kitty: Okay, wow! Two chapters finished in one day. And each from a different story! I guess this is what it feels like accomplishing something. Look out for chapter two!


	2. Betrayal in the Guise of Royalty

Kitty: Hullo! Chapter two of Seven Lives to go! I really need to get a friend...I'm bored.

Chapter Two

Betrayal in the Guise of Royalty

"Sister!"

A girl turned around, hair flying over her face. Large navy blue eyes were in a small gray face. Her mouth was wide and soft, but didn't smile. Her hair was dark blue-black and was shoulder length. A red jewel lay in the middle of her forehead.

"Star, sister." she said quietly.

"Your betrothed has arrived! His ship has docked. You must dress quickly for the banquet." Star grabbed Raven's hands and tugged on her.

Star had waist length red hair. She was taller than her sister, but had the same body structure. Her eyes were large and bright green. Her skin was an orange color. A small stone was embedded in her forehead. It was red and bronze-orange and looked like a yin and yang sign.

"I'll be ready in time. 'Tis not even a real betrothal." Raven said, her eyes sliding away. Star looked sad.

"I am sad for you, baby sister." Star whispered.

"Don't be. I feel nothing, neither should you." Raven whirled around, the black skirt snapping loudly.

"Do not lie, sister. You hurt inside, too." Star whispered her hand to her heart.

"Jin, is my bath ready?" Raven asked entering her chambers. A girl with purple skin and pink hair that fell around her face looked up startled at her mistress' abrupt entrance.

"Yes, ma'am." Jin rose from her chair.

"No, you may stay seated."

"No, mistress, I mayn't. Her Highness, your mother, says I am to help bathe you." Jin walked to the bathroom. Raven's eyes saddened.

"Of course, I am to meet my betrothal." She followed her lady in waiting into the large stone bathroom.

& & &

"I've got goosebumps, Cyrin." confessed a short young man. He reached his taller friend's shoulder and had a lean, muscular look. He had green skin and forest green eyes. His green highlighted black hair was spiky. He wore loose blue pants falling over thick-heeled boots and a black long-sleeved loose shirt, ties at the throat.

"You'll be fine, Briston. Just don't be yourself." joked Cyrin. He was huge; tall, bulging muscles, broad chest. He had blinding white teeth in his chocolate colored face. He was bald, but young and had black eyes. He wore loose gray pants and a white shirt that strained against his broad shoulders and chest.

"Go to _ogrubr_." Briston grinned, his fangs showing, switching over to their native language to insult him.

"Watch your mouth, _Shrenarar._" Cyrin scolded. "Which reminds me. Tilde told me you'd forget." Cyrin pulled something out of a pouch that hung from his belt. Briston tried to see what it was when Cyrin slammed it on his head.

"Oh, geez, do I have to?" Briston whined.

"Yes, _Shrenarar._" Cyrin grinned. Briston glared up at the thin band of gold with an empty circle right in the middle of his forehead that Cyrin had placed on him.

"It makes me feel like my dad. I don't want to feel like my dad. I don't deserve to be _Shrenarar._"

"Filde, Mother of Us, ended your father's long rule. Be proud, young _Shrenarar._" Cyrin said once again.

"I know."

"Prince Briston!" Said a happy voice.

Cyrin looked up from their conversation to see the King and Queen of Metrion. Queen Tern had floor length blonde hair. Blue eyes the color of E-Arth's clearest spring blessed her beautiful face. Her lips were soft, full, and smiling. Her skin was a dusky pumpkin color. Adiamond circle-cut gem was on her forehead.

King Sladen had gray skin and a wide, full-lipped mouth in a handsome broody face. Black hair fell into his grass green eyes, startling in so dark a face. A white diamond was on his forehead.

Briston and Cyrin bowed.

"Queen Tern, King Sladen, thank you for accepting my father's proposal." Briston said, his left hand on his chest, the way of E-Arthian bows to higher rank.

"Oh, please, we are honored your father chose our lovely younger daughter." Queen Tern waved her hand.

"Please, come, my daughter will meet us during dinner. I'm sure you are soiled from your trip." King Sladen beckoned.

"On, no, our ship has baths and rooms on board. We freshened up before landing. But I am starving. I heard Metrion's famous for it's delicacies." Briston grinned.

"Of course, you are still young and growing. The chef has prepared a great feast." Queen Tern clapped her hands gaily.

"Oh, sorry, my manners are atrocious. This is my man-of-arms, Cyrin. He will be accompanying us. Is that a problem?" Briston asked.

"Oh, no. Please, we have more than enough food. If he runs out, he could always eat Raven's. She eats like a bird, my little daughter." Queen Tern giggled.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem." Cyrin grinned.

"This is our castle. Tomorrow, if you are not too tired, your betrothed will take you to see our kingdom. 'Tis custom. You will be leaving back for E-Arth in two weeks, yes?"

"That's correct, Queen Tern. Our customs are very adamant on the point that the new _Shrenan_ must return to receive Great Mother Filde's blessing before winter. Space travel is very unpredictable, we don't want any chance of being too late." Briston explained.

"Oh yes, your religion is enchanting. I'm sorry to say our people have no common religion, if any. Our daughter is the same." Queen Tern admitted sadly.

"It doesn't really matter unless Filde rejects her." Briston assured her.

"Rejects her? It is up to your God who you marry?" King Sladen inquired sharply.

"Yes. It has been done so since the first _Shrenarar_." Briston answered. The King and Queen exchanged a look. Briston and Cyrin raised an eyebrow.

They entered a large hall, a large table set before them.

"The court will be entering soon. My daughter-Ah! Here she is."

A girl with long red hair rushed down the stairs, a velvet fuchsia gown clutched in her hands lifting it off the ground.

"Mama, Papa! Is this _Shrenarar _Briston?" asked the Princess.

"Is that her, Cyrin?" Briston asked.

"No. Look at the stone. The stones reveal their status, remember? That stone says she is unable to marry, but royalty. The King and Queen's white stones say they are married, but they are diamonds, which shows their royalty. Most married commoners had simple white stones of whatever they can afford, not diamonds." Cyrin clarified.

"They mine precious stones of the _touirs_?" Briston whispered horrified.

"Many planets do, _Shrenarar._ You need to pay attention to your studies."

"Shove it, Cyrin." Briston snarled.

"Ah, _Shrenarar, _you have come to wed my baby sister, yes?" The older Princess of Metrion asked in perfect E-Arthian.

"_Ayn._ You speak our language so well." Briston complimented her, switching back to Common.

"Oh, 'tis nothing. My sister and I learned almost every language. We have practiced your language together since she was twelve and your betrothal first brought to our court. 'Tis a beautiful language. My sister is much more fluent than I. She was very much infatuated with your planet. I am Star." She curtsied.

"A lovely name. Stars, or _bleoi, _are blessings of our Goddess given to us to light our darkest nights and give us hope." Briston said, bowing.

"Beautiful." Princess Star said reverently.

"The feast is to begin." Queen Tern said dismissing a page, "Let us sit. Raven will descend soon."

People filed into the dining hall and Queen Tern, King Sladen, Star, Briston, and Cyrin stood as everyone found their places and quieted.

"Metrion's subjects, our young Princess Raven." announced a herald. Everyone's face turned to the stair that entered the hall from the back of the room at a corner.

Briston's eyes widened. Raven wore a green gown, low on her shoulders, the bodice tight and tapered over her skirt. The sleeves were long and slim, the ends belled slightly and falling over the back of her hands at a point. Her eyes met his and both their breaths caught. The only reason her footsteps never faltered was because her mother had drilled her endlessly until she had actually sleepwalked it once before. Their gazes never broke.

Briston stepped forward to grasp her outstretched hand. She looked up at him, eyes wide and confused.

"_Shrena _Raven. _Ki giu holifbey."_ Briston whispered in his tongue. She blushed radiantly.

"_Nay. Uo im nit o._" she demurred. She curtsied, her eyes still upon his and he bowed his left hand over his heart. She blushed at his action. She was the same rank as him.

"I give you, subjects of Metrion, Princess Raven and her betrothed, Prince Briston!" King Sladen voice roared through the room. He raised his glass as did everybody else and toasted the new couple.

Briston pulled out her seat and scooted her in and she smiled up at him. He sat down next to her and they began a conversation in E-Arthian.

"Your language is so beautiful. I'm glad I finally have met you to speak it." Raven said.

"You bring it new beauty." Briston replied. Raven blushed.

"You, Prince, are a flirt." Raven accused.

"No, just taken aback. I never expected you to be so beautiful. You look much like your father's people." Raven looked at the table embarrassed.

"My sister is the beauty you speak of, Prince. 'Tis true I take after my father's people. My sister was blessed with my mother's people glow." Raven said softly.

"You glow too. Must you wear a diamond when we wed? I hurts me to see it." Briston brought up, the ruby catching his eye in the light.

Just then the food arrived and Briston's stomach grumbled loudly. She giggled behind her hand.

"'Tis true, then, that you do not mine your resources? And that your sun is green?" Raven asked eagerly. "And your people only brown or green?"

"Very true."

"'Tis rude of you two to exclude us." Queen Tern interrupted them. Raven's blush and eagerness faded quickly away and left behind a blank, emotionless face.

"I'm sorry, Mother." Raven bowed her head and let the serving man place food on her plate.

"Please, no meat. Is any of this cooked in meat juices or sauce?" Briston asked.

"No, your highness, We were informed of your tastes and prepared a few dishes for you and your people's enjoyment." the serving man bowed. Briston barely managed to keep from drooling seeing his favorite dishes.

"We heard of your favorites and I had some prepared. Ambassadors are very informative." Queen Tern smiled.

Raven chewed silently. Briston looked over at her concerned. She seemed...different.

"Princes Raven, aren't you hungry?" Briston asked swallowing.

"I don't eat much." Raven answered simply. He frowned and then grinned.

"Here try this. It's a dish from my home planet. It's one of my favorites."

"It has tofu, right?' Raven asked, the light returning to her eyes.

"Yes. A staple in my home." Briston grinned. She took a small bite and her eyes widened in surprise.

"'Tis delicious." Raven sighed delightedly.

"No offense, but it is much better in E-Arth." Briston whispered in her ear in his language. She giggled.

"Raven." King Sladen snapped.

She stiffened and returned to her stoic self. Briston frowned angrily and bit his lip. He met Cyrin's eyes over Raven's head baffled. Cyrin shrugged and took a large bit of CoZekein Salad, a popular dish back home that started traveling interplanetary via trade.

"My people, this has been a long night. Our guests need their sleep for the traditional kingdom journey." The people cheered and continued their conversations and Briston, Cyrin, and Raven rose. Star rose quickly, smiling happily.

"'Tis a happy night. May your dreams be peaceful." Star said, grasping each man's hand warmly before returning to her seat.

"Come, I and a page, Aqu, will show you your rooms." Raven said. A small boy with black hair, black eyes with the only white in theirises appeared at her side. "Peaceful dreams, parents, sister." She curtsied to them and turned to the stairs she had descended from three hours before.

"Your banquets are long." Briston noted.

"Yes,theygo on long, sometill dawn. This one will be such a one. 'Tis a joyous occasion. I am old, eighteen, for a bride of Metrion. They feared I would be announced unmarriageable like my sister. You are a relief to my people." Raven explained.

"Why is your sister marked that?" Cyrin asked.

"'Tis not my place to say." Raven stated sharply. They backed off. "This is your turn, Cyrin. Our palace is strict with such rules. Because you are not royalty you may not reside in this wing. Aqu will guide you to the rest of your people from the ship." Raven nodded her head to him. Cyrin saluted Briston and was led away by the short page. "This way, _Shrenarar._"

"Please, call me Briston." he pleaded, his hand catching hers. An electric shock shot through their connected hands. She looked up at him breathless.

"Briston." she whispered. His hand curved around her cheek.

"Why do you act so strangely when your parents are watching?" Briston whispered.

"I must not...feel." she murmured, his mouth getting dangerously near.

"Why not?"

"I take after my father's people in more than physical appearance." Raven's hand braced against his chest.

"You were wrong. _Ki giu holifbey. _You are beautiful." Briston gently touched her lips.

"Your rooms, _Shrenarar."_ Raven gasped out, backing away. She fled.

>>>

"It is a beautiful country." Briston noted. They _had_ spent all week looking at it.

"Yes. I have never seen it before. I am surprised." Raven turned a page in her book.

"You never saw your country before?" Briston blurted, shocked.

"I have never left the castle's gates. Hm? Did I hear something?" She wondered aloud. Her eyes lit up. Her navy blue dress whirled around her.

"Rae!"

"Rhoben!" She cried happily. She ran her arms outstretched, book falling to the ground.

A tall man in a strange brown thick robe and cowl swept her into a hug, lifting her off her feet. He grabbed her around the waist and spun her around as she laughed like a little girl, tossing her hair.

"Rae! I haven't seen you forever and a day!" Rhoben exclaimed. His eyes were light blue and he had spiky black hair.

"Wrong! Forever and two days! How is little Selio?" Raven asked. Briston stood behind her his mouth gaping. He shook his head and stormed forward. Raven 'eep'ed as an arm wrapped around her waist. Briston glared at the slightly taller man.

"Er...hello...sir?" Rhoben grinned twitchily.

"I'm _Shrenarar_ Briston. Who are you?"

"Sir Rhoben. I'm a priest here." Rhoben replied.

"He was my best friend with Star when I was a girl. I haven't seen him in many years." Raven explained.

"Oh. Okay." Briston relaxed but kept his arm around her waist. She blushed and leaned towards him.

"You'll be leaving next week, I hear. Is E-Arth well?" Rhoben asked as they set off to where Briston had no idea.

"Yes. Filde has blessed us. You are a priest? Of what religion?" Briston asked curiously. Rhoben sweated slightly.

"I only marry people. We're not big on religion here." Rhoben chuckled uneasily. Briston raised his eyebrow at the weird reaction of both friends.

He heard a loud shrieking laughter and saw Princess Star grab a little spiky, red-haired boy. He squirmed and shrieked.

"Papa! Mama tickles me!" the little boy cried.

"Looks like I have to save somebody." Rhoben ran up the hill. He grabbed the boy and ran away, Star chasing after them. The boy raised his arms level with his shoulders and Rhoben held him in the air like a bird and the boy made 'vroom' noises. Star laughed.

"That is Selio. My secret nephew. You are the sixth person to find out. My parents had the midwife killed after Selio was born." Raven said. Briston looked down at her stunned.

"What?"

"We all grew up together. After they turned fourteen, and I eight, I would pretend to go with them, but leave them alone and read. When my sister turned eighteen she was pregnant.

"My parents kept it a secret. The midwife was killed after she birthed Selio and Rhoben was given the position of priest though he was here to be a knight to my sister.

"My sister was allowed the opportunity to be given the jewel she has now and be privately married to Rhoben. In exchange, my child would gain the throne and nobody would acknowledge Selio as anything. If he is lucky he will be a priest like his father." Raven emotionlessly told him.

"That's awful." Briston mumbled.

"Isn't it?" Raven looked up at him. "I am so sad for my sister. Rhoben is her soul mate. Selio should rightfully be heir and Rhoben Prince, but Mother and Father refuse. Their honor and Star's is at stake. Rhoben has no name and no lands. I have a feeling that my parents have been pressuring Star to marry despite their promise."

"Is that why you act strangely around them?"

"One of the reasons, yes. I also have been trained not to feel emotions. Metrions consider the display of emotion disgusting and rude. My mother's people are very passionate people, however. Star was lucky to take after Mother. I take after my father's people and therefore had to learn the art of containment. Sadly, you are a bad influence. You try to make me happy. You are bad, very bad, for me."

"Well, if that's the case. You won't care if I do something worse than make you smile?" Briston waggled his eyebrows suggestively and Raven cocked her head to one side.

"What are you speaking of?" Raven asked, truly confused.

His lips pressed against hers and her eyes widened. She slowly leaned into him, her eyes shuttering closed.

"This bad, Sladen." Tern cried angrily, slamming their door shut. Sladen turned.

"You are right, my wife. This bodes ill for our plans." Sladen frowned.

"I thought she was Metrion through and through?"

"She has more of your blood than I realized. This E-Arthian is a negative influence on her training."

"Really? I thought he was doing a great job, OF RIPPING HER TRAINING INTO PIECES!"

"Quiet, my wife. She is still loyal to her country until she is wed. The plan will be finished by then." Sladen soothed her. Tern huffed.

>>>

"Good bye, sister!" Star waved. Raven waved back.

Jin walked behind her, waving frantically to her family. Rhoben held Selio in his arms, Star a good distance away from them. Briston wrapped an arm around Raven's waist and she looked up at him. She smiled.

"Will you miss it much?" He asked in E-Arthian.

"_Nay._ I will miss only my sister, Rhoben, and Selio." She turned with him and walked into the ship that would take her to her new home.

"Is that the _Shrena?_" asked an older green woman.

"Yes, Tilde. She is unused to space travel and was exhausted. At least it is late evening and there isn't a reception planned until tomorrow." Briston grinned.

"Yes. The Welcome Ball. She is beautiful for such strange coloring. Come, young woman, this is your Mistress, yes?" Tilde asked Jin.

"Yes, ma'am." Jin yawned hugely.

"You big brute. She is dead on her feet. Carry her as _Shrenarar _is the _Shrena._" Tilde scolded Cyrin in E-Arthian.

"You heard her." Grinned Cyrin down at Jin.

"What? I don't speak-Oh!" Jin blushed as Cyrin lifted her off her feet. "Sleep, pinky."

"The others will unload the ship come morn. Take them to their chambers." Tilde shooed them.

Raven groggily opened her eyes. A dim light was piercing her eyelids and she opened them to see her room flooded in green light.

"E-Arth..." she murmured.

Right you are." said a cheery voice. Raven sat up quickly.

"Who are you?" she demanded the little green woman.

"I am Tilde."

"Briston's nurse, or _kiohi_." Raven breathed.

"_Ayn._ Good, good, now eat." Tilde ordered. She gestured to the tray next to Raven's plate.

Raven nibbled on it for a second and quickly devoured all of it. She blinked.

"I guess your food agrees with me. I never finish my meals." Raven said amazed.

"You can't say that now." Tilde's eyes twinkled. "Today fittings for your new gown will be started. Your lady-in-waiting, Jin, is still sleeping. She is in this room." Tilde left with the tray.

Raven curled up at the top of her bed and crossed her arms on the windowsill over the headboard. She laid her head on her arms and watched the leaves outside her window play in the wind. _Green sunlight...the color of his skin. Does he taste like the air? Fresh and clean?_ She wondered her eyes glazed. _I don't want to see his blood on my hands. These people fascinated me when I was twelve and now they're real, not characters in a book. My duty comes first to my planet, then when I am married, my husband will come first...he will come first..._

"Mistress! We must be up! You've dreamed of this day! Now, let's get you washed and dressed."

Raven ran down the winding stairs made of cedar. If she had laid down sideways on one step, her feet would not touch the other side of the step. She pushed open the huge door and stopped short, breathless.

Trees surrounded her, the bigger than the tallest skyscraper in Metrion. Leaves bigger then her hand crunched under her soft slippers. Green sunlight kissed her skin warmly and the air smelled so clean. No giant buildings chugging smoke, no automobiles, and no Metrions to be disgusted by her emotions. She laughed and spun around. Her arms were out at her sides, level with her shoulders and her head was tilted back.

"Raven?" asked an incredulously voice. She stopped and met Briston's eyes.

"Briston, 'tis more _holifbey_ than I ever dreamed!" She ran towards him and threw her arms around his neck. He smiled.

"I'm glad you like it." Briston murmured.

"The Great Mother Filde hasn't rejected you." Tilde said one morning sewing the hem of the white gown.

"Excuse me?" Raven twisted around to look at her.

"Do not move, Highness!" Jin chided sharply. Raven straightened.

"If Great Mother Filde rejected you, you would be sick and hard of breathing. You would be paler than you are now and needing a yellow sun. But the green sunlight agrees with you."

"You glow, glow brighter than your Mother's people, Madam!" Jin announced. Raven blushed. "What are you going to wear for shoes?" Jin asked concerned.

"Well, maybe...barefoot? I've seen so many E-Arthians do so, I thought I might." Raven suggested.

"That is very good, _Shrena._" Tilde smiled proudly.

"'Tis not improper for a wedding?" Raven asked nervously.

"Improper?" Tilde threw back her head and laughed uproariously, "_Fildenay!_" The laughter slowly quieted to soft chuckles, "Our marriages, in fact, always require the _urchi_ to be barefoot. It is one with our belief." Tilde answered.

"Your belief?" Jin questioned.

"_Ayn, _yes. You see, our faith is very important to our ways. Filde is our Mother Earth, you see. We believe that women were created to care for the little growing creatures and flora. But Mother Earth saw the women had none to call her own. Father Sky built men to protect women and work alongside women so they can have their own children.

"Women get married barefoot do they can feel Mother's strength holding her up. Then, they would stay strong through the day they leave behind the life of a maiden and become a wife and mother of days to come." Tilde said eyeing her stitches.

"'Tis a beautiful belief, is it not, Jin?" Raven murmured. Jin nodded.

"Thank you, _Shrena, _Jin." Tilde smiled.

"I will need Filde's strength in a two months time." Raven mumbled. Tilde's eyes sharpened.

"Do you not love our _Shrenarar?_" Raven looked at Tilde, and then away, walking towards the windows, her gown swishing.

"Back on Metrion, I was raised without understanding emotions. My sister, being heir and blessed with the powers of my mother's people, was able to unlock emotions within her, but not I. I take after my father's people; people who consider expressing emotions disgusting and wrong.

"As a child, I was able to laugh and cry with abandon, but not for long. Unable to tap into most simple emotions, I thought it impossible to feel love..." Raven trailed off. She pushed open a window.

"Ever since meeting him at my family's table, I've felt something I've never felt before. His laughter is contagious, and if his smile can make me fly, then his eyes make me soar...like a broken star." She raised a hand out the window, watching the glimmering patches of shadow and green sunlight play upon her small gray hand. "If this is not love, I could never be able to love, for I'll never be able to contain more joy and pain in my heart than now.

"It scares me, this feeling of being so full I'll explode, but so light I could float like a dust mote." Raven stopped, her hands falling. Tilde smiled.

"You will make the _Shrenarar _very happy and he you. I look forward to the day you become _Shrenan._" There was a small flinch from Raven.

"Thank you. I, um, wish to change into more suitable clothes for dinner." Raven said, adverting her eyes.

Tilde nodded and grabbed her sewing kit. Raven looked up as the door opened.

"Wait, Tilde."

"Yes, _Shrena_?"

"Th-thank you." Raven blushed, looking to the floor, a fist held over her heart, "For knowing what is inside of me."

"Oh, _telle_, I don't know what _you're_ feeling, but the way you describe it, it is much like how I feel about my Kylos. Remember, love is always different in each heart." The door closed.

Jin helped her out of the unfinished gown and Raven quickly pulled on her other gown of black. She left her shoes behind and rushed to the large oak where the dinners were held.

"Mistress!" Jin called after her.

"Leave my shoes be, Jin!" Raven tossed over her shoulder. She pulled the skirt up into her hands and lifted them almost to her knees and she ran. Her feet pounded over dead leaves and thick grass. "Briston!"

Briston turned and blinked. Cyrin cocked his head to the side.

"I want to get married a month early!"

"What?" Briston choked.

"I love you and I want to get married next month." She panted. Raven looked up at him.

"YES!" Briston grabbed her and swung her around as she laughed.

"BOOYAH! THE WEDDING'S EARLY EVERYBODY!" Cyrin proclaimed. A loud cheering echoed through the overly large forest-city of tree houses.

>>>

"Sister!"

"Star! Rhoben! Selio!" Raven waved.

"You are glowing, sister!" Star said happily, "You take after Heliosons, too. You glow when you've found your love."

"Oh, that's why you glow? I thought you have since birth." Star shook her head.

"You are silver, my sister. You shine brighter than me." Star told her.

"No, you and Rhoben are the most in love people I know." Raven demurred.

"Raven, just agree with Star. I'm hungry." Rhoben laughed.

"Welcome to my home." Briston said walking up. Raven smiled up at him.

"'Tis beautiful." Star said.

"'Tis gween, Mama." Selio giggled.

"Yes, little son, 'tis green. Like Mama's eyes." Star agreed.

"We need to talk." Raven said. She looked at Rhoben and Star and they nodded.

"Is Selio asleep?" Raven asked as Rhoben and Star re-entered Briston's rooms.

"Yes." Star sat next to Rhoben and lay her head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure, Rae?" Rhoben asked. Raven's eyebrows snapped together.

"More sure than anything."

"What is going on?" Briston demanded. Raven spun around and fell to her knees in front of him. She lowered her head and clenched her fists.

"I betrayed you, Briston." She whispered.

"Wha?"

"My parents agreed to the marriage contract so they could use me to get into E-Arth's trust and during the wedding, attack. They want the untapped resources within E-Arth." Raven explained. "I was chosen because I was younger and because I was more like my father's people who train all their lives not to feel emotions. I'm not supposed to feel love for you. I'm sorry."

Briston felt slapped.

"But I'm changing it! The date that my parents know is the date our wedding was supposed to be! Our wedding is a whole month early. I would have told you sooner, but...my duty comes first to my home planet until I am married. We are married in two days. Close enough." Raven closed her eyes and waited for what seemed like an eternity before Briston fell to his knees in front of her.

Hands grabbed both sides of her face and forced her to look up. Briston's thumb wiped away the tear falling down her cheek.

"I believe you, _sedh_, do not cry."

"'Tis one tear." Raven objected.

"What do you intend to do, _Shrenarar_? Your people are peaceful, one the reasons the Majesties sought this contract." Rhoben pointed out.

"My people are peaceful, but we can defend ourselves. Do you know their plan of attack?" Briston asked.

"Yes. Star knows almost everything." Rhoben answered. She straightened.

"I will help. I learned much because I am heir to throne until Raven's son is born." Star shook out her skirts as she rose.

"Maybe you should sleep. It's been a long day and the wedding is...tomorrow now."

"Yes, I am tired. Let's go to bed." Star yawned.

"Do you know your way?" Briston asked rising, pulling Raven up with him.

"Yes, I have an excellent memory, come." Star smiled. Rhoben held her hand and they left.

"Time for you to go to bed too. You still don't know the steps to one of our most beloved dances." Briston teased. Raven blushed.

"I don't dance." She mumbled. She looked away embarrassed. Fingers lifted her chin.

"You'll be great, just practice some more. Tilde was the best dancer of her teenage years."

"Uhm." Briston smiled and kissed her softly. She smiled against his mouth and kissed him back.

Raven twisted and strained to see behind her.

"Stop it, _Shrena!_ You will tear your dress! Don't you make me fix it an hour before your wedding." Tilde reprimanded. Raven stilled.

"I wanted to see the back." Raven muttered chastised. Tilde shook her head fondly.

"Use the mirrors, _Shrena._" Raven blushed and moved to see her reflection on each side.

"You are beautiful." Star clapped.

"Yes, _Shrena_. Your silver glow shines brighter in this dress. Tilde did a great job." Jin praised.

"You did most of this embroidery, Jin. Your stitch is finer than mine." Tilde disagreed.

"The dress is beautiful. But 'tis much too fine for me." Raven shook her head.

"What are you talking about? Sister, 'tis your wedding gown. Nothing is too fine for you on this memorable occasion!" Star exclaimed.

"_Shrena_ Star is correct. It suits the day, and it suits you." Tilde touched her hand comfortingly.

"You _are_ beautiful, even if you the look of Metrions, you have the passion of Heliosons. It shows most when you are near..._Shrenarar_...Briston." Jin forced out.

"You accent is atrocious." Raven laughed. The others laughed with her, even Jin. "Are you trying to learn because you know you will live here the rest of your life, or maybe because of Cyrin, man-of-arms to _Shrenarar_?" Raven poked at Jin. Jin flamed red.

"'Tis not the reason, Mistress! Cyrin is only my friend..." she trailed off playing with the hem of her bodice.

"Of course. That is why you color red, yes?" Star asked smiling. Jin pressed her hands to her cheeks, her eyes closed tight.

"You are all so cruel to me!" Jin cried embarrassed. The women laughed. The door flew open.

"MAMA!" Selio cried.

"Selio! Why are you not with your papa?" Star asked throwing him up in the air and catching him.

"Papa says I must stay and make Waven smile. Papa says Waven mustn't wun away!" Selio shook his finger at Raven. All the women laughed.

Briston stood in front of the priest shifting anxiously. Cyrin's large hand fell on his shoulder. Briston looked up and grinned at Cyrin who was grinning back. The crowd cheered, petals thrown into the air. Briston straightened and his eyes widened as he saw Raven turn the corner. Her hand was in the crook of Rhoben's arm and she was blushing, her eyes to the ground. She raised her head and smiled brightly, her eyes meeting Briston's, still blushing vividly.

Her dress was white and the skirt was decorated in green leaves the same shape and size as the leaves that grew on the mammoth trees they lived in. The leaves were lined in silver and silver vines wrapped around her waist. Herfinger-lengthsleeves were loose and fell low on her shoulders. A silver gossamer veil fell over her hair, tied by a thin, white, braided string. Her forehead no longer had the red jewel. They had no bouquet because it was sacrilege to pick live flowers.

Raven let go of Rhoben and reached for Briston their hands clasped, fingers entwined.

The priest began to vows in ancient E-Arthian. The words flowed like music even though Raven could not understand them.

"_Ordoun, jui sordhe._" Briston whispered in Ancient E-Arthian. Raven gulped.

"_Ordoun, jui_..._so._.._sordhe."_ Raven stumbled. Briston smiled. She smiled relieved.

Her eyes widened. A shock like lightning ran through her body. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and her body twitched. The crowd held its breath and Briston's fingers tightened.

**"Do you mean the words you recite?" **rumbled a frighteningly beautiful voice in her head.

"Yes. I do love him." Raven said aloud to the voice.

**"How far will you go to prove it?"** the voice asked. **"I will not accept any _Shrena_, youngling. My _Shrenarar_ and people deserve the best." **Raven's eyes widened. **"Yes, youngling, I am Filde. Now answer my question before I lose my patience."**

"I would give my life for my _Shrenarar_ and his people." Raven announced.

The people cheered and Raven could _feel_ Filde nod. Briston grabbed her around her waist and kissed her hard on the mouth. He drew away and they smiled. Rhoben placed a small, round, white stone of quartz that shined mutely upon her forehead and lined it in black to make it stick.

"You said you didn't want a mined stone. Quartz is found without digging in many places." Raven explained when Briston glanced at it questioningly. He smiled and touched softly.

"You are perfect, my love." he whispered.

"You are more than, my love." Raven whispered back. She flinched in surprise as water sprinkled over her head. "I forgot about that!" Briston laughed.

"You're like a cat when it comes to water, Raven." Raven huffed and frowned up at him.

That night, Raven was moved into Briston quarters. She looked around and gasped in surprise.

"'Tis huge!" Raven exclaimed. She hopped onto the gigantic bed and laughed when she bounced.

"Like it much?" Briston asked jokingly. She stuck her tongue at him. He frowned in thought. "You're different." he said suddenly. She looked at him her face flushed from the ball and excitement.

"I am free, my love! Free to feel everything! I am no longer under Metrion's rules." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. "Now, what exactly are we supposed to be doing right now?" Raven asked, one eyebrow up with suggestive smirk. He blushed.

>>>

"What is it, husband?" Tern asked groggily waking from her slumber.

"She is married. She is a traitor. Our plan must become a reality a month sooner than planned." Sladen said. Tern frowned.

>>>

"A large fleet is fast approaching our planet astrobelt." said a small brown man with large glasses. Briston nodded.

"The time has come." Briston left.

Raven watched in sadness as he strapped a sword onto his belt and holster for a small gamma ray gun.

"I...I don't want our people to die, my love. I don't want any of you to fight." Raven twisted the dark green material of her dress in her hands.

"We have to fight for our planet and Filde." Raven shivered remembering that beautiful voice.

"I never should agreed to my parents' plan." Raven said vehemently.

"You had no choice, you were twelve." Briston gently assured her, and hand on her face.

"And brainwashed." she added wryly. Briston laughed. Her hand touched his face.

"I've only had you a month. I don't want you to leave me already." Raven whispered.

"I won't leave you...well...I have to, but I'll come back. I promise, my love." He left.

"Don't make promises you cannot keep." Raven murmured tears in her eyes.

A beam of light hit the ground and Queen Tern and King Sladen were lowered on a small floating platform. The people of E-Arth stood behind their _Shrenarar_, weapons tied to their belts.

"Your pitiful army cannot fight the skies." King Sladen smirked.

"Then fight on land, you cowards. Must you fight using only guns bigger than our trees?" Briston mocked calmly. Sladen stiffened angrily.

"Hold your tongue, greenie." Queen Tern snapped. "We are your betters."

"Actually, I don't even have to bow to you anymore. I'm married to your daughter, which makes me a King in your world." Queen Tern 'urk'ed.

"It means nothing. If my daughter is not pregnant with your spawn she still has to do as I command." King Sladen laughed.

"What?" Briston looked confused.

"'Tis true what he says." said Raven walking towards him. He spun around.

Her green dress blended with the deep green shadows of E-Arth and snapped with her step. He saw tears trailing down her face unheeded.

"Raven?"

"You heard my call, daughter." Sladen laughed in a higher pitch. Raven curtsied.

"Hello, monster. Come to take away my emotions once again, have you?" Raven goaded sweetly. Tern and Sladen stared at her, quieted instantly.

"What did you say, spawn?" Sladen hissed.

"You heard me, demon. I am free here. These people are now my people. I will give my life to protect them. I come with a bargain." Raven shot back.

"A bargain?" Tern asked incredulously.

"Take the life of my first heir, and leave my people be. If that does not satisfy you, take me instead." Raven said.

"Why would we want you or your spawn?" Sladen spat.

"My child will have the powers of Metrion, Helios, and E-Arth and will be very powerful. If you take my child you can train him or her in containment and use it to further your conquest of space. Or you can take me and beget a child of another greater race and use my untapped Metrion powers to annihilate worlds." Raven explained simply.

"Sister, no!" Star cried. Raven raised her hand.

"Or we could just take you. Come, Raven. Obey me." Sladen ordered her. Raven sighed. She took a step forward.

"No, Raven!" Briston begged. She took another step.

"Go to _ogrubr_." Raven said. She raised a gamma ray gun and shot her father.

Chaos reared. E-Arthians rushed forwards. Metrion soldiers fell from the ships to fight and lasers from the shipshit the planet from above. In the midst, Tern, mad with grief and confusion, raised a gun and shot her daughter. Briston watched as in slow motion Raven fell, back arched, head thrown back, and eyes wide. He rushed forward and gathered her in his arms. Blood flowed over his hands from her stomach and her eyes were closed.

"Raven, no, my love." He sobbed. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"He couldn't control me because I was pregnant. I'm sorry. I didn't think Mother would shot back." She tried to apologize.

"No, no, don't talk, you'll be better soon." Raven shook her head.

"I am dying. Even if your people healed my wounds, the radiation from the gamma ray entered my blood stream. I will be unable to have children and will die painfully and slowly. Your people do not have the proper medication needed to reverse the effects." She coughed. His eyes widened in deja vu.

"But...I love you." he whispered desperately. She smiled.

"Then move on. I want you to be happy, no matter what."

"I'll never be happy as I was holding you in my arms."

"I said I would die for your people. Kill my mother. This will end. Announce Selio heir to Metrion. I love you, my love. I'll die for you." She closed her eyes and passed into a coma dying slowly of radiation and loss of blood.

He yelled in fury and ran towards Tern, running her through with his sword.

VV V

Kitty: WHOA! 20 page long! That took forever! Translations: _ogrubr-_ polluted water; a mean insult (big on clean) _Shrena-_ foreign princess _Shrenan-_ queen or princess _Shrenarar-_prince or King _Ordoun, jui sordhe (ancient)-_ Forever, my love _sedh- _love _Ayn, nay- _yes, no _telle-_daughter _urchi-_ bride _Ki giu holifbey-_ You are beautiful _Uo im nit o- _I am just me. _Touirs- _earth. BEBO!


	3. In the Arms of Her Captor

Kitty: HOYO! Okay...done, time for story, Digimon is coming on! YAY!

Chapter Three

In the Arms of Her Captor

She slowly opened her eyes. Blood had rushed to her head and feet, an immense pain was digging into her stomach and she had the mother of all headaches. She took in her surroundings with surprising clarity and placidity. She ankles were bound together and so were her wrists. A long rope tied her wrists and ankles together under the belly of the beast she was thrown over. A slight trickle of blood ran the down the side of her face.

She couldn't escape...maybe if the beast jumped she could fall off the hindquarters and the hooves would slip right through the rope. Then she'd be stranded on the ground, hobbled like an unruly pony. She wouldn't be able to run and she'd be even more hurt. Plus, her pride would be hurt when they turned around and threw her back on the bedamned beast called a horse. Her eyes closed and she sighed silently. Her father _did_ warn her.

Finally, the wretched beast stopped moving. She had begun to wish she had stayed unconscious, it was like being on the ocean. She _hated_ traveling, of any kind, ocean, horse, or carriage. The person riding the horse, in the saddle and therefore half-comfortable, dismounted carefully so not to jostle her. Not that the clod could jostle her anymore than she was already jostled, bedamned.

"Iz ze girl okay?" asked an accented feminine voice. The rider that held her captive grabbed her under the chin. She glared daggers at the black eyes in the wide brown face.

"If looks could kill, Sami, our quiet captive would've burnt me crispier than your cookin'!" he grinned. "Raven Ironarm, am I correct?"

"If you can't any recognize your kidnappee your in serious trouble, braggart." Raven Ironarm spat.

"Her tongue's angrier than her eyes, we should tell Boss she's goin' to be trouble."

"Well, damn, I hoped to surprise him." Raven smiled sweetly. The large brown man blinked.

"She has more than a sharp tongue, Cy, she's a dirty mouth, too." another man dismounted.

"Robert, look at the position she's in-"

"Yes, please do, and get me the bloody down!" Raven exclaimed. Robert shook his head and helped down the woman named Sami.

"If you insist." Cy grinned and cut the long rope and lifted her bodily off the horse.

"Put me down, you lackwit! Put me down!" Raven pounded on his back with her numb hands.

"What is that noise?" demanded a loud voice from inside. A lean man, shorter than Cy, threw open the door of the small house they had stopped at. His right arm was bandaged and his face darkened by five 'o' clock shadow. Of course, Raven didn't see him.

"Sorry, Boss, this _Lady_ has quite a temper." Cy grinned.

"You've just seen the tip of the bloody iceberg, you great, big, lummox! Now, put me down this instant!" Raven shouted. The Boss's green eyes darkened.

"Are you sure that's Raven Ironarm? No proper lady would speak that way."

"You get thrown over a hit in the bloody head, get thrown over a bloody beast's rump, and then get thrown over this bloody lump's shoulder and see how you bloody feel!" Raven screamed.

"She zeemz to like zat word, doez she not, Robert?" Sami noted looking at Robert. He suppressed a grin.

"Yes, it seems she does." Robert agreed.

The Boss jerked his head to Cy, irritated. Cy walked into the house.

"Bozz, zir, would you like to rub ze down on ze 'orzez?" Sami asked a little confused. The Boss grimaced and touched his shoulder.

"No. I'll deal with the chit." He turned briskly away, clearly angry. Sami's face was downcast.

"Zomezing I zaid waz wrong?" Sami asked sadly.

"Well, not exactly. Let's groom the horses and go over your English some more." Robert suggested, grabbing the reins to his and Cy's geldings. Sami rubbed her mare's nose and followed him.

Raven let out a loud 'oof' as Cy dropped her onto the ground. She glared up at him when green filled her vision.

"EEK!" she threw herself back ward, sprawling back. Those beautiful green eyes blinked and then the Boss threw back his head and laughed.

"It should've known you were all bark and no bite." He grabbed her chin and looked at her closer. Her mouth twisted and she slammed her tied hands into his stomach.

"You knew wrong, cad! Release me at once!" Raven demanded, tossing black hair over her shoulder. She glared defiantly up at the Boss. "You will find I have as much bite as I've bark, _boss._"

"I will enjoy gagging you then, _milady_." He grinned, nose almost touching hers.

"What do you want with me? Or should I say my father's fortune?" Raven interrogated.

"You father took something precious from us. We intend to get it back." The Boss rose to his feet. "Gag her if her words become offensive again." He strode from the room.

Cy looked down at her. He seemed sympathetic, his eyes entreating her to comply to his Boss's requests. She glanced away from the kindness, scared her trembling would be noticed and she burst into tears. Cy left the small room to another in the back.

Raven struggled and finally rested her back against the wall. She looked at her guard, Cy. He had broad shoulders, black eyes, large hands and beautiful chocolate skin. He was the most handsome black she had ever seen. Her racist bastard of a father probably would've had her killed if he ever found out about her thoughts. He was extremely kind for a kidnapper, and had secretly loosened he bonds and refused to gag her. Of course, that didn't stop her from taking advantage and loosing the caustic side of her tongue at anyone, though she spared him...a bit.

The only woman of the group, Sami, had a French accent, but did not especially look it with her flaming red hair, large green eyes, and glowing skin. She had none of the pompous, powdered wings of the nobility of her people. Of course, Raven doubted Sami had ever met the nobility or even liked them. She was in England after all. Sami had a curvaceous body, a bright smile with beautiful teeth, and the most bubblebutted personality ever, that worked very well for her.

Robert was broody, quiet, and refrained from laughing, though his mouthconstantly twitched. He had dark black hair, just about Sami's height, and dark brows. His baby blue eyes struck out at you from what at first glance seemed a dark face. He had a low voice that could make any sane woman melt and for some reason...he seemed so bloody familiar!

Green eyes blossomed in her mind's eyes and she pushed away thoughts about the ever elusive, prat that was the 'boss'.

Her head fell backwards and hit the wall behind her softly. Her hands were uselessly lying her lap and her legs curling up so her feet touched her bottom. Her shoulders began to shake and hot tears trailed down her face. She bit her lip and tried to calm herself, but it didn't work. She could only succeed in making no noise. So, she let the tears fall, no longer fighting them.

The Boss slipped quietly out of his room. He rolled his eyes seeing Cy fast asleep. His eyes narrowed seeing no captive. He was about to kick Cy when a glint caught his eye.

Raven Ironarm was curled against the wall. Black hair fell like a waterfall of black silk to the floor. Her head was back, her creamy pale throat exposed to the moonlight. The glint that had caught his eye was the silver filigree embroidered on the black skirt. Her bodice was tight against her chest and her sleeves stopped at her elbows, lace edged the neckline and sleeves. Soft lips were opened slightly and he kneeled at her side. He flinched slightly seeing tears tracking her beautiful face, thick eyelashes still sparkling from unshed tears.

He gently picked her up and laid her on the floor. He pulled off his over tunic, folded it, and cradled her head to set it beneath her. He brushed hair away from her mouth and stood, abruptly leaving the room. He didn't see Cy's grin.

"Milady, wake up." urged a voice.

Raven stirred and felt something soft under her cheek. Turning her face slightly and smelled horse, hayseed, and some curiously intoxicating scent. She opened her eyes and saw a dark forest green cloth folded behind her head. She blinked curiously.

"Whose is this?" She inquired of Sami. Sami bit her lip.

"I believe I know not. Wake, pleaze." Sami pleaded. Raven complied, _only_ because Sami was the only other woman in the vicinity.

"When will I be able to go home?" Raven asked.

"When we get what we want." a gruff low voice answered. She jumped and turned.

"You cur." she hissed.

"Angry because _I_ scared you?"

"Startled me, sir, you only startled me. It will _not_ happen again, I assure you."

"Assure away. Now, you will eat. Can't have our hostage half-starved, now can we?"

"Go to hell." Raven replied. She blushed as her stomach growled.

"Shall I leave your breakfast behind, or take it with me?" he asked, eyes amused.

"When haff you eaten lazt, milady?" Sami asked anxiously.

"I don't eat breakfast, bedamnit, and you kidnapped me before afternoon tea." Raven snapped. The Boss's eyebrows snapped together.

"You haven't eaten in an entire day. You will eat now, or I will force feed you."

"I repeat: Go. To. Hell. I will not eat your food." Raven looked away, her stomach growling gain. "Oh, bloody 'ell. Shut up, you stupid stomach." Her face was grabbed in a way that made her mouth open and a spoon of delicious oat stirabout was forced down her throat. "Oo infoent feece of ob urd." she choked through a mouthful of oats.

"I have a feeling that wasn't a pleasant 'thank you' and 'give my regards to the chef'. Here's another bite before you can insult me more in front of my followers. They will start to lose respect for me with your tongue cutting at me." Raven glared at him, an oat falling from her mouth. He laughed.

"Stop goading her, Boss, you'll just make it worse." Robert spoke up suddenly, reviewing a piece of paper. Raven frowned, her interest piqued, wondrering what was on the paper. Another spoon was shoved in her mouth.

"When _milady_ learns manners, I won't _have_ to goad her." Raven managed to swallow.

"Shove it up your ar-umph!" she choked.

"Very bad manners. It seems you will grow fatter than a stuffed pig before you are gone from our good company." The Boss bowed while still kneeling. Raven 'hmph'ed, pissed.

"Sir, it's Jade." said Cy at the door, breathless. The bowl fell to the ground, the spoon still in her mouth.

"What is wrong with him?"

"I seems a burr was lodged in his blanket. It scratched him good, sir." Cy explained.

"Take me to him." he commanded, his eyes narrowed. "Don't slither away, little serpent." She spit out her spoon.

"Stuff it, you overgrown pompous turkey!"

"Why, I think she's using up all her insults. That one didn't hurt near as badly." he disappeared out the door with Cy.

"Stupid prat." Raven muttered.

"He iz very kind. He iz juzt...un'appy right now." She looked over at Robert, who shook his head.

"If you insist, Sami, but I beg to differ, or agree to disagree. But that porridge _is_ delicious." Raven admitted.

"Zen you muzt eat more, _ma cherie!_" Sami exclaimed, running to grab another spoon.

Navy blues eyes met baby blue. Both stared, without words.

"What iz wrong? Did she zay der-tee wordz again?" Sami asked, returning with a clean spoon.

Robert rose and left without a word. Raven frowned, pensive once again.

Later that night

"Must I keep on these horrid ropes? They chaff badly." Raven said suddenly as the Boss was mending tack.

"Zir, she iz very quiet now. She will ztay good, yez _milady_?" Sami pleaded with wide eyes.

"If these ropes are taken off I will be a much better hostage." Raven agreed. The Boss growled.

"Damn you, Sami, and your soft heart." He took out a dagger from his boot and untied the ropes that bound her wrists and ankles. His eyes widened. "What is wrong with them?"

"They are swollen and blistered and who knows what else, you ruffian. I was never tied in ropes for two days straight and therefore my skin is soft and unused to such treatment." Raven snapped rubbing her sore painful skin.

"I am sorry. I have been in a terrible mood these days." His head was lowered. Raven blinked in surprise.

"That gives you no reason to manhandle me, brute! What have I done to you?" She questioned angrily. She stopped him before he opened his mouth, "Giving you the sharp side of my tongue was after the fact you conked me on the head, and tied me to a bloody horse. I hate traveling, especially as trussed up baggage!"

"Have you done it often then? Become trussed up baggage, I mean?" His eyes twinkled mischievously. Her mouth worked uselessly. He grinned and got up.

"Stupid prat." she muttered.

"You've zaid zat already. Bozz iz right. You are running out of wordz." Sami pointed out. Raven crossed her arms over her chest and sulked.

"What is taking your father so long?" Cy asked, suddenly irritated.

"He probably won't come." Raven said quietly. They all turned.

"What do you mean?" Robert asked just as quietly.

"He is a callous man, more practical than honorable. He is a miser and hates women. He believes them only to be cattle. A heifer should produce babies and milk, period. Because my mother died giving birth to me, he hates me. You should have kidnapped my sister, Teri.

"She is more beautiful and much more loved by our father, even by a hair's width, which says much. She has eyes the color of summer sky and hair the color of gold. She is very brave. If anyone would come to my aid, it would be she. She dotes on me something terrible because-because I'm am the baby sister." She looked anywhere but at her kidnappers.

"Your fazer doez not love you? But-"

"Quiet, Sami." Robert interrupted harshly. He walked to Raven's side. "Tell me of your mother." She gazed up at him surprised.

"She was beautiful. She had raven black hair and eyes like yours and my sister's. She loved the sun, ocean, flowers, and children, she loved everything. Everything but my father. She feared and pitied him. I have a simple miniature of her hidden in my bedroom chamber. My sister saved it for me from my father's rage when Mother died. She said, when she was little, mother would leave for many hours for the garden. She would return smelling of roses and laughter. My sister is strange like that. She said mother was only happy during the times she was gone in the garden." Raven looked at him curiously. "Why do you have my mother and sister's eyes?"

"Why do you have neither your father's nor mother's eyes?" he retorted. Raven looked to the floor.

"Let me go, please. I will bring no ransom, nothing. My sister will be foolhardy and will come seeking your blood. Let me go. I will be happy in the convent. I was heading there when you snatched me."

"Convent? Why a convent, milady?" Sami asked surprised.

"I...I will have to go anyway. In the company of three strange men, bandit men no less, for two nights? No, my father would probably pretend I have died and send me there if I return. Let me go." Raven began to plead.

"No." She glanced up at the Boss, who was leaning against the wall. "We do not want your father's money, we want a life. I life he stole from us. We intend to get it back."

"A life?"

"He stole my sister and Bri-Boss's fiancé. We want her back." Robert said. Raven looked up at the Boss. _Bri...his name begins in Bri. _

"I heard nothing of a girl taken by my father. How old is she?"

"It is none of your concern."

"But Br-Boss, she's lived there all her life!"

"It doesn't matter. We will await her sister." He left the room.

"That is ridiculous! My sister will either run you through with her sword or bludgeon you all with its hilt, or maybe both! My sister has a wild temper!" Raven exclaimed.

"She wields a sword?" Cy asked incredulous.

"Better than many a man." Raven replied proudly. She loved her sister immensely. The only person she loved besides the mother she never met.

"I would love to meet her." Cy rubbed his chin with a large hand.

Raven threw back her head and laughed so loudly and long she cried.

"You would like to meet her? She would kill you, you great giant, in less than a second! She is fleeter than a deer. You won't be able to hear her, let alone see her! She will run you through and laugh! She was born a knight within a girl's body and has never loveda man that I know of. She loves only me and I only her. You are even more foolish than your Boss." Raven laughed again clutching her sides.

"At least you aren't heartless, I was beginning to wonder." came the cool voice of the green-eyed idiot.

"Stuff it where it counts, boss." Raven said sweetly. "Now, I'm off. Nature calls." She curtsied with a sardonic smile and _swept_ away.

"Ugh...I'm beginning to smell. Four days and not one bath! My hair is disgusting, my gown, too! My teeth are about to rot out of my mouth! I hate being dirty!" Raven cried to the faded papered walls of the privy. She didn't really need to go. She just used it as an excuse to get away. She hated being dirty by herself and hated it more with people around.

"Zere iz a ztream wizin the woodz. We use it in ziz wedder. You may if I come wiz you." Sami suggested on the other side of the door. Raven blushed. She quickly went to the door.

"I am sorry! I have been occupying the W.C. without even needing it when others did. Excuse my rudeness." Raven curtsied out of habit. Sami smiled.

"I know you need time alone and dizlike being around ozerz unclean. I detezte the feeling myzelf. I will uze the toilet. You muzt find clean cloz!" Sami shooed her away with a wide grin.

"Um, Cy? I need clean garments. I wish to wash. I reek." Raven said bluntly after a moment of hesitancy. Cy grinned as widely as Sami.

"Sure thing, Milady. Boss's mother has a few things that may fit you." Cy told her.

"His mother? But...are we at his _home_?" She asked disbelievingly.

"This was his parents'. They died when he was two. He grew up in an orphanage and then ran away and grew up the rest of his years on the streets. Slums of London's best pickpocket and womanizer. He met up with us and started this gang. He found Robert in the slums, looking for his sister. Ever since, Bri-Boss has been looking, too. Their parents were old families that were killed by your father-I'm sorry." Cy stopped suddenly. Raven merely looked interested, however.

"For what? My father is a blackard without a heart and a shriveled dick." Raven said stoic. Cy gaped. "I hate him for killing my mother. She died miserable and he blamed it on me. I love her more than my heart can contain, how could I have killed her when leaving her womb? I loved her even more then, I imagine, for I knew her from the inside, I shared her heartbeat. No, my father is the bastard that killed her, her life, her dreams, and her youth. Teri has sworn to me she will kill him when I am safe and married to my betrothed. That was her pledge as a child. But we could not find any papers on my intended and now have given up on my safety and pledged to kill him as one, as sisters, forever after."

"This is her ladyship's rooms." Cy said weakly. Raven entered, immediately falling in love.

"'Tis beautiful!" Raven sighed happily.

The walls were covered in cream colored paper with lines of faded dark blue dragonflies with green and gold wings. The floors were of dark wood and creaked romantically beneath even her light step. A large canopy bed was set on a dais. The bed was the only thing not dusty. It was of dark mahogany and large Roman pillars held up the rotting velvet burgundy drapes that fell to the floor. The pillows were fluffed and were covered in forest green satin and silk with throw pillows of burgundy. The thick covers were filled with goosedown and the sheets were of creamy colored satin. Her hand stroked the wood and she moved quickly to the giant armoire, trying hard not to fall in love. She threw open the doors and gasped.

Gowns of every color and pattern glittered inside the darkness. Slippers for each gown lay on the bottom. Pulling open drawers on the bottom, she found simple gowns of rich colors. She chose a dark blue skirt of strong cotton and a loose blue blouse. She found undergarments in another drawer and quickly pulled them out. She lastly grabbed a strong, leather belt and leather slippers.

"Thank you, Cy. I will give my thanks to your Boss when I see him." She curtsied with one hand and rushed to Sami's calling voice.

Raven swam beneath the cold waters of the slow moving river. Sami had shown her where to bathe with scented soap found somewhere within the bowels of the creaky manor where the soap would not jeopardize the fish or other living creatures. She surfaced the water and treaded it quietly, her hair floating around her. _Privacy at last. And blissful cleanliness!_ She giggled giddily, happy as always when bathing or just out of the tub. Teri had often teased she would make an excellent cat were it not for her love of bathing without using her tongue. _Hm...that sounds oddly sensual...of course not when _I'm_ doing the tongue-bathing part! Oh, my! Ladies do not think that! Wantons and whores do! Bad Raven!_ She scolded herself sharply in her mind, astonished at herself.

Green eyes scanned the river briefly, relieved seeing black hair waving as if alive in the weak current. He leaned against a tree and closed his eyes. Sami had to return because Robert was having another attack and needed her. Cy was busy with his baby, his garden of all the unmanly things, and he had nothing to do. So, he was opted for Raven's chaperone.

She walked out of the water, wringing out her hair tightly. She brushed it to let it dry quicker and lay out in the sun to dry herself. She wriggled into the coarse, if clean, blanket Sami had left out for her. _Yummy._ She blushed. _Nobody can see you, chit, now stuff it where it belongs and dry off! Plus, being lazy in the sun is delicious! Teri was right, I would make the perfect cat if it wasn't for my love of water. _

She dressed and pulled the green tunic over her blue blouse, and fitted the belt over her hips. She knew the tunic didn't really match...but she loved the smell of it. It reminded her of a small pillow she carried around as a child until her father burned it. It made her feel safe for some reason. And it was clean compared to her black gown. She bit her lip.

"You bloody inconvenient thing." She toed her gown folded on the blanket.

"Are you quite done? I've been waiting all afternoon. I'm surprised the others haven't come running to see if I've killed you yet."

"Or if I've killed you, peeping Tom!" Raven countered yanking off her shoe and flinging it with deadly accuracy at his head. He fell with a loud thud and didn't rise. Raven let out a strangled cry. "I didn't mean to kill you, twit! Wake up!" She cried rushing to his side and falling to her knees at his side. She leaned over his chest to feel if he was breathing.

"I'm not going to die because you've got good aim with a shoe. If it had wooden heels, yes, no heels, no." He grinned up at her and she flushed.

"You braggart! You played false!" She sat hard on her legs so she was still in a kneeling position. Her hand touched his head briefly. "Did I hurt you overmuch? I forgot I bested my sister at dagger throwing and slingshot."

"I'm glad you've not a dagger on your beautiful person then. You'd have speared me like an apple."

"Oh...stuff it where it belongs. What is your name, Bri?" He started at her question.

"Why?"

"My sister said I would make a perfect cat. My curiosity is one of the reasons she said so."

"Briar." He said suddenly as she arranged her skirt to sit better.

"Hm? Where?" She looked around for a tangle of thorns.

"Me. I'm Briar." He said. She looked at him. She leaned back and looked him critically up and down.

"You do not look the part of any thorny vine...excuse me, you are male, you must be." She continued arranging her skirts waiting for his reaction. He laughed loudly.

"You amuse me endlessly with your pertness. What else are you? Curious, pert...?"

"Hungry...and cold." She said after thinking hard. He chuckled deeply, making her blood warm.

"I have a way of making you warm..."

"I think it's already taking affect without your knowledge." She blurted.

"Really? I haven't even started yet." Briar grasped her shoulders firmly.

"This is hardly decent conversation." she said shakily.

"I'm a bandit. I don't really care." He pushed her to the ground, lips pressing against hers hungrily. Arms went around his neck, soft lips hungrily kissing him back.

_When did this happen? And he smells...he smells like the tunic. It was him! He gave it to me!_ Raven realized. She made a noise of exclamation.

"What? Oh, god, I'm sorry!" Briar began to back away and she tightened her hold.

"No, no. It's...the tunic...thank you." She kissed him again.

Teri pushed her bangs from her face. She adjusted her sword and re-did her high ponytail. She reined her horse short and jumped off to check the road. She grinned mercilessly. The Hectered HouseWay Manor was just ahead. The Hectereds had died many years ago and the place deserted. Just the place for kidnappers of beautiful, wealthy daughters of nobility. And these five-day-old tracks did nothing to sway her theory. She swung back into Kilter's saddle and panted his neck reassuringly.

"No one takes my beloved baby sister from me and gets away with it!" She whispered fiercely.

"Ssssteeth, Briar, it stings!" Raven hissed lowly.

"Wow, not cursing a bluestreak? Maybe I have tamed you, Milady." Briar's eyes laughed.

"Not a chance, you arrogant ass." Raven said without real venom.

"I should've done this the moment you awoke. At least when I cut them off. I'm afraid I was a bit-"

"Of a clod. Yes, yes, I know that, just finish up already!" Raven excused him impatiently.

The others bit back their giggles and smiles at the fondly fussing couple. Briar was putting salve and bandages on her wrist and ankles, still swollen and chaffed from the ropes. Sami put her arms around Robert's waist and laid her head upon his shoulder. He smiled and lay his head on hers. Cy smiled wistfully thinking of the day he and his dream beloved could be together and plant a beautiful garden. He was a bit embarrassed when anyone called him to it, but he loved growing things. He wanted someone to share that with.

"Sami...why did you leave me to come back here the other day I went to bathe?" Raven asked suddenly looking towards her friend. Anything to distract her from the pain.

"Robert haz ztrange breazing attackz. I help him becauze I know zome of the healing craftz." Sami explained.

"Breathing attacks?"

"The doctor calls it asthma." Robert told her.

"He would be fine if he didn't overexert himself!" Briar snorted, annoyed.

"And if you'd clean this dust mote inn!" Robert retorted hotly.

"How about a little of both?" Raven suggested.

"We have to keep her, Briar! She's smart, if hot-tempered." Cy teased.

"You have yet to meet Teri. She makes up a whole new word just for herself and her temper." Raven giggled.

"I would like meet your sister. If you trust her with your life, she must be a woman of perfection." Briar pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"She is. You must be perfection yourself also. I would trust you with my life. Hm...it seems your theory is in question. I see obvious flaws here." Raven replied tapping her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Really, such as what?"

"Your insufferable bigheadedness. Oh, and your lack of wit, height-" Raven ticked off with her fingers.

"Please stop, you could go on all night." Briar said with a hand up, unoffended.

"Why, yes, I could." Raven agreed. Their companions laughed.

"I was right! You _are_ taking their respect from me!" Briar cried outraged. He finished his bandaging and she stood shaking her brown skirt she had changed into that morning.

"Why, I could never do such a thing!" Raven's eyes sparkled.

"Really? Why not?" Cy asked waiting expectantly.

"Because he never had respect to begin with, only fond disapproval." Raven replied.

"You snot nosed little chit of mine! I will pin you to the floor and-"

"Do wicked, naughty thing to me? Please do, I have read so much about them in books." She said, barely restraining her laughter and clasping her hands in front of her. He leapt from the floor and she shrieked.

Gathering up her skirt, she fled, still laughing. She pushed open the doors and ran, breathless and flushed. She looked behind her and shrieked seeing him bearing down on her. Neither saw the figure looming of the darkness.

It was dark. The stars shined brightly and it was warm, strange for England's night so far into fall. Raven remembered everything in blaring clarity as he lay there.

He had caught her. His arms twining around her waist. They fell laughing and she shrieking in a tumble. He pinned her to the ground.

"Wicked naughty things?" Raven asked playfully.

"Very much, I promise, my love." Briar whispered.

He looked so devastatingly beautiful smiling roguishly down at her. His green eyes were almost black in the shadows of his face. His hair fell around his face, glinting green in the moonlight. His five 'o' clock shadow still covered his face, but it felt utterly sinful when he kissed her, roughly tickling her face. Then, he convulsed.

Blood splattered on her face, spraying from his mouth. Warmth spread over her belly and a glare of starlight on metal shined between their bodies. His eyes were wide and unseeing as he arched towards her, Teri above him, her boot against his back to pull out her blade. His body was so heavy. Strange, for he was so small, barely seeing over her head, and his body naturally lean made more so from lack of food.

"I have slain your molester. I will always protect you, little sister." Teri said emotionlessly looking at him. She kicked him off of Raven. Raven let out a strangled cry.

"What have you done, my beloved sister?" Raven asked in odd voice.

"Slain your kidnapper. The monster was trying to rape you, you do not feel sorry for this vermin, surely?" Teri asked amazed. Her eyes widened as Raven let out a sound so inhuman it was bone-chilling. "Rae?"

"I loved him! He called me 'my love'. He loved me, too! I never...I never told him. No, Teri, no! He is my soulmate! What have you done, sister?"

Teri dropped to her knees. Her bloodstained sword falling into the dew soaked grass.

"Rae, you were shrieking-"

"We were playing a game of chase! No, no, my love, do not be dead!"

"Raven?"

"Friend?"

"Briar!" Cy rushed to Briar's side. "No."

"Yes...I killed him. What have I done to you, little sister?" Teri cried. She tried to hug her, but Raven flinched violently.

"I hate you, but cannot bear it. Oh sister, I love you, but hate you so! I cannot feel so much! I will explode! I cannot bear my pain or hatred! My love!" Raven wept into his shirt and her hand reached to his boot.

"Raven, what are you doing?" Sami asked quietly, too shocked to feel.

"Ending it. I cannot live without him. Even if I could, I could not stand to hate you, killer of my heart and beloved sister." Raven raised her hand, the knife gleaming.

"No-" Robert's strangled cry ended as Raven stabbed herself through the breast. Her heart's blood pounded through the wound, pouring over Briar's tunic.

She died, her mouth pressed to the corner of his, their life's blood mingled in death.

"It has been a year." Cy said quietly looking at the small gravestones. Teri nodded, her hand on her protruding stomach.

"I miss her so. I was so hot headed! I killed my sister's love and ended her life as well." Teri wept bitterly in Cy's shoulder.

"But all iz well now. They are togezer, zat iz all zat matterz." Sami stated, placing forget-me-nots in between the markers.

Robert had told after Raven had died that his mother and Teri and Raven's mother were the same person. Seri Ironarm was forced into marriage after Slade Ironarm brutally raped her. Teri was born from that union. Three years later, she fell in love with a simple stablehand her own age of seventeen. Though she did not want to be an adulteress, Slade found out about her love and the stableboy's return of the feeling, he forced them to commit adultery in front of him and then beat her brutally making the young man watch. Slade then killed the boy. He was a twisted, sick man, and though he had done so much, and continued to do so, Seri only pitied him. She died in childbirth because hitting her one day induced the labor three weeks before time.

Raven and Robert were twins and the wet nurse fed them both, but after they were weaned, much too early, the nurse was forced to take Robert with her. She had no funds to provide for him and sent him to the orphanage, but visited him to tell him a twisted version of the story saying his twin sister was stolen by Duke Slade Ironarm. He escaped to reclaim his sister when he found, or was found by, Briar Hectered, who had run away from his orphanage. Briar found out when he was fifteen he was engaged to the very girl he was helping to find and they started to work as bandits so not use his parents' funds to find her.

"I wish we could've become siblings, twin, but it was not meant to be." Robert clenched his fists to keep the tears at bay.

"We will be siblings for her." Teri whispered, repeating the same phrase he had told her before.

They split the bunch of flowers in Teri's hand in two bunches and both fell to their knees, Robert helping the very pregnant Teri. They set the snowdrops onto their graves and Robert helped her back to her feet after a few moments of silence.

"I love you, Raven. And I love you, Briar, because my dear little sister did. Forgive me, please." Teri begged for the thousandth time.

A gentle rain broke even though the sun was out.

"That's not a good omen." Cy said quietly.

"Yes, it is, my one and only. Raven adored playing in the rain and wished on her wedding it would rain down upon her while she said 'I do' and while she danced with her beloved." Teri smiled, throwing back her head. Tears ran down her face as she cried. The other three did the same, dealing with their grief differently, but all gaining strength from the little downpour with the sense of their friends within it.

V V V

Kitty: I liked this! I wonder, do you know what's going on yet? Are you confused out of your tiny little minds? MUAAHAHAHAHAH- hack cough Nvm, insert evil laugh here There, evil laugh, done.


	4. Greeen Eyes and Fur

Kitty: Wheet whoo! I like this one. I added a bunch of people not in original script, but like it. I embellished it a lot, too. Yes! I used a new word! YEE HAW! Yee haw? Okay, don't ask.

Chapter Four

Green Eyes and Fur

Raven walked with her elder brother and sister, holding little Aaron's hand. She heard a sad, mewling cry, as did her siblings. They rushed to the fence and peeked through the cracks in the worn wood. She gasped. The old man Hobbs had a little kitten in his large hands and strangling it!

"STOP IT! You monster!" Raven screamed through the fence. Hobbs was so surprised, he did.

Raven dropped Aaron's hand and scrambled over the boards, hands getting splinters. She ran up to Hobbs and held out slightly bleeding hands. He stared at her.

"Give it to me." She ordered him, big navy blues eyes serious.

"No can do, young 'un. This one here is a runt and a demon. Lookit!" He thrust the kitten in her face.

Big green eyes stared into hers. It had black stripes down its back and tail and all the way up its head stopped at the bridge of its nose. It was pink and quivered. Its tiny chest and stomach moved rapidly, scared to the bursting. Besides its black stripes, however, it was green.

"Is it a boy or girl?" she asked simply unimpressed, though inside she was shocked.

"Huh?" Hobbs grunted.

"Male or female. Does it have penis or vagina? Get it now? Boy or girl?" Raven asked impatiently. Her siblings giggled or made different noises depended on their maturity level.

"Don't get disrespectful! Can't you see its green?"

"Boy or girl, Mr. Hobbs?" Raven repeated, her foot tapping.

"Boy."

"Good, I'll take him." Her hand lifted again.

"What? No! This one is meant for death. Its mama protected it for a while, but even she knocked it away. It won't survive without a mother anyway."

"_I_ am now his mother. Give him to me."

"No-OOOWWW!" he howled.

He dropped the kitten, clutching his shin. Raven grabbed the kitten before it hit the ground and ran for all her worth to the fence. A grinning River was leaning over the top. She put the kitten in her large cargo pants pocket and jumped up to grab River's wrists. He pulled her over and she lifted the kitten out of her pocket and ran towards home.

"Raven, I am very disappointed in you. You were disrespectful and kicked an elder. You realize what you did was wrong, right?"

"Yes, sir." Raven replied simply, not giving an excuse. The man smiled at his fifth child.

"Raven Thelma Slider, you will clean dishes for a two weeks and..." Raven held her breath, "Raise the kitten by yourself. Including potty training. By the way, daughter?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Where did you learn...penis and vagina?"

"I heard it on t.v. I thought a grown-up would know what it meant. I just know a girl has a-"

"That is enough. Go feed our kitten." Howard Slider waved his hand and she ran away. "So much like her mother, and only seven. Beatrice, you would have adored her."

"Okay, cat, you must have a name." Raven stated.

"What about Tiny Tim?" River suggested grinning, leaning over the edge of his bunk bed.

"No."

"Pickle! Because he is green like a pickle!" Christa scratched under its little chin.

"No, he is not food, Chris." Raven retorted irritated. Christa pouted.

"How about Tiger? He's got the stripes! He's so cute!" Trista stroked the little kitten.

"Spot!" Little Steve cried.

"He hasn't got spots!" Trista shouted at her little half-brother.

"So?"

"Beast."

"What?"

"His name is Beast. And he _will_ live up to his name, won't you, Beast?" Raven asked him sternly, raising him to her face. The green kitten named Beast licked her nose and purred loudly.

All her seven siblings laughed, even the baby Geoffrey. She growled at the happily purring Beast.

"Now, if you're going to be my cat, Beast, you have to be clean." Raven was dressed in a yellow on-piece bathing suit. She blushed at his tilted head look. "I know I look stupid, so shut up and stop looking at me or I'll drown you."

"Mew." came the small reply. She blushed at the cute sound and then shook her head.

"Bath, you little heathen!" She gently wet him down and scrubbed with her finger down his tiny body. "You poor thing. You have fleas and are so dirty. Huh?" She stopped seeing a long scratched down his side beneath his fur. "Oh, your mama did this, huh?" she washed it gently as Beast cried. She rinsed him off.

"Meow!"

"Shh, shh little Beast. Don't cry." Raven murmured soothingly, wrapping him in an enormous towel. Beast cried softly as Raven dried off his shivering body. "There, now let's put on some bacitracin ointment. Then, we'll feed you!"

"Mew." Beast whined softly.

"Don't worry, it'll be warm milk and all for you. What do you think?" Raven asked with a smile.

"Purrrr!"

"Tee hee." Raven blushed snuggling with her still damp kitten, pulling a small tube out of the medicine cabinet.

Raven curled on her side on her futon. Little Beast was curled in front of her nose. Her little brother, Aaron, was sprawled beneath Beast, one hand clutching Raven's shirt and a thumb in his mouth. Their black hair shined mutely, blue highlights gleaming in the streetlight from outside. Pale skin seemed almost transparent, the only thing they did not share in looks were their eyes. Little Aaron's were black and hers navy blue.

Christa and Trista, fraternal twin sisters, sprawled over their shared bottom bunk bed. Trista's short blonde hair fell over her face and Christa's long red hair was all over the pillow. Both had tan skin from their sports, Christa's swimming and Trista's baseball. Christa had grass green eyes and Trista had bright blue eyes. Both had long legs for twelve year olds and lanky forms.

River was the oldest boy and had his own bed, the top bunk. He had spiky unmanageable black hair. His blue eyes were barely open in his sleep, a trait his other siblings were slightly scared of. He snored loudly, one leg and arm over the side of his bunk. He was a regular computer wiz and had made their large bulky computer from scratch only two years before. He was the whooping age of fourteen and his voice still cracked.

Jenna was the eldest kid at the age of fifteen. River, Jenna, Christa, and Trista all had the same mom and all had their mom's nose and full-lipped mouth. Jenna shared River and Trista's blue eyes, but one was black, nobody knew why. She was into fashion and was popular in her high school. She had dyed her hair pink and often wore it in pigtails braided with black strings braided into her braids and tied with the same strings. She had striped purple and pink stockings she always wore and had her own room.

Steve was four and had his mother's dark skin, though considerably lighter, seeing how their dad had white skin. He had his mother's black eyes and loved to smile. He often followed his tomboy sister Trista around and playing little league. Trista often yelled at him and acted annoyed when he followed her around, but was fiercely protective of her little half brother. He slept in the futon next to Raven's on the floor the six siblings, Steve, River, Christa, Trista, Aaron, and Raven shared.

Geoffrey, only two, was the baby, slept in a crib in their parents' room. They figured when he was three he'd share their room, too. He had the same light chocolate skin as Steve, his older brother, and black eyes. He didn't really speak but often played with River who spoke to him like he was fourteen instead of two and was learning how to use tools like River. They figured they'd have two bigheaded, technical geniuses soon.

Raven and Aaron had the same mom. Beatrice Frantin-Slider had died during childbirth to Aaron and Howard Slider, not one to stay lonely, had married a year later and had Steve. That didn't mean he didn't love his second wife, he just couldn't stand to be alone and loved very easily.

His kids didn't mind _too_ much. They never lacked in the friend department. Jenna was the only one with a major problem. With so many kids she didn't get much of an allowance and couldn't buy all the coolest fashions and cosmetics. But she was pretty cool about it after her occasional fuss. She _was_ a teenage girl.

Their new mom, and third wife, was Montica Hartford, now Slider. She was mixed and very friendly. She was a killer cook, too, and taught anybody who wanted to know how to cook. She was an assistant chef at a local diner that did pretty well. Howard Slider owned a bookstore and coffee shop. He did okay, too. His children, every one, loved him dearly, even if he couldn't be without a partner for long.

Raven petted Beast who was kicking fitfully in his sleep. _A nightmare..._ Raven thought to herself. She remembered the little song her mother would sing to her when she had nightmares and in turn Raven sang to Aaron when he had nightmares.

"What the world needs now...is love...sweet love...it's the only thing...the world...has too little of..." Raven sang, still stroking Beast softly. He quieted and she sang it again, relaxing herself as Beast purred in his sleep.

"Byo, little siblings!" Jenna waved running out the door with her bookbag over her shoulder.

"I'm only one year younger than you!" River yelled after her. "Stop girl! See ya guys!" He shoved a piece of toast in his mouth and ran after her to middle school.

"Is everybody ready for the school of elementary?" Christa asked.

"No, I have to finish this." Raven replied, rolling her eyes. Christa's teachers must beat themselves in frustration for her way of speaking.

"What are you doing, freakazoid?" Trista asked eating Pop-tarts to her step-mother's horror.

"Do not call your sister that, Trista!" Montica scolded angrily. She continued feeding Geoffrey _real _food.

"What? She is. Even kids at school call her that." Trista retorted nonchalantly.

"But you will not." said a voice from the hallway.

"Urk. Sorry, dad." Trista jumped up and kicked her skateboard into her hands. "See ya at school."

"Wait up, Trista!" Steve cried jumping from his chair. Howard scooped up his son.

"No, you're too young for even Pre-K, you stay here and wait for Mrs. Justin." Howard laughed.

"What are you doing, Hon? You and Chris will be late for school." Montica asked wiping oatmeal from Geoffrey's face.

"It's a list for Mrs. Justin. It's all the times she needs to feed Beast. Where he usually hides and my school's number to call me if anything goes wrong." Raven answered absent-mindedly stroking her kitten's head as he purred.

Black eyes met green eyes as Howard and Montica smiled at each other over her head. She had Beast all of two days, having saved him on the way home from school on Friday. Raven had gone into full mom mode and Beast was already spoiled.

"Bye, Montica, bye dad!" Raven hopped from her chair. She kissed Beast head and grabbed her backapck and little brother.

The three remaining school-attending siblings ran for all their worth to Jefferson Elementary School. Beast meowed confused and lonely without his savior. Howard petted him abstractedly. He quieted, purring.

"Sorry, no." Raven answered. She walked away adjusting her backpack.

"You really are a freak." Trista said shaking her head.

"Why?" Raven inquired dryly knowing the answer.

"You just turned down a _senior_ asking you out. You're only a freshman! You'd be popular throughout the school!"

"Until he humiliates me when he tells me it was a bet and I'm the school's new laughingstock." Raven retorted simply. Trista still got on her nerves and she was fifteen now!

"But you never had a boyfriend before. Trista is right some of the time. You are a... hermit. You must get out!" Christa exclaimed throwing her arms in the air.

"I am out. Noticed the sunshine much, Chris?" Raven pointed out.

"You must party! It is fun!" Christa amended earnestly.

"Yeah, it totally rocks. You dance for hours and get sweaty and exhausted! You eat a bunch of snacks and laugh at people when they throw up the punch!" Trista continued where Christa left off.

"What a fabulous way to waste my time." Raven said rolling her eyes.

"Oh, come on, try it once." Trista pleaded.

"Why?" Raven asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm tired of people asking me if the freaky goth chick is my sister." Trista answered simply.

"How kind of you to ask, but no." Raven pulled out her book.

"Oh, god, not another _book_!" Trista exclaimed.

"What's wrong with books? My sister is just fine with or without a boyfriend, Trista. Back off." Aaron said joining them from the middle school, Steve just behind him.

"Thank you, Aaron." Raven smiled at him. He beamed. He adored his older sister.

"Isn't Beast's birthday today?" Aaron asked. Raven paled.

"Oh my god! I'm late! He's going to be worried! Bye!" She shoved her book back in her backpack, zipped it, and ran for it.

"Why can't she run like that for softball?" Trista asked annoyed.

"Beast isn't at the home plate." Steve answered simply dribbling his basketball.

Raven threw open the door and ran to the backyard, the front door slamming behind her. She slid open the glass doors.

"Beast! Beast!" She cried out. She ducked back into the house, throwing her bag on the floor and kicking off her shoes.

She walked to the hall closet and pulled out an armful of presents and putting them on the kitchen table and she went to the fridge to grab the large cake in the plastic cover. She then grabbed the can of expensive cat chow. She turned to see a large green blur hurtling over the top of the fence to land in backyard. Her smile lit up her entire face.

Beast stretched, his long graceful body rippling lean muscles. One ear was nicked and from his ear to his chin a scar enhanced his rogue look. After just a month he had started growing until he was barely one and had gotten officially huge. He had dominated the entire neighborhood's cat kingdom and got into a fight at _least_ once a week. He was the bane of Raven's existence and she loved him dearly, even more than her father and little brother.

He trotted up to the house, yawning largely. He jumped onto the table.

"Ahem, Beast." Raven said sternly.

He looked up at her innocently. She stared back. He jumped down and stretched then scratched behind his ear acting like he didn't even care. She giggled.

"Happy Birthday, Beast." She said, hugging him after dropping to her knees.

"Mrrow! Meow!" He replied expectantly. She smiled. She lifted him up and held him to her chest.

"Maybe later, okay?" She snuggled into his head and turned hearing the door. The others entered.

"Hey! Aren't supposed to wait for Montica and Dad?" Trista demanded.

"Montica and dad are right here!" Howard announced.

"We had to pick up Geoffrey, remember?" Montica said.

"Yeah! Cake!" exclaimed Geoffrey happily.

"Yes! Cake! YUMMY!" Christa agreed enthusiastically.

"We have to sing happily birthday first!" Raven admonished angrily.

"It's just a cat." Steve grumbled. Both Trista and Raven glared at him.

"He is NOT just and cat!" Both yelled at the same time. They glared at each other.

The only thing they both agreed on was Beast. They loved him and doted on him, spoiling him shamelessly, but both were very possessive. Raven loved him because she saved him, raised him and, well, he _was _**her** cat. Trista liked because he was cute, made her laugh, and fought as much as her. She thought he was awesome.

"Yes, so let's sing!" Christa interrupted their staring contest.

The whole family sang and then lit candles. Raven blew them out for Beast who meowed at the candles when he was supposed to wish which made everybody laugh. Each person opened their presents for him.

Christa gave him a large package of catnip.

Geoffrey gave him a squeaky mouse.

Steve gave him a feather.

Howard gave him flea collar.

Montica gave him a wrapped piece of meat that they saved for later.

"What the hell is that?" Raven snapped angrily at Trista.

"It's _his_ present."

"He's a cat! Not a DOG!" Raven shouted.

"Mrrow?" Beast looked at the gigantic bone curiously, one head to the side. He smacked it.

Everybody but Trista and Raven laughed.

"See he doesn't like it!"

"He just never had one before! He'll like it later." Trista shot back.

Beast looked at harder, tilting his head the other way. He sniffed it and then lay down on it. They all laughed again.

"HA! He likes it."

"Whatever. Here's my present." Raven said blowing off her eighteen-year-old sister.

She opened up a box to show him a dark blue collar that matched her eyes. It had a gold plaque on it that had his name inscribed on it.

"Your tag can go on your flea collar. This is just for your name." She put it around his neck and smiled at him. "Don't you look so handsome, Beast."

"Mrrow!" He agreed loudly, and licked her nose. She giggled.

"Okay, time for cake!" Geoffrey proclaimed.

"YAY!" Christa yelped jumping up. They all looked at her.

That night, Beast curled up, his nose against hers as she curled towards him. The boys had taken over Jenna's old room and Christa got River's old bed.

Raven stroked down Beast's side and he meowed questioningly. She smiled.

"What the world...needs now...is love...sweet love, " She sang softly. He purred loudly.

Trista stared up at the bunk bed, her arms behind her head. Her eyes drifted shut, the smell of lavender returning to her memory. A figure with soft arms and navy blue eyes and blue-black hair rose in her mind's eye, Raven's voice echoing in her ears changing into this long forgotten woman's soft voice.

"It's the only thing...that the world...has too little of." Raven hummed the verse, words forgotten. She fell asleep with Beast's purr in her head.

"Raven!" Raven turned to see him again chasing her.

"Hello, Chad." She smiled. It _was_ kind of nice to be liked even if she didn't like him back.

"Are you coming to that party on Friday?" He asked blue eyes gazing ather. She shook her head.

"I have plans. I am never free on Friday." She answered returning to her book walking home.

"But...Friday is like _date_ night." He whined cutely. She rolled her eyes.

"So? I don't date."

"Well, can't you change your Friday plans just this once? I want you to come really bad. It won't be a party without you."

"Because I'm oh so much fun to be around, right?" Raven raised her eyebrow.

"Yes. I like you." He blushed.

"Well...I guess...just this once though." She mumbled blushing, too.

"Yes! I pick you up at eight." He jogged away and she 'read' her book, never flipping the page.

"I'm sorry, Beast, but he likes _me_. I have to go. How about this one?" She asked Beast. He stuck his nose in the air. "Come on, it's just once. I promise he won't ever mess up our Fridays again." She wheedled. He looked at her wide blue eyes and sighed.

He walked over to a pair of low ride black jeans with a wide brown belt and a black long sleeved shirt that fell low on her shoulders with a silver studded dragonfly on its side.

"Mrow." he said exasperated.

"Thank you!" She hugged him and kissed his cheek. She changed quickly and frowned. "My bra straps show...is that bad?" She asked turning one way then the other. He tilted his head one way than the other way.

"Are you asking Beast for dressing tips agai-Whoo! You look great, freak!" Trista whistled.

"Is it okay for my bra straps to show?" she asked panicky.

"Well, it's a black bra..." she trailed off and looked and Beast, they nodded. "Yes."

"Mrow!" He meowed at the same time.

"Okay..." she trailed off. Beast jumped off the bed and ran off. "He's mad at me." Raven said tearfully.

"You're an emotional wreck, and no, he's not, well, maybe a little. He went to get you something for your neck." Trista told her. Raven's hand flew to her neck.

"What?" Beast appeared with a ribbon dangling from his mouth.

It was a black choker with a red gem in the middle, a black dragonfly embedded in the gem. Howard was chasing him.

"You damn cat, get back here!" Howard cursed.

"Dad, it's for me. Where'd he get it from?" Raven asked, crouching down to get it. His forepaws bracing on her knee and she gazed at it. "It's Mum's." She whispered.

"Yes, your mother loved dragonflies, just like you. She wore that a lot. She would've given it to you, but...she died." He trailed off.

"Thank you, Beast." Raven murmured. He reached up and licked her nose. She giggled and quickly put it on, standing as Beast jumped away.

"It's perfect." Trista said with a nod.

"I thought you were a tomboy?"

"I am, with a eye for what looks good. That looks good." Trista said with a nod at her outfit.

"And so do you." Christa said walking in behind her father.

"Mrrow!" Beast affirmed.

Ding Dong!

"That's him."

"Let's go!" Trista cried her fist in the air.

Her arm went over Raven's shoulder and Christa did the same on the other side. They trooped to the front door where Chad waited.

Beast ran to the window faced the front yard in the living room. He placed his paws to the window and pressed his nose against the glass. Raven didn't look back. He cried mournfully.

"Whew! I'm back!" Raven cried. She and Chad had been going out since that Friday three weeks ago. "Beast? Beast!" She searched the room and then ran all around the house. "Beast!"

"I haven't seen him for two days." Steve noted as she frantically searched the kitchen. She looked up from under the sink.

"What if he's hurt?" she wrung her hands. "I shouldn't have gone to the movies! I promised him only one Friday! It's been three plus Saturday! And last Sunday!"

"Get a grip! You have a human boyfriend. You need to let that cat go! He's just a cat." Steve rolled his eyes.

Navy blues eyes flamed.

"You little jerk! HE IS NOT JUST A CAT! HE'S MY BEST FRIEND! I WOULD DIE FOR HIM! HE WAS THE ONLY FRIEND I HAD FOR EIGHT YEARS!" she ran to the front door and grabbed her jacket.

Steve blinked surprised.

Raven panted a flashlight in her hand.

"Beast! Beast! Please, come back! I'm so sorry! Please come back!" She fell to her knees in the middle of the park. Tears threatened to fall. "Beast, come back to me..." She sobbed.

"Mrrow!" A green blur launched at her.

"Beast!"

"Mrow! Purrr." He rubbed against her chin. He braced his forepaws on her chest and looked at her. "Mrrow?" He smacked at her face where tears were falling.

"I'm so sorry. Don't leave me again." She begged. He licked at her cheeks and then licked her nose. She hiccuped and in a watery breath began to sing their song. He purred and curled into her arms as she rose walking back home.

"Sorry, Chad, no Fridays." Raven shook her head.

"We're boyfriend and girlfriend now, why not?" He demanded. She looked away and then took a deep breath.

"When I was seven, I saved a kitten on a Friday. He just turned eight. I love him dearly. I promised when I was seven I would save my Friday for him only. I broke that promise three times and he ran away. I managed to find him...or him me, and I won't let him be sad again. I'd miss him too much."

"A cat? You won't goon a date with me for a cat?" he said.

"Correct. I'm sorry, I promised him first."

"It's just a cat." Her eyes blazed fury.

"No, he is not. He was my best friend, and only friend, for eight years. I could never choose someone else over him, I'm sorry. Please, understand." Raven said quietly.

They were at the wharf, waves crashing against the pillars holding up the dock. They were walking beneath them like they sometimes did. It was Sunday.

"I don't have to understand shit, Raven. You're choosing a cat over me?" Chad whispered lowly.

Raven's muscles tightened in the need to run. During their short time together, he had shown a slightly violent side. One time a guy asked her to dance at a party he had pulled her away with a grip so tight it left a bruise that lasted a week. One time he smacked her for calling him a jerk. She thought he had been having a bad day, but that tone of voice suggested otherwise.

"Chad, it's just on Friday. We still have all weekend." His hands gripped her upper arms painfully. "Chad, stop it."

"No. You're my girlfriend. You're not choosing a cat over me, damn it."

"I don't have to choose, I'm not your girlfriend anymore. You're violent. Let me go." Raven said coldly. He smirked, humorlessly.

"What? Waiting for your cat? Sorry, but no cat is gonna save you." He hissed.

He pushed her to the ground and tore at her pants. Her eyes widened.

"Let me go! Stop it! Let me go, damn it!" She scratched at his face and kneed him in the side. She jumped up and ran, shedding her bulky jacket.

"You bitch!" He chased after her.

Her breath came in puffs. She looked out at the waves crashing onto the beach. _Chad doesn't know how to swim!_ She remembered. She ran towards the waves.

"Are you crazy? It's freezing!" He heard him scream. She waded into the water as he caught up.

She dived into the water and kicked for all her worth. She surfaced to see him wading in behind her. She began to swim deeper.

"You crazy bitch!" She continued, fighting through the waves and dizzying cold.

She stopped and turned. She treaded the water until he finally left. She swam back her limbs numb. She walking unto the beach, shivering. Her jacket was gone. She cursed and began to walk home.

"Raven!" Montica stood.

"Rae, why are you wet?" Aaron asked rising. They had all gathered in the living room, worriedly waiting for her.

"I took a swim," She chattered. She started towards the stairs.

"What? Why? Are you crazy?" Trista exclaimed.

"Yes, I am."

"It's winter! You do not swim in the winter unless you're inside!" Christa said.

"Rae, what happened?" Aaron murmured. She ignored them and continued up the stairs.

She stripped off her clothes, threw them on the dresser so not to soak the floor. She pulled on a giant T-shirt and dove into the futon. Beast meowed concerned. She laid an arm over him and smiled with her teeth still chattering.

"I'm okay. He just tried to rape me. I dumped him before that, though. I thought he was violent." She giggled and shuddered and drew the covers around them closer. "I chose you over him, I made a good choice, you aren't violent." she giggled again seeing his ear and scar, "Well, not to me." she began to cry, her whole body shaking. He meowed and licked her face with a warm, rough tongue.

"That jerk." Trista whispered, her knuckles cracking.

"He pays for hurting one of the Sliders." Geoffrey said his eyes narrowed. They all nodded.

"What the world...needs now... achoo! Is love... sweet love..." Raven sang, her nose touched Beast's.

He purred and licked her nose. He moved away and curled against her stomach, trying to warm her. She curled around him.

"It's the only thing...the world... has too little of...achoo!" She sang it again, her words soft and low, comforting herself as well as Beast.

Raven walked down the road, a bag of books from the library in her hands. Chad had been beaten up and Christmas was right around the corner. She hummed Beast's favorite song and her lullaby aloud. She had just found a great book, and she found a cool present for Beast. He loved dragonflies because she did and often chased them at the park by the pond. She got him a stuffed dragonfly with shiny wings. She giggled, blushing, imagining him roll around with it, attacking it for all its worth and then sleeping on it for a catnap.

"Mrrow!" She turned to see Beast on the other side of the road and smiled.

He often came to walk her home now. She glanced up as something fell in front of her nose. Snow was falling and she smiled. She and Beast loved playing in snow. She looked back down as a car's brakes screeched.

Beast was in the road, running towards her. She saw the car just as he did. His green eyes widened, frozen in shock and fright. She ran towards him as the car lost control on the ice.

Her large galoshes smacked against the asphalt and her calf length tan coat weighed her down. She ran harder. She dove and grabbed Beast. She felt something hit her back and felt something snapped. Her world went black and her head hit the icy road and she rolled, her limp body curled around Beast to protect him.

She stopped moving, sliding slightly on the ice. Beast squirmed out of her hold and looked at her wide unseeing navy eyes. He meowed and patted at her face. He smacked her hard and then sniffed her.

He sat and cried loudly as onlookers gasped. His yowling echoed through the air.

The door to car that hit Raven opened, music spilling out.

_"What the world needs now, is love, sweet love-"_

He yowled louder, desperately trying to drown out the song.

V V V

Kitty: Did you like it? I do. I know, a cat? And what's with the song? I can't answer the first one...I don't know why either, but it's better than mermaids, surely. It was going to be a story about mermaids. And the song...leave me alone. I saw the commercial with that song and something told me, "WRITE IT DOWN, IDIOT!" So, I did. Then, I didn't know what the fudge to do with it. So, I put it in here. Bebo!


	5. Caught BloodyHanded

Kitty: AAH! Good to be back! I went to Goodletsville in Nashville for Christmas.

Chapter Five

Caught Bloody Handed

"Oh! Look! It's Teen Titans!" exclaimed girl with black hair and large navy eyes.

"Oh, wow." The blonde flipped her hair over her shoulder and continued walking.

"Tanya...are you ever going to lighten up about it?" sighed a black haired boy his arms behind his head and a briefcase backpack dangling from his hands.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tanya snapped. Tanya's blue eyes sparked.

She wore the same sailor outfit as the black haired girl. A black pleated skirt that fell to their knees. It went with a short white shirt with short sleeves and black stripes around the end of the sleeves. A black handkerchief was tied under the collar and knotted over the breast. A crest with a black G surrounded by an oval and with wings was on the breast pocket.

"Brian, just leave her be." The girl with black hair said softly.

"Okay, Rae, I just don't like how's she's still angry at Chris for PURSUING his DREAMS." Brian told Raven, making his voice loud on purpose. Tanya ignored him. Raven's hand fell on his sleeve.

The boys' uniform for Gotham City High was had all black pants and a high collar, long-sleeved jacket over short-sleeved white shirt. The badge on the girls' pocket was also on the boys', only on the white shirt underneath.

Brian looked down at Raven and grinned, green eyes dancing. She smiled back.

"Come on, lovebirds, before I puke. We're going to be late if you keep exchanged gooey smiles." Tanya tossed over her shoulder. Raven blushed and lowered her head as Brian frowned.

"Don't be such a bitch, Tanya." Brian called back to her. Tanya flipped him off with a wink.

"She's right. We should be hurrying. We'll be late." Raven murmured.

"Whatever. Let's go." Brian jogged to the school entrance and Raven quickly followed.

"As you all know, your old classmates, now called the Teen Titans, just released their first album. It's sales sky rocketed and their song 'Superhero' got in the top five in the hit list!" announced their teacher. All the students cheered.

"How about we have a party to celebrate them?" Brian asked jumping up.

"YEAH!"

"I have a better idea. They're coming to town for their first concert. Maybe the principle can pull some strings and we can invite them here, too." Ms. Nakano smiled.

"GO, MS. NAKANO!" Tanya and Raven were the only ones who didn't whoop.

"I don't see what the big deal is. It's just one CD." Tanya said leaning back in her chair.

"But they're our friends." Raven replied softly pulling out her bento box. Brian pulled up a chair and turned it around to sit with his legs on either side of the back of the chair. He grabbed a miniature rice ball and popped it in his mouth.

"Can't you bring your own lunch?" sneered Tanya.

"Can't you bring a new personality?" Brian sneered right back.

"It's okay. I bring extra just for Brian." Raven put in lowly.

"Why? He's just a mooch."

"And you're just a bi-"

"Brian." Raven interrupted quickly. Brian ducked his head and grabbed another piece of food.

"Anyway, I...I..." Brian trailed off blushing and quickly stuffed his mouth again when Raven looked up at him.

"Let me guess, you're about to try again for a date and get knocked down flat?" Tanya taunted.

"N-no!" Brian stammered he got up quickly, "I need to go pee." He ran off.

"Ew. Too much information." Tanya grimaced.

"I wish you'd stop that." Raven muttered.

"What? You're going to turn him down anyway. You always do." Tanya shrugged digging into her noodles with relish.

"It's not like I don't _want_ to go with him." Raven whispered softly blushing.

"You blush too much. And what's stopping you from saying yes? Besides little ol' me?" Tanya quickly amended with a grin. Raven glanced away, her blush gone.

"Nothing." Tanya frowned in thought at Raven's pale, sad face.

"Eat up, little sis." Tanya urged using her nickname for her long time friend.

"Okay..."

"I'll back off for now, okay?" Tanya said after a while. Raven looked up confused. "Interfering with you and Brian. Only if you back off about Chris." Tanya waved her chopsticks in front of her nose.

"Sure." Raven smiled a small smile when the Ms. Nakano entered.

"Time for Algebra II." she announced happily. The class groaned putting away lunch boxes.

Raven had Brian walked home together and Tanya was left behind forGeology Club. She walked alone through downtown. She stopped in front of the music store and gazed through the window.

A poster of a trio, each with an instrument, posed with an explosive green background. Her hand lifted and fell onto the face of the drummer grinning widely at her. She turned away abruptly as her eyes pricked.

"The concert is this weekend." Tanya said suddenly. Raven and Brian looked up.

They were lounging in Tanya's room that Sunday. It had a western theme and a large bed. She was up on her bed painting her toenails idly as the two on the floor fighting over the manga scattered on the floor. Brian blanched.

"So? I thought you weren't going?" Brian muttered.

"I'm not."

"Or didn't care?" Brian added. Tanya glared at her toes.

"I don't. Shut up, brat." Tanya snapped.

"Brian, don't. She promised to stop messing with you about asking me out of we left her alone about Chris." Raven reminded him. Brian blushed and looked away. He clenched his eyes shut.

"About that...I...will you-"

"I have to go!"

"Go with me?" Brian opened his eyes and blinked. Raven was gone. "Where'd she go?"

"To throw herself in the lake." Tanya said. She rolled her eyes when he took her seriously. "She went home. It's three." She jerked her head towards the clock.

"I wonder she always leaves then?"

"Because her dad comes home at five and she needs time to get home and cook dinner." Tanya blew on her nails.

"Why haven't we ever been to her house?"

"...Um...Let's see if I can get this out right. She says because she's lives alone with her father the house isn't always clean and she doesn't want us to see her their messes." Tanya answered.

"But- my family of twelve keep my house a mess and you come to my house all the time. I doubt Raven makes messes anyway. Maybe her dad's a slob and she's embarrassed." Brian wondered.

"Whatever, it's none of our business." Tanya stated firmly. "At least, unless she tells us. So, when you gonna get the balls to ask her again?" Tanya teased.

"Go to the seventh layer of hell." Brian snapped. Tanya laughed.

Raven opened the door and slid inside quickly getting to the kitchen. She started boiling water and pulling out pans and ingredients when a door opened. Her pale face got several shades paler, but she kept going. Her hands shook as footsteps came nearer.

"Raven..." whispered a voice lashing like a whip. She looked up and met black eyes.

"Yes, father?"

"Why isn't dinner ready?"

"You're home early. I wasn-AH!" Raven fell to the floor, her head hitting the stove. A large bruise formed on her face.

"Don't make excuses! I was fired, again!" the tall man shouted.

"If you didn't drink so much, you wouldn't get fired." Raven murmured. She cried out as his fingers dug into her scalp, pulling her to her feet by her shoulder-length black hair.

"Are you talking back?" He snarled into her face. His breath stank of cheap sake.

"Just stating the truth." Raven whispered her eyes meeting his.

"I'll teach you to talk back to me!" He screeched dragging her out of the kitchen.

"NO! Stop it! Please! I'm sorry! Don't do it again." Raven cried out desperately.

She dug her nails into the carpet and bit her lip. The walls of her apartment were thin and anybody could hear the screams and thuds, but she learned long ago that nobody cared. She cried out as he threw her against the coffee table. His large hand grabbed her skirt and tore it away. Fingers dug into her skin and her eyes blanked as his hot breath filled her nose and skimmed over her cold cheek. Her body jerked in pain, his animal like pants in her ear. She dimly felt blood run down her thigh again.

Water boiled over, hissing as it hit the hot burner. Raven walked slowly into the kitchen, her eyes unseeing, her skirt pulled back on. Her socks scuffed over the linoleum as she looked down at the boiling water. She looked down to see red drops hit the floor and staining her socks. Suddenly an overwhelming rage filled her seeing those red drops, hearing the water hiss.

She grabbed the hot handle of the stainless steel pot. Without a noise she dropped it. The burning hot water splashed over her feet and her skirt was splattered. She heard a grunt and turned. Her father lay passed out on the floor of the living room. His pants still around his knees. Her whole being was filled with disgust, hatred, and fear of the sad, drunken man.

Raven picked up the pot and started what she left off, ignoring her burns.

"Wow, can you believe it? A famous band is coming to _our_ town!" exclaimed a junior high schooler excitedly.

"Isn't Robin _sooo_ cute?" squealed the other girl.

Tanya huffed irritable as the younger girls ran by. Brian snickered and Raven smiled softly.

"Don't they know Robin and Flare are in an item, since like..._kindergarten_?" Tanya rolled her eyes.

"Obviously not." Brian replied.

"Even if they did, it doesn't matter. They're _stars_ and out of their reach forever. They can daydream about stars without really wanting to _be_ with the stars." Raven explained lowly.

"Yeah, guess you're right." Tanya smiled at her and then frowned. "What happened to your leg?"

"I was boiling water and was daydreaming at the same time. Stupid me, I grabbing the pot while it was still hot and dropped it in surprise and it splashed all over my legs." Raven stared down at her hands that tightened involuntarily on the handle of her briefcase.

"Are you okay?" Brian asked concerned. His hand dropped on her shoulder and she flinched.

"Raven?" Tanya's voice snapped like a whip.

"What? Sorry. You startled me, Brian." Raven smiled up at Brian. Neither friend looked convinced. "We're going to be late if you two keep staring at me. I'm fine." Her hand touched Brian's.

"You're right." Tanya turned quickly and walked away briskly, her face dark in thought. Brian's finger laced through Raven's and she squeezed his hand with a smile.

"I'm fine." Raven repeated. Brian smiled back and they kept on walking.

Tanya sighed. Once again she was walking home alone. Of course, it gave her time to think about Raven uninterrupted. Her smaller, paler friend had been quiet and reserved ever since she met her...but... her quietness had always made Tanya uneasy. That was why she was almost always seen with Raven. She felt an unnatural urge to protect her. Probably, the same urge had brought Brian to Raven.

She had been a bit sharp this morning when she saw Raven flinch away from Brian. She'd seen her flinch away from other boys, even from Chris and Robin, but never Brian. Raven truly loved her protective idiot. Tanya wasn't an idiot like Brian. She had read a lot of books. Many books for teenagers nowadays were about drugs, suicide, and...rape...and many of the heroines in those books..._flinched-_

"No. I'm just being stupid. Raven wouldn't keep that from us, 'specially Brian, and he couldn't keep his mouth shut if you _sewed_ it shut." Tanya thought out loud, "I mean, she would, wouldn't she?" Tanya whispered.

She stopped as green caught her eye. Her hand rose and touched the grinning face of the drummer once again.

"Chris, I _need_ you. I'm so confused. I need your sound advice right now." Tanya's eyes pricked once more and his brown face blurred.

"Glad to know I'm missed. Last I heard you hated me." said a voice to Tanya's side. She jumped and squeaked.

"Ch-chr-" A large brown hand descended over her mouth.

"No matter how much I want to hear you talk to me without hatred in your tone, _don't_ say my name." A grin identical to the one in the poster shined in his face. Her hand grabbed her wrist and threw it away.

"You jerk! How dare you! What are you doing here?" Tanya yelled at him. Chris raised his hands.

"The concert, remember?" Chris hissed. He wore large sunglasses, dreadlocks, and baggy clothes hid his large quarterback frame.

"That's right." Her blue eyes gleamed. Chris began to sweat. "You're in that _concert-_"

"Tanya, please-"

"_The Teens Titans_, right? Oh, yes, you're CHRIS! THE FAMOUS DRUMMER OF TEEN TITANS! Silly me! How could I forget?" Tanya grabbed his wig and pulled it off along with his sunglasses. "Hmm, maybe that's why. You're _bald_." Tanya grinned mercilessly as teen girls shrilled around him. She snapped open his sunglasses and stuck out her tongue with a wink.

"Damn you, blondie!" Chris shouted high-tailing it away.

Tanya snickered. She tossed the wig in the trash and slipped on the sunglasses. She grabbed her fallen briefcase that she dropped when Chris had startled her. She snickers turned to full-blown laughter. By the time she got to the end of the block however, tears were falling down her face.

"I hate you, Chris." she whispered.

Raven turned towards the door startled. She looked at the clock.

"Four forty-two...I hope it won't take long." Raven muttered.

She walked to the door and opened it.

"Hiyo, friend!"

"Flare? Robin?" Raven squeaked.

"The one and only...well, two and only." Robin agreed with a grin.

His black hair had grown and he tied it back in a spiky rattail. He was tall, lean, and light blue eyes shined in his handsome face. Flare had her carroty-red hair streaked hydrant-red for an eye-popping affect and it was cut short in the back, long on the sides and had uneven bangs. Her grass eyes were lined in dark purple and she was wearing dark purple lipstick. For some reason, she still looked really cool.

"WOW! You guys are here early for the concert aren't you?" Raven said circling them. "You've changed so much."

"As have you." Flare's happy face was sad. "You look so much paler than I remember. And you're so skinny. Why are you bandaged, friend?"

"I dropped boiling water it splashed on my leg. I'll be fine, I _am _fine." Raven smiled.

"Flare's right. You're so much sadder now."

"My father's...having a hard time right now. We're tight on money. That's all. You should get going. My dad's often tired and doesn't like me having company over after his work hours. Shoo, shoo. Go get ready for your big concert." Raven pushed at them playfully with a smile.

"If you say so, friend." Flare bit her lip.

"Oh, yeah, we'll be doing a special concertat Gotham High. Maybe we'll call on somebody to sing one her beautiful secret songs." Robin teased. Raven flamed red.

"You wouldn't! I sing so horribly!" Raven protested.

"No, you don't! You sing better than me, just softer." Flare said. Raven blushed.

"Oh, just go!" Raven exclaimed.

"See ya, Raven!" The two waved and Raven quickly and back inside.

_Please, please, please, don't let him see them. Or don't let him recognize them!_ Raven prayed silently. She went quickly the kitchen and put his dinner on his plate and quickly fixed hers. The door opened and she started to hurriedly clean up.

"Is dinner ready?"

"Yes, father." Raven dried off her hands and grabbed his plate. He looked at it and snatched it. She flinched as it crashed into a wall.

"You had friends over. Those _famous_ freaks." He snarled.

Raven felt the same rage fill her as yesterday. Usually she was quiet and meek, agreeing with everything. But the last week or so, she started to speak up in the worst moments. Saul Grant, her father, was a vicious, disgusting drunkard. Because of him, she was pale, because of him, she was sad, because of him her songs and poems were filled with darkness, and because of him...her mother died. Her navy blues flamed.

"They aren't freaks." she whispered.

"Why? Why are talking back again? Do you want me to hurt you?" Saul growled grabbing her upper arm painfully.

"You're going to anyway, murderer." Raven whispered. She cried out as her back slammed against the counter in the same spot she had slammed into the coffee table yesterday.

"Don't you say that, you little bitch!" She bit her lip until it bled as he repeatedly slammed her into the counter. "Are going to talk back now?" He demanded. She glared up at him.

"Murderer. You killed her. I won't forgive you ever." She spat fiercely.

"Damn you!" She was thrown to the floor and once gain his hands ripped at her.

"Is that all you can do? Curse and pin me to the floor? Where's the imagination in that?" Raven taunted. _What am I doing? _Raven thought amazed at her gall...or stupidity.

"I'm going to make you scream!"

"You're going to make me puke." Raven retorted harshly. His hand slapped her mouth and she felt the linoleum as her clothes were torn away.

A while later, his foot collided with her stomach. She curled into a ball with a grunt. Food splattered over her body as he up-ended her dinner. The plate broke into large pieces next to her face as he dropped it, too. His footsteps walked away. Her eyes clenched. Her clothes were in tatters around her and blood colored the dirty white floor.

"Raven! You're face!" Tanya cried. Raven looked up. Her mouth was swollen and her bottom lip cut.

"I'm okay. Some punks tried to mug me when I went shopping." Raven grinned, "I kind of deserved it. I chewed them out verbally when I should've just handed over my change."

"What? You're the victim! Did you go to police? What about your dad?" Brian exclaimed.

"What happened to me is not what I would discuss with the police." Raven looked away.

"Raven... did they rape you-"

"Shut up, Tanya, and mind your own business." Raven snapped.

"But if they did, you need to see a doctor...what if you get pregnant-" Tanya was interrupted by Raven's laugh.

"Rae...?" Brian whispered.

"No danger, Tan, nothing like that could ever happen." Raven assured her still laughing.

"Raven, why are you laughing like that? It's creepy." Tanya whispered.

Raven just continued walking laughing fanatically.

"Okay, coward...today's Friday. Tomorrow's the concert...just do it. I'm mean, it's not like it's some band where we don't know the members. They're our friends. She'll come then, right?" Brian shook his head, "Just ask her, man."

"Giving yourself a pep talk?" Robin asked. Brian jumped high into the air and squeaked.

"You jerk! Make noise when you sneak up on people!" Brian exclaimed.

"That defeats the purpose." Robin pointed out.

"True...anyway, I have to ask Raven to the concert. See ya." Brian spun around.

"She won't say yes." Brian stopped and turned back around.

"Why not? I mean...I think she likes me...she smiles at me a lot and...and stuff." Brian blushed and pushed his two index fingers together nervously.

"She likes you, but she won't say yes." Robin repeated.

"That's stupid. Why not?"

"Because she doesn't like boys. Haven't you noticed? I've known her longer than you and she flinches."

"Yeah, well, she hasn't with me! Well, only once...but then she held my hand...she said I startled her." Brian confessed hesitantly.

"She's a practiced liar. She won't let you go any farther than holding hands."

"Of course not, you perv! She's not like that! And don't talk about her like that!" Brian shouted. He snorted, stomping away. "I'll show him...I know she'll say yes." He clenched a ticket in his fist.

"YES! Time for the concert!" cried out a fellow classmate as a bell rung. Everybody herded out excitedly talking over one another.

"Tanya...Tanya? Where's Tanya?" Raven looked around confused.

"Rae! Let's go!" Brian called over the mass of people. Raven frowned, but went to him.

Tanya clenched her fist. She stood outside the front of he school, the assembly in the back.

"I can't...he left me...I can't just...forgive and forget...I loved him...and he left me." Tanya whispered fiercely. "I need to...I need to help Raven...who cares about him?" Tanya fell hard onto the cold cement, her finger bouncing up and down in sync with the drums pounding through the school.

"That was awesome! They've gotten so much better since we last heard them!" Brian proclaimed.

"Haven't you heard their CD yet?" Raven asked accusingly.

"Of-of course." Brian stammered. Raven poked him in the side.

"You're a bad liar." _She's a practiced liar._

"Rae...I need to ask you something." Brian said abruptly, shaking his head clear of that thought.

"Yeah?" Raven turned surprised when he grabbed her wrist.

"Will...will you go the concert with me? I bought tickets...it'll go to waste...if you don't come." Brian closed his eyes, his face to the ground. Raven blinked.

"I can't...my father..."

"But they're you're friends! Surely he'd want you to support your friends."

"You don't know my father." Raven whispered, her own head falling.

"I spent all my money on these. I...I want to be with you, Rae. Please, don't turn me down again. I...I lo-o-love you." Brian stammered out, his face flaming.

Raven felt her world crashing to pieces around her. His fingers seemed to burn into her skin, racing all along her body. Her heart felt crushed under the weight of those words. Greens eyes met hers and tears slowly filled her eyes obscuring her vision.

"I...I'll come...no matter what. I'll be there...we'll be there together, I promise." Raven murmured.

"Really?"

"Yes...I don't know...but...I think I love you, too, I just don't understand." Raven reached slowly for his face. "Will you wait for me to understand what it means...to love?" Raven asked desperately.

"Yeah. I'll wait." Brian nodded. He smiled as cool fingers touched his cheek.

"Thank you." Raven pulled away and ran away, her tears finally falling.

_How can he love me? Love...love is painful...love only hurts and distorts all reason. But...I don't fill pain when I'm with him. Does he feel pain with me?_ She gasped as her heart throbbed painfully. _Maybe...it's a good kind of pain...like what I'm feeling now? A tight, overwhelming, utterly, sweet pain that fills every part of you. Maybe...real love is like that? _

"Why are you late?" Saul growled. Raven glared at him through her tears.

"I hate you." She said hoarsely. "I hate you and will hate you forever." Saul's eyes widened. Raven's form changed in his eyes to a taller woman with black hair and navy blue eyes filled with tears.

_"I hate you. I hate you and will hate you forever." _A voice echoed in his head.

"You...you're just like her. You're just like her!" Saul screamed.

The next thing Raven knew, oblivion descended upon her like a tsunami of blackness.

Raven opened her eyes slowly. Her whole body was in pain. She rose onto her hands and managed to get her feet beneath her. She grinned weakly. At least he didn't rape her this time. She stumbled to the bathroom. She bit her lip as she applied hydrogen peroxide to her cuts and bandaged herself up.

She pulled on a long skirt and a long sleeved blue shirt. She carefully put her shoes on over her bandaged feet, still raw from the burns from the hot water. She glanced behind her at the apartment and grimaced seeing the blood smeared on the carpet from her nose. She straightened and left.

"I have a promise to keep."

"Tanya...you weren't there." said a sad voice behind her.

"And I'm not going to be there tonight." Tanya replied shortly tossing another rock.

"Four skips, that's pretty good." Chris said lightly.

"Whatever. It's just a dumb rock." Tanya tossed another rock counting five skips before it sunk beneath the surface.

"Tanya...I'm sorry." Chris whispered finally. His hand brushed against her blonde hair. His hand dropped seeing her begin to tremble. "I didn't mean to...I just...wanted to be worth it..."

"Worth it? Worth what? We're just teenagers. You don't have to be famous to be worthy of somebody. All I ever wanted was...you. And you just tossed me aside for your damn fame!" Tanya's voice shook.

"Tanya...I didn't toss you aside! But I didn't want to be some high school quarterback forever! I wanted to be something great...even for a little while. Drumming was my ticket and I took it. I'm so sorry I hurt you...but you never said-"

"Never said I love you, right? Couldn't you just...know? I was always there, no matter what. I played football with you, I was there for every game, I helped you study, I told you everything, and I refused every guy who ever asked me out. I waited forever for you to ask me...ask me anything. Ask me how I felt, ask me out...anything. The next thing I know...you're gone...without even a good-bye!" Tanya shouted angrily.

"I couldn't...say good-bye. I was a coward. I thought you wouldn't care..." Chris reached out for her again.

"Don't! Don't look at me!" Tanya jerked away, her hair falling around her face. Chris's eyes widened.

"Tanya..."

"I don't...I don't want you to see me, okay?" Chris's eyes widened further hearing a sniff. He grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. Tears fell from startled blue eyes.

"Tanya, don't cry!" Chris said desperately. His large hands clumsily tried to wipe away her tears. Tanya laughed. She launched herself at him, barreling into his broad chest.

"You idiot! I knew I wouldn't be able to hold myself back if I looked at you again. I love you, Chris. I'm a stupid, silly, desperate girl who never wants to let you go again! Please, Chris, don't leave me again!" Tanya sobbed into his chest. "I'm such a weakling...it hurts when you're not here."

"I love you, too, Tanya. I'm so sorry." Chris whispered into her hair as he held her close. A light flashed. "Shit." Tanya looked towards the flash and saw a reporter.

"I guess you really _are_ famous, Chris!" Tanya laughed wetly. Chris grinned sheepishly.

"Let's get out of here before more show up. I have a concert you know."

"Which reminds me...I need to talk to you about Raven..."

"Rae!" Brian waved excitedly. "I've been waiting forever for this." He told her happily.

"Do you say that to every girl you take out?" Raven joked. Brian chuckled, then stopped.

"What happened?" Brian asked touching her black eye softly.

"Nothing. Just another run in with the wall. Let's go!" Raven grabbed his hand and pulled him into the crowd.

"Okay, everybody! We have a surprise for you!" Robin announced just before the last song. "We don't write most of our songs, as you know, an old friend does. She happens to be a great singer, too! We want her to come on up! Will she?" Robin asked searching the crowd.

Raven flushed as the whole crowd cheered for her without knowing her.

"Go up, Rae! I love hearing you sing." Brian pushed at her. Raven moved up to the stage. The whole crowd roared, drunk on music.

"Raven Grant, everybody. Sing 'Dreamgurl'." Robin smiled. The whole crowd cheered louder. Raven looked over the mass of people. She bit her lip and then opened her mouth.

_"Dreamgurl, what are you dreaming about?_

_Dreamgurl, why do you scream in pain and shout?_

_Dreamgurl, your body bruises and bleeds_

_Dreamgurl it's time to tend to your needs_

_You hide behind the bedroom door_

_As your mommy screams in pain and your daddy shouts for more_

_He throws you 'cross the bed when he's done with her_

_He rakes his hand upon you as salty tears pour."_

Raven swayed softly with the music swelling in her head. The crowd was silent, their minds enraptured by the pure emotion in her voice.

_"Dreamgurl, what are you dreaming about?_

_Dreamgurl, why do you scream in pain and shout?_

_Dreamgurl, why are you crying?_

_Dreamgurl, where's your knight in shining armor?_

_Your lips cry for real kisses_

_You heart wonders what it misses_

_You're crying for a savior..._

_As the monster...comes...once more..."_

Raven took a deep breath. Her fingers clenched and she felt like she was floating above it all.

_"Oh! Dreamgurl, what are you dreaming about?_

_Oh, Dreamgurl, why do you scream in pain and shout?_

_Oh, Dreamgurl, what are you crying for?_

_Dreamgurl...where's your knight in shining armor?_

_Oh Dreamgurl, what are you dreaming about?_

_Dreamgurl, why do you scream in pain and shout?_

_Oh Dreamgurl, your body bruises and bleeds_

_Dreamgurl, it's time to tend to your needs...your needs _

_Oh dreamgurl, dreamgurl, oh dreamgurl, dreamgurl, oh dreamgurl...Dreamgurl..."_ Raven's eyes opened as the last strums of the guitar faded away. She blinked in surprise as the crowd blurred. She touched her cheeks, feeling tears, as the crowd roared and cheered.

"You were great, Raven." Robin said, a hand on her shoulder. She smiled.

"Thank you."

"Rae!" Brian raced up to her as the crowd fought to leave. He hugged her and grinned at her. "You sounded awesome! You're beautiful on stage." Raven blushed.

"And not offstage?" She asked lowly. Brian blushed.

"What? No! That's not what I said!" Brian stuttered waving his arms frantically. The others laughed. "Tanya? What are you doing here?"

"I was backstage the whole time. Lucky me!" Tanya stuck her tongue out at him.

"Are you and Chris back together?" Raven asked curiously. The two looked at each other.

"Yup! Hey, Ravey, can we talk to you?" Chris asked. "Alone?"

"Sure..." she followed them backstage, "What is it?"

"That song...'Dreamgurl'...and 'Suicidekrazy'...where did you get inspiration?" Tanya asked bluntly.

"I went through some depressing times. My mom died, my dad's getting fired left and right. That's all."

"Why would you write a song about a father raping his wife and daughter?"

"Look, just because I wrote it, Chris, doesn't mean it happened to me. It...just came out." Raven shrugged.

"Why are you always beaten up and flinch when guys touch you?" Tanya demanded, fists on her hips.

"I do not flinch-" Raven jerked when Chris's grabbed her shoulder. "I don't flinch with Brian."

"You have before." Tanya pointed out. Raven frowned.

"Leave me alone." Raven snapped. She turned around and walked over to Brian.

Brian's hand twitched. He rose it slightly and began to sweat, suddenly nervous. _Just do it, man. You're done it before!_ He dropped his hand on Raven's and sighed in relief when she grasped it slightly. She held back a snicker.

They were in a theater on their...two week anniversary since the concert. Barely anybody was there, and they were getting uncomfortable seeing as the couple in front of them was taking advantage of the nearly empty theater. Brian leaned over and softly kissed her cheek. Raven blushed. She was beginning to feel like one of those heroines in those silly mangas! She felt his lips slide closer to her mouth and she froze, no longer feeling at all.

She turned her head automatically, perfectly still. Brian frowned and pulled away. Raven looked blankly up at him. He stared seeing those soulless, pupil-less eyes gazing up at him in the flickering light.

"Rae?" Brian whispered.

"I thought you wanted to kiss me."

"Not if you're acting like a doll!" Brian cringed at the hisses in his direction. He got up and left. Raven blinked and followed him.

"Brian, I'm sorry, what did I do?" Raven asked grabbing his sleeve. He stopped.

"Nothing. That's it. You just didn't do anything." He turned and touched her face. He lowered his hand and touched her chest gently just over her heart. She flinched. Brian drew away his hand and inhaled sharply. "Come on." He led her out the theater.

They walked into the cold November night. She shivered and jumped when Brian turned around abruptly.

"Who did it?" He asked hoarsely.

"What are you talking about?"

"Who touched you? You made you afraid of guys...of me? I want to know, Raven. Why do you turn into an emotionless doll when I try to kiss you or hold you?" Brian gritted. Raven choked.

"I...can't tell you!" Raven turned and fled.

"Rae! Rae, come back!" Brian chased her through the parking lot. She felt the unhealed burn blisters on her feet pull and she fell with a cry, scraping her hands on the asphalt. "Rae, are you okay?" He gently pulled her up.

"My feet..." Raven gasped out. Brian quickly pulled off her shoes and socks to see bandages.

"What happened?"

"Remember that burn from the hot water? I was only wearing socks, so my feet got burned, too. I didn't want you guys to worry-"

"So you didn't go to a hospital?" Brian demanded. "You're going now!"

"I can't! I don't have the money, or insurance. Neither do you, so don't even try it." Raven reached for her socks.

"You're not walking with your feet like that." Brian said. He grabbed her socks and stuffed them in her shoes. He tied the shoelaces to a belt loop on his pants and then crouched down. "I would carry you in my arms, but I can'tlie myself. I haven't the strength to take you all the way to your house like that."

"But my father will be angry."

"And so will I! For not looking after his daughter!" Brian gave her a thumbs-up. She sighed and got on his back.

Brian walked to her house, both silent. She pressed her forehead against the back of his head. _Should I tell him? Should I tell him why I flinch away from his hands and when he wants to get intimate? But...why would he believe me? Why would anyone believe me? _Raven closed her eyes trying to keep calm.

"We're here, Rae." Brian announced after maybe half an hour. Raven looked up surprised.

"Put me down." Raven whispered her eyes wide seeing the small compact car in front of her building.

"What? But you live on the third floor!" Brian protested.

"Put me down. Quickly! I'm not joking!" Raven hissed, her voice sounding scared. Brian crouched down and she slid off. "Give me my shoes."

"Rae, this is stupid. You're feet aren't...well..." Brian trailed off confused.

"Ugh!" Raven rolled her eyes and kneeled down in front of him to untie them.

"Rae, stop it!" Brian batted at her hands.

"Raven." said a low voice behind Brian. Raven stiffened and she looked around Brian's hip as Brian looked over his shoulder.

"Mr. Grant! I haven't seen you since fifth grade!" Brian grinned.

"What are you doing?" Saul asked in a dangerous low voice.

"She's trying to get her shoes- Wait, are you suggesting she's- you sick old man!" Brian turned around angrily, the shoes flying to the ground loosened from their knot. He frowned up at Saul.

"Raven, go home. Don't ever come near Raven again." Saul said, his eyes never leaving Brian's.

"We've been friends since third grade! You can't force Raven to do anything! She's sixteen!" Brian threw out his arm, blocking Raven.

"Brian, don't, please." Raven murmured.

"Rae, he thought you were BJin' me on the side of the road! He doesn't care that you get hurt, he doesn't even know you _are_ hurt." Brian growling.

"Yes, he does." Raven whispered, her head hanging. Raven glanced up with a gasp as Brian was tossed to the side and Saul grabbed her upper arm.

"Shut up." Saul spat. Raven winced as his grip tightened and he dragged her across the street.

Brian rose up shaking his head. He watched with narrowed as Raven limped to the stairs. He shook his head and jumped up.

"This ain't over jerkwad." Brian ran after them.

Raven let out a small cry as Saul threw her into the living room. She shuffled backwards on her hands. She flipped around and stumbled half-crawling and half-running towards her room. His hand grabbed the back of her shirt and she kicked his knee behind her with a loud yell. He yelped and fell to the ground.

"Leave me alone!" Raven cried desperately.

She fell with a loud thud as his hand wrapped around her ankle. She looked over her shoulder with wide fearful eyes. He grunted as he rose to one knee, raising her off the ground a little.

"HIYAH!" She kicked up with her free foot and got him in the chin.

"You little bit-urgh!" He bit his tongue as she kicked him again. He dropped her foot.

She scrambled away and managed to get to her room. She pushed the door behind her quickly, but he got there too fast and blocked it. With a choked cry, she fell to her bedroom floor. He loomed over her, grinning at her tears.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed.

He suddenly was falling to the ground. She jumped to her feet seeing Brian at the door. She ran around Saul and threw herself at Brian.

"I'm s-sorry! It was h-him! He-he's raped me since fifth grade! Ever since Mother died. I did-didn't th-hink anyb-body would-d believ-v-ve me." Raven sobbed into his shoulder.

"She's lying. I'm her father. Why would I do that? I admit to smacking her around a bit, but I didn't rape her." Saul explained panicking. Brian glared at him.

"NO, I'M NOT! I'm not your daughter, monster! Mother cheated on you and you never knew! She finally told you and you killed her! You murderer! I hate you! I hate you and will hate you forever!" Raven exclaimed, tears running down her face as her angry eyes stared at him.

Her angry navy blue eyes. Those accusing eyes that stared at him every night. Those eyes that haunted his nightmares, still filled with tears and angry, dead and boring into him. The same words that echoed in his ears from that dead mouth covered in blood.

"Don't! Shut up! You whore! You're just like her! Your eyes, those words! Shut up, shut up! You're going to leave me like her!" His wild black eyes met Brian's wide, open ones. "Him. He came and if I get rid of him, you won't leave me. I won't let you leave me!" Saul ran toward Brian as the two teens gasped.

Saul threw Raven against the doorjamb. She cried out as a metal hinge dug into her back. She looked up to see Saul strangling Brian. Brian's toes dangled off the ground and his eyes were rolling to the back of his head.

"NO! STOP IT!" Ravengrabbed Saul'sarm and bit his wrist. He howled, dropping Brian.

Brian fell with a thud. He stared up amazed. Raven was scratching and biting, her feet striking against Saul's shins as he lifting her up from her upper arms. Saul bodily threw her to the floor. She growled as his eyes searched the room. He smirked as he grabbed a small metal bat from when Raven was six and in little league. He took a step toward Brian. Brian backed up, fear racing through him.

"I'm going to kill you!" Raven darted in front of him and threw herself at him.

Saul fell backwards as Raven continually beat him back. The bat slipped from his fingers. He hit the balcony door, his face bleeding heavily and eyes swollen shut. His finger found the small black handle of the sliding glass door and it slid open. He fell backwards, Raven on top of him. He pushed her off and ran to the railing.

"I'll avenge Mother's death." Raven whispered getting to her knees. Saul turned to face her.

"Rae?" Brian rose from the doorway and walked slowly to the balcony, watching her warily through the open door.

"You'll never touch me again." Raven swayed unsteadily on her feet. Saul turned and scrabbled over the top of the railing.

"Rae..."

"You'll never hurt Brian again! Neither will I." Raven ran towards Saul. He turned, one eye widening.

"RAE! NO!" Brian leaned out the door as Raven's body connected with Saul's.

Brian raced to the railing as their bodies fell to the stairs. They hit with a sickening crack and they rolled and bumped down the rest of the stairs, stopping on the second floor landing.

"RAVEN!" Brian screamed. Blood seeped out of her head, her body sprawled on the cement, flung away from her father when they landed

Brian scrambled over the wooden railing onto the third floor landing and ran down the stairs, his eyes strangely dry. He stumbled over Saul's outstretched foot and fell to his knees next to Raven's body. He lifted her into the crook of his arm and smoothed her black hair away from her face. Streaks of blood were left behind on her cheek. His hand shook, his shirt warm from her blood. Blue eyes were closed, blocking away her soul from him.

"No...no, Raven, don't do this. Wake up. Wake up, please." Brian whispered his eyes still dry.

His hand touched her slightly open lips and his eyes widened. No pulse was beating in her slim throat, no breath past her lips, and no slow rising of her chest.

"N-no." His voice croaked on the word. He shook his head. He shook her violently. "WAKE UP! RAE! WAKE UP!" Her head lolled back, her body limp. Tears finally came to his eyes. "Rae...Raven... come back to me."

He threw back his head, an inhuman cry tearing through his throat. He pressed his wet eyes against her shoulder, his shoulder shaking. His rocked back and forth, her body's last warmth leaving as he sobbed wildly.

V V V

Kitty: Hmm, I had to change the way she died this time. I know her mom cheated on her dad in another story...but I thought it was pretty good...I mean bad, I mean-never mind. Plus, I made it just a _little_ less horrible if her father wasn't really her father and raped her. Didn't her father rape her before? Oh, whatever! When I first wrote this, her dad didn't rape her, just beat her. But it changed without my permission again! I would go back and change it...but I don't want to. I use rape a lot in my angsty stuff...I even raped Izzy...oops, I did that a couple times...SHUT UP!


	6. Harboring Secrets

Kitty: Hoyo...hi...the sixth life, COOL! Almost done! Three more chapters, including this one! Read and review!

Chapter Six

Harboring Secrets

Raven sighed and sat back on her feet. She eyed the porcelain in front of her critically. She nodded. The toilet was definitely a clean now. She didn't know what the hell was up with that stupid cat, but its fur had gotten everywhere. It loved the toilet seat for some reason and she had to clean it everyday! _Yes, I'm a neat freak and anal, but I have nothing better to do!_ Raven got to her feet and threw away the white rag from the hospital. Those rags weren't worth washing.

She growled as the huge, fat, fluffy, black and white cat meowed up at her.

"You want food, right?" Raven asked pleasantly.

"Mrrow!"

"Well, too bad! You fat lazy ball of fur!" Raven laughed maniacally. She stopped and frowned. "I was just laughing maniacally at a cat...after I talked to it. Damn, I'm going insane. That's it, Luke is getting rid of the beast or I'm killing it." Raven muttered darkly.

"Mrow?" Sylvester, named after his coloring, cocked one ear, big yellow-green eyes wide.

Raven's body seemed to hum and her lips tightened. He purred and rubbed against her leg. Sweat popped out on her forehead.

"DAMN!" She fell to her knees and stretched out a shaky hand. He let her pet him then hissed and scratched her hand. Raven burst into tears. "You demon!" She jumped up and kicked at him.

The truth was, she _loved_ cats. She loved _all_ animals, but she was afraid of them, too. After an incident at a zoo when she was four involving an angry elephant and her head, she had animal phobia. She tried so many times to have pets or at least pet one, but they seemed to sense her fear. She had yet to pet Sylvester without out him wigging out on her. She sighed. Instead of showing hurt, she pretended like she hated animals. Her husband just _had_ to have a cat.

"Raven, I'm home." called a voice. Raven rolled her eyes. You'd think she couldn't _hear_ the door opening.

"Hey, Luke, did you bring dinner?" Raven asked walking to the door.

"What?"

"I told you this morning and I called you three times at work. I told you to bring dinner because you were staying late. You can't start dinner now. It's ten 'o' clock." Raven said slowly.

"Why didn't you start dinner?" Luke set down his briefcase and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Every time I time, you complain how horrible it is. You know I can't cook." Raven ground out.

"I'm kidding. How about we go out to eat?" Luke suggested with a soft smile. Raven relaxed.

"At ten at night?" Raven asked with a raised eyebrow. Luke grinned sheepishly.

"You're right. Fast food?" Luke grinned wider. Raven shook her head with a smile.

"Right... how about... Checkers! I'm craving those fries! I haven't had any in a while." Raven grabbed her purse.

"Let's me get out of this suit."

"Okay. I'll meet you in the car." Raven agreed.

"Travis, konnichiwa." Raven greeted him.

"I haven't heard that in a while." A tall light-skinned black man grinned down at her.

"We left Japan when we were seven. It's not surprising." Raven smiled back. They hugged tightly. "You big lug! You should've told me a long time ago!"

"But...I liked it being just me and Breondra." Travis protested. "I told you now!"

"I guess it's okay. Now, let me meet her!" Raven looked eagerly behind him at the small white house.

"I guess that's my queue. I'm Breondra Queen, well, not for long."

Raven grasped the extended hand firmly. She stood back and looked the woman up and down. Breondra was slim, fit, and about three inches taller than her. Which was good seeing as Travis was over six feet. Breondra had almond shaped black eyes, fluffy black hair up in a bun, thin tendrils framing her face, and had dark chocolatey skin.

"Do I meet your qualifications?" Breondra asked, her wide soft-lipped mouth smiling.

"Do you have a sense of humor?" Raven asked seriously while her eyes danced.

"I love laughing." Breondra supplied. Raven nodded.

"Do you...like children?" Raven forced out.

"Oh, yes! I want dozens!" Breondra exclaimed. Raven's eyes lit up.

"You're perfect! I want dozens too! Dozens upon dozens! I want lots of children so I'll never stop to think!" Raven burst out clasping both of Breondra's hands.

"Oh no. You found our Ravey's weakness, fiancée of mine." Travis rolled his eyes heavenward. The women laughed.

"Let's go bond, adopted-sister-in-law." Breondra declared dragging Raven to the door.

"I've never seen Raven so excited." Luke said suddenly at Travis' side. Travis looked at him surprised.

"You've been married for three years. You've never spoken about children before?"

"Yes, only once, however. I thought we should settle down first. We've tried, but she hasn't conceived at all." Luke replied following Travis to the house.

"But...Raven wanted more than anything to have a child." Travis murmured surprised.

"She never talks about it with me." Luke said. His black eyes met Travis' black eyes.

"Well, bring it up to her." Travis shrugged. "I don't see why she'd object. You saw her."

"Travis, when is the wedding?" Raven asked spinning around to look over the bar separating the kitchen from the living room as the men walked in.

"March 18th." Breondra and Travis said at the same time.

"Why didn't you just ask me?" Breondra laughed.

"Um...I...don't know..." Raven answered slowly. She laughed with the rest of them.

"Raven, I know this is going to sound weird... but will you be my best man?" Travis asked earnestly.

"What!" Raven and Luke exclaimed surprised.

"I have a lot of guy friends, true, but I want you to be by my side, not them. You won't have to wear a tux, I promise. You can dress to match the bouquet or something."

"I don't know..." Raven trailed off thoughtfully.

"That's not very...traditional." Luke said prudently.

"Who wants a traditional wedding? What a great idea!" Breondra affirmed. Raven smiled widely.

"If it's not a problem with your other groomsmen, I don't see why not." Raven decided.

"Raven...we need to get home. I have to go to that dinner with the dean, remember?" Luke said looking down at his watch.

"But you just got here." Travis interjected baffled.

"Why don't I stay? Travis, can you take me home later? Or do you two have plans?"

"Oh no! It's boring with that ugly mug to stare at all day long! Stay _please_!" Breondra begged dramatically gripping Raven's arm.

"HEY!" Travis cried out in mock-hurt. Breondra giggled with Raven. "I'd love for you to stay Ravey. I don't see a problem, do you, Luke?"

"It's fine. I'll go now. I don't want to be late. See ya, Raven."

"Bye, Luke." Raven waved. Luke left quickly walking to the gray Mercedes.

"Impressive car, Ravey, by the way."

"Not mine. I hate cars. I want an SUV to fill to the brim with soccer balls and legs and little faces. You can't do that to a _Mercedes_." Raven frowned and then shrugged. "Whatever. Can you do that thing again with the chicken? I need to learn how to cook." Travis burst out laughing at the thought of Raven's attempts to 'cook'. "Oh, shut up!"

Raven walked sedately through the park. The sun was setting to her right side and she shifted the grocery bags in her arms. She liked walking through the park, even with the bags of food weighing her down. She liked leaving 'home' behind and escape to think and daydream, a luxury she refused herself at the house. She sighed at her thoughts.

The house. What a depressing thing to call it. But it was true. It was just a house, even after three years. With no little feet, runny noses, and high-pitched voices calling out for their mommy, that tomb called the house was just a house. It would never be home. Luke and Raven tried many times, but she couldn't conceive. It wasn't her fault, though. _She _went to the doctor and they said she shouldn't be having any problems with producing.

She just...couldn't bring it up with Luke knowing the problem was with his side. What if he got upset or angry with her? Or misunderstood her reason for wanting him to check? She loved him...didn't she? She sighed. Maybe giving in had been a bad idea. She was so sure she was in love with the tall, black eyed, black haired marine biology major she had said yes. But she had never felt love before, besides what she felt for her adopted brother, Travis, and grabbed at it when she thought it was love.

Too wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't hear the hurried footsteps until it was too late.

"AUUGGGH!" Raven fell backwards her groceries clutched to her chest.

"Oh shit!" Arms grabbed desperately at her arms on either side of the bags. She felt herself hauled onto her feet. "I'm so sorry. I'm in a hurry." apologized a frantic _male_ voice. She felt something that reminded her of warm bright red fill her belly and head.

"It's okay..." she breathed softly feeling unsteady. The skin of her arms was on fire where long-fingered hands had grabbed her. The hair was rising on the back of her neck.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for not paying attention." She lowered her bags looking inside to see the damage. "Why are you in a hurry? If you don't mind me asking?"

"A bird was reported with a broken wing. It sounded like a raven from the description. All black is a pretty easy guess." said the warm voice with a bit of laughter. Her head jerked up.

"I'm Raven." she gasped.

"Are you...now..." his voice trailed off as eyes widened

Large green eyes met navy blue.

"Ko-koni-ni...konnichiwa." Raven stammered.

"Gottzuheit?"

"Hello." Raven amended instantly.

"Hello." he said back.

"What about the bird?"

"Oh, right."

"May I come?"

"Keep the food away and stay back." he said taking off.

She followed him slowly feeling as if she was dragged behind with an unbreakable chain. Raven stood behind him a ways as he knelt behind a tree.

"I'm the one that called you, Doctor." said a little girl in pink in group of three children.

"Thank you." he pulled out rubber gloves and shooed them away.

"Is it? A raven, I mean?" she whispered. He rose to his feet holding a black bird with shining feathers in his hands.

"Yes. Maybe fate brought you both to me today...Raven." he whispered meeting her wide eyes. She felt a shiver running up her spine hearing her name on his lips. She never felt this way around Luke... Maybe it's...lust? Maybe...

"Where are you taking...him or her?" Raven asked curiously.

"To the wild animal hospital. Well, it's a veterinary clinic, but I take in wild animals to save." His full-lips smiled. She watched mesmerized before glancing quickly back to his eyes.

"That sounds beautiful. I love animals." Raven murmured. "You should get the raven back to your clinic to help. I need to put the milk in the fridge. Maybe I'll find you one day. What clinic is it?"

"Three Points. Not all that original, but it's on a corner where three streets meet."

"I don't want to say bye." Raven confessed blushing.

"I'll see you later, Raven." He quickly turned. She continued home cursing herself for making herself look a fool.

Raven tapped her foot irritable. She glared at the bright white screen. She punched down her fingers, frowned, and tapped one button a bunch of times rapidly.

"Ugh!" She flung herself backwards her hair falling towards the floor. "I got green on the brain." she moaned thinking about green eyes. "Such a lovely green." She smiled dreamily. She chewed her lip.

She looked at her watch and flipped up straight. She glanced back at the black letters typed on the computer in front of her. She looked back at her watch.

"That's it! Luke won't be home for another _eight_ hours. I can't get that weird man out of my head. I can't write as a result. I'm...going to the vet!" Raven got to her feet, "But what am I going to wear?"

Raven pushed open the door and flinched when a bell jangled. She stepped inside looking around. A small, cozy looking, plaid couch was against the wall next to the door. A desk was directly in front of her with a redhead woman bending over something chatting into a phone. 'Starla Robin' was written on her small nameplate sitting on her desk. A little girl with teary brown eyes idly flipped the pages in a small picture book by the couch. Raven immediately fell to her knees.

"Why are you crying?" Raven asked softly. The little girl sniffed, pushing brown hair out of her face.

"My puppy was hit by a bicycle. I'm so scared!" She burst into tears. Raven scooped her up into a hug, stroking her head.

"It's okay. I'm sure the doctor will make your puppy all better. Why don't you talk to me?" Raven suggested with a smile.

"Okay... what about?"

"Well, what's your name for one? And how about your puppy's name?"

"Okay..."

A door behind the desk opened. Raven was reading the picture book to little Suzy.

"Is Suzy Carmichael still here?" asked a voice. Raven stiffened and turned around, hair flying around her face.

"Oh! Um..."

"Raven..." said the vet.

"Dr. Bransten! How's Derby?" Suzy asked running forward.

"He's fine. Just a couple broken ribs and hurt front paw." Dr. Bransten assured her.

"Dr. Bransten..." Raven said cordially, putting out her hand. He grasped it firmly. She pointedly ignored the goosebumps running up her arms.

"Raven. I'm glad you came today." he smiled.

"Me too. Suzy is an adorable little girl. Is Derby going to be out soon?"

"Yeah, doctor! When's Derby coming home?" Suzy asked gripping Raven's hand.

"He'll be home very soon. I say two weeks at the most. I'd like to keep him here for tonight to make sure he's okay. He's totally wiped out anyway. He won't wake for a while yet. He just needs to rest now." Bransten assured the little girl.

"Will he get a lollipop like I do when I go to the doctor?" Suzy asked with wide eyes. Raven's and Bransten's eyes met lighting with laughter over her head.

"Yes. I'm sure I'll find just the thing. I'll even give him a sticker." Bransten grinned.

"You silly! He's all furry! Where will Derby put it?" Suzy admonished Bransten seriously. The receptionist, Raven, and Bransten laughed.

"I believe you're right, Suzy. Why don't you go home now?" Bransten supplied.

"Okay, mommy will be waiting. I'm really hungry, too." Suzy ran out the door.

"Why was she here alone?" Raven asked concerned. Bransten rose to his feet.

"Her father's always at work and her mother isn't what you call 'doting'. Her maid really raises her. But she often escape her maid's eye and comes here with her puppy to see the other animals."

"Dr. Bransten, you're late for lunch again. And as a result, so am I."

"I'm sorry, Starla. You can take it now." Starla pulled a container of salad out and started eating. Raven rose an eyebrow. "Do you mind, Starla, if I take off? I forgot my lunch."

"No, Teri probably gave you meat again." Starla said teased, grass green eyes dancing.

"Is that a yes?"

"Oh, go and eat. " Starla laughed with shooing motions.

"Say hello to Nick for me, okay?" Bransten said.

Raven and Bransten left after he hung his lab coat up on a rack near a door.

"So, um...do you not eat meat?" Raven asked uneasily. She didn't want to pry, but she wanted to break the silence.

"Nope. Being around animals so much, I can't stand the thought of eating the species I save."

"Oh, that's... understandable..." she blushed. _I'm a writer! I should come up with something better than that!_ She started as Bransten's laugh filled her ears.

"You seem a little uncomfortable." Bransten teased. Raven blushed.

"I haven't really been out for a while. Um, did you want me to go...or something?"

"No! I want you come to lunch with me. Do you have a favorite restaurant?"

"Um, well, I want to try something new, where do you usually go, Bransten?" Raven asked.

"I know a great place. You can call me Blake." Bransten smiled. Raven blushed and smiled back.

Her eyes widened as she saw all the animals.

"You told me you loved animals. I thought we could visit these fellows before lunch, I ususally do. I love animals, too." Blake grinned. She smiled and then shuddered.

"I'm sory, but I have animal phobia. I love them, but they've never liked me. I was attacked by an elephant once..." She admitted.

"And ever since been scared of them?" Blake gathered, pensive.

"Yes. And they've always attacked me whenever I've tried to pet them." She said sadly.

"Because they sense your fear. They attack when they smell your fear. Here." Blake opened of a cage and pulled out a drowsy white and brown patched puppy. "He's perfectly harmless. He was the only one who survived after his mother died giving birth in the gutter. He's only a month old. Don't be scared."

Raven reached out with a shaking hand. She gulped and pushed away the fear and her eyes widened as fingers touched soft fur. She gasped and drew back her hand as the puppy rose his head...and yawned. She laughed and stroked him again.

"You given something I've wanted all my life. This is the greatest gift I've ever received." Her navy blue eyes met his filled with wonder and gratitude. "Thank you so much."

Blake shifted uneasily under her navy eyes. He shouldn't be feeling this...no, he shouldn't.

"Raven? Why are you home so late?" Luke asked. Raven froze and gripped the doorknob.

_He's not supposed be home early! He's never home this early._ Raven thought wildly.

"You've been acting so strange these days." Luke said. "And what are you wearing?"

Raven looked down. She wore low-riding jeans and a long-sleeved, dark blue shirt. A long silver necklace with a flat, square pendant flashed on her breast. A black knit sweater was in her arms. Black sneakers with white laces adorned her feet. Her hair was clipped back from the left side of her face with two silver clips. Red earrings were in her ears.

"I felt like looking nice. Is that a problem?" snapped Raven. Luke blinked.

"No, you look great." Luke said softly.

Raven looked away. _Blake said I looked beautiful, not _great. _His eyes shined when he looked at me. I really believed him. I was beautiful tonight. _She jumped when fingers grasped her pendant.

"I've never seen this before." Luke murmured. Raven grabbed it and held it to her protectively.

"It was my mother's. It's all I have left because she died when I was born." Raven told him. Her thumb smoothed over the worn filigree on the top. "I've never worn it for fear it would break."

"Then why'd you wear it tonight? And those clothes?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"You may be my husband, but you're not my keeper." Raven whispered angrily. Luke stepped back.

"Is this...Is this about us not having children? Maybe you should go to the doctor..." Raven stopped hearing his words there anger filling her vision red.

"_I_ should go to the doctor? Is that what you said? What about you, oh so mighty husband? Couldn't it be _you_ with the problem?" Raven hissed. Luke looked dumbfounded.

"Raven, I don't think...I mean, my father didn't have any problems...I-"

"_I_ went to the doctor! _I_ went three times to make sure! _I_ want a baby! _I_ want a SUV! _I_ want to sing lullabies and change diapers! And guess what? _I_ can. _You_ can't, Luke Aquan!" Raven yelled at him.

"You don't know that!" Luke shouted back.

"Oh, so if the doctor, three different doctors actually, told me three times I can successfully bear children and probably quite well then how can it be my fault?" Raven spat.

"Well, it can't be mine!"

"Oh, so three doctors are wrong? You should go check it out if you're so sure. Or maybe we're just incompatible and shouldn't have been married in the first place?" Raven seethed. Luke took a step back. "I'm leaving."

"Raven, there are marriages without children, or we can adopt-" he cut off at the swift motion of her hand.

"No, not me. I want my own children first. All I ever wanted was a happy home with children and opening tons of presents. I wanted a family. I wanted a home. This isn't home, Luke, this..." she waved her arm to emphasis, "Is a house." She opened the door and left.

Raven smiled as footsteps came up behind her.

"Hi Raven." Blake grinned.

"Konnichiwa." Raven answered with a bow of her head. Blake grinned wider.

"You sound like you were born Japanese. It's amusing when you get angry with yourself. I think I learned every curse word in Japan and I don't even know what they mean." Blake joked.

"I was born in Japan." Raven said, too embarrassed to think of anything else to say.

"I should've known. You don't look it."

"My mother was an anthropologist. She loved Japan best and lived there for many years. She...she was raped one summer, but decided to keep me. She died giving birth to me-"

"And all you had left was her necklace. It's beautiful." Blake said remembering it.

"Yes. The Japanese inscription in the middle of it says the mirror on the back shows your true face, what's inside." Raven told him, her hand lifting to grasp where her necklace would have lain.

"I'm sure the mirror was dazzled when you looked into it."

"You're flirting with me." Raven accused. Blake wagged his eyebrows suggestively. Raven laughed.

"I love it when you laugh. You don't doit very much."

"I laugh so much around you. I think my face is beginning to hurt with it." Raven said, smiling none-the-less.

"Good. You need to smile more. Where do you live?" Blake asked. Raven felt her head spin at this sudden shift in conversation.

"Nowhere." Raven blurted. She slapped a hand to her mouth. "I mean-I live...I- down- here." Raven said stopping her verbal diarrhea.

"Here?"

"Yes, here. In New York." Raven agreed.

"I was asked for your _home_."

"I don't have one."

"What?" Blake choked.

"Oh, I'm not a hobo. I just...am hanging at a hotel for a while. I needed to get away. You've turned my life upside down." Raven explained nervously. She didn't _really_ lie. His hand cupped her cheek.

"You've done the same for me. Shall we go to dinner?"

"Yes."

"So, you and Travis were adopted into the same family?"

"Yes. His familyreally _is_ from Africa. They put him in an adoption center that closed down and he was sent to a brother one in Japan. It happened to be mine. A couple from New York was visiting Japan and decided it was time to make a family. They lived there until Travis and I were seven and then we came here." Raven pushed her card into the slot and pulled open the door when the light went green.

"You've had quite an adventure. You life is like a book." Blake said.

"That's why I'm a writer. My mother inspired since I was a little girl. I would sit in my room and write out stories in my head of my mother and I doing all sorts of adventures all over the world. Travis and I would reenact them. As I grew older I took studies in languages, creative writing, travel, anything that would remind me of my mother developing my childish stories into something that appealed to thousands of people. I love every minute of it." Raven walked towards the small counter. "Want coffee?"

"Ugh, not that stuff. Starbucks for me." Blake said snottily.

"Are you making fun of me?" Raven asked her eyes glittering.

"Of course not. But I couldn't _possibly_ drink _this. _It's..." he paused and lifted a packet, " Not a _name brand_."

"You _are_ making fun of me!"

"_You_ sure catch on _fast._" Blake snickered.

"You jerk!" Raven pounced on him sending them sprawling onto the bed with an 'oomph'.

"So, what are you going to do to me?" Blake asked.

"I don't know...I didn't plan past this." Raven confessed with an abashed smile.

"How about I help?" Blake whispered huskily.

Raven's eyes widened and she blushed. He flipped over and kissed her tentatively on the lips. After the initial shock, Raven kissed back with everything she had. All the colorful feelings inside that had confused for these past two months, hoping, hoping so much, that he could feel those vibrant colors, too.

The colors flooded into her very being, annihilating all thought as their bodies claimed more.

Raven awoke and felt a drowsy calm in her. The clock read about noon, but her body said it was still too early to wake. A night of the most intense and passionate love making in her life made her still feel woozy. She knew then that, even though Luke was a great lover, nothing could compare when it was with the one you love. She gasped.

_I am in love. I really am. I mean...I am...right? I shouldn't say it. Look what happened with Luke...SHIT! Luke!_ Raven sat up abruptly, slid from the bed, and pulled some clothes from her suitcase.

She turned as Blake made a small noise. She smiled as he woke. He smiled dreamily at her and closed his eyes before snapping them open. She watched with mild amusement when he made an incoherent noise and fell off the other side of the bed.

"Are you all right, Blake?"

"No-I mean yes. I-I'm fine."

"Blake... I lied to you...I guess...yes, I did." Raven wrung her hands.

"What?"

"I...I'm married...technically. I left my husband a week ago. I couldn't handle it." Raven looked at the mussed white sheet. She heard him inhale sharply. "I'm sorry. It wasn't you! I mean, I've been having some problems with him before...but...after I met you... I couldn't pretend to love him."

"Raven...how...what...why didn't you-no that doesn't matter." Blake fumbled around, found his pants and pulled them on.

"I-I'm sorry. Blake...Blake!" Raven leaned over the bed. "Blake, look at me!" Raven pleaded.

Blake looked up at her. The morning sun filtered through the window on her and he was suddenly brought back to that night, remembering what he had seen, had _felt_. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Raven. I'm really confused right now. I have to go think." Blake stood and walked to the door. Raven watched as her heart left when the door slammed.

Raven wiped her mouth. She breathed deeply through her mouth. She gagged and then flung herself over the rim of the bowl.

"Ravey, are you all right?" Travis whispered, large hands pulling the hair off her forehead.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just a flu." Raven smiled tremulously.

"Luke called yesterday. You should go home." Travis suggested gently. Raven looked away. A slow smile spread over her face.

"You're right. I should go home. I love you, onii-san."

"I love you, too, immouto. I will always be behind you." His black eyes met hers and she knew he knew.

"Arigatu." She watched him leave and brushed her teeth.

Luke Aquan got out of his Mercedes and walked down his driveway. He pulled open the door of his mailbox. He unlocked his front door and threw down the large stack of envelopes. He pulled open the fridge on grabbed the orange juice and turned back to the mail. He opened them one by one, bill after bill. His eyes widened seeing the address on the large manilla envelope.

He opened it slowly and pulled out a stack of stapled papers. He fell hard onto a chair by the dining table. A piece of paper fell out of the sheaf of papers. He leaned down and picked it up to see two words written in curvy handwriting.

_I'm sorry._

Raven looked up from the small piece of paper in her hand.

"This is it." Raven laid a hand on her stomach comfortingly. She then striaghtened and walked up to the door. She knocked smartly.

The door flung open and Raven felt her stomach drop. Blue eyes and blonde hair filled her vision.

"Hello! Do you need something?" asked the blonde woman.

"Y-yes... does Dr. Bransten live here?" Raven stammered. Her hand defensively fell to her stomach.

"Yes. My name is Teri. Are you one of his patient's owners?" Teri asked. Raven was sent spinning back to a faraway memory.

_... No, Teri probably gave you meat again._ Teri...Teri...Teri must be...

Raven's eyes darted to her left hand and saw gold. She took a step back.

"Yes... My cat... Goober... he... he has a heart murmur...I'm sorry...I have to go." Her eyes closed and she shook her head.

"Are you okay?" Teri asked concerned. Raven's eyes flew open as hands grasped her arms and steadied her.

"Just dizzy..." Raven whispered. "Mrs. Brasnten?"

"Yes, I am. How'd you guess?"

"The ring..."

"Oh. Of course. Are you sure you're okay? You should come inside and sit down."

"No, I couldn't." Raven protested.

"You're here for Blake aren't you? He'll be home soon." Teri said.

"I can't, really. I should just go home..." Raven trailed off. _Home...I want to go home..._ Tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh my. Please, come in."

"No...I'm just emotional theses days. I'm getting through a divorce after three years of a loveless marriage...I'm pregnant and I don't have a home. I'm so sorry. Please, let me go." Raven began to cry in earnest at this woman's kindness. She _slept_ with this beautiful woman's husband. Was it all a game to Blake, all a lie?

"Oh my! You poor woman. Please come in!" Teri exclaimed.

"I deserve your kindness. I don't deserve anything!" Raven pulled away and began to run down through the front yard.

"Wait!" Teri chased after her. Raven tripped and fell on her face, grass going up her nose. She choked on the morning's dew.

Raven pushed herself to her knees and hands and wobbled on her feet. A car pulled up and Raven spun around and saw Blake get out of the car. She took a step back, tears falling unheeded. She turned and ran, sneakers pounding on cement.

His green eyes had met hers for just a few seconds and still she felt those colors, wild and demanding. Home was there, just beyond the front yard and on the other side of that beat up green car. But it wasn't hers to have and it never will be. Her home was taken before she had really had it. Her breath broke harshly as she ran for all her worth, away from that life, away from loveless pain.

Six Years Later

She sighed in relief and dragged the mouse up. She clicked it and smiled as she saved her last chapter to end of her adventure series. She got up and stretched, reaching towards the ceiling. She turned off her computer and walked out of her small room. She stopped and turned in the doorway.

A small bed with a thick navy blue comforter and creamy sheets and two big pillows sat by the window. Her desk was at the foot of her bed against the wall. A small nightstand sat beside the head of her bed with a large lamp and a book on it. Her closet was on the other side of the room. The floors were hardwood and gleamed mutely.

She walked out of the room and leaned down to trail her fingers over the fluffy thick fur of her black cat.

"Good afternoon, Orville." Raven said pleasantly.

"Mrow!" Her popcorn-named cat meowed loudly.

"No. You're going to be fat if I keep feeding you whenever you ask." Raven said firmly.

She entered the hay-gold-tiled floored kitchen and went to the fridge. She pulled out salad and some other items of food. She put them on the brick counter and grabbed the cooking book off the top of the fridge.

"Hmmm, I think Indian tonight, this tofu dish is perfect. He'll love it. What do you think, Orville?"

"MRROW!" His front paws rested on the cabinet door as he stood up.

"I take that as a yes." Raven said with a nod. She sighed as Bransten, her white and brown patched mutt barked loudly outside. "Just because you're the first animal I ever petted without fear does _not_ make you special. Shut up!" Raven shouted out the kitchen window into the backyard, yellow curtains flapping around her in the wind. She looked down to see Bransten wagging his stub of a tail his tongue lolling out of his mouth. "How can you be so energetic? You're seven years old! Aren't you old in doggy years?"

"Woof!"

"Ugh!" Raven shook her head and pulled her head back into the kitchen. Her eyes lit up as she heard an engine rumble up. She ran to the front door. She pulled open the door to see large green eyes look up at her.

"I'm home!" announced a male voice. She scooped him up and waved out the door.

The yellow school bus drove away.

"And you did it all by yourself! That's my big boy! Guess what's for dinner?"

"What?"

"Guess." Raven's eyes sparkled.

"Tofu?"

"YUP!"

"YAY! You're the best mommy ever!"

"And you're the best son ever, Riley." Raven said snuggled against his soft chubby cheek. "Now, go play with Bransten, he misses you already."

"Okay!" Raven watched her six-year-old son rush away. She heard the glass doors open as he went into the back yard and she walked to the kitchen. Today had been an exciting day. His first day of kindergarden and going there by himself on the bus. Cooking would calm her down. After six years of practice, she was pretty good at it now.

That night, she closed the book as his green eyes closed. She brushed back black hair, the same color as his father's, with strange green highlight when the sun hit it. She had not loooked back that day she ran away. Blake never came to find her. Neither did Luke. Now, she was Raven Cyben once more. She had wanted dozens of children and lots of animals when she was girl. She wanted so large a family she couldn't see straight, and a husband to hold her close every night.

Instead, she got no children from her marriage and one child out of adultery. She had two animals, the dog had been claimed by her son, however, who had been raised with the puppy. The puppy had been just barely over a year when Riley was born. And every night she went to bed by herself. With only her own body heat to keep her company, occasionally Orville, too, and a spare pillow.

Once again she slid between the sheets. She snuggled with her fluffy pillow. Orville curled at her feet. She sat up startled as her door opened. Her eyes softened as Riley suffled into her room, rubbed his eye with a chubby fist.

"What's wrong, Rye-Rye?" Raven whispered, pushing back her comforter.

"I missed you, Mommy. I was so scared. Will you take me to school tomorrow?" Riley whimpered cutely.

"Of course, if you're sure. But, for right now, come up and snuggle with Mommy." Raven said smiling. Riley's face lit into a large, sleepy grin that made her heart squeeze.

She scooted over as Riley managed to pull himself up. They arranged themselves in a spooning position, her arms around him. He snuggled agains the pillows and grasped the pillows in his little fist.

"I love you, Mommy." he whispered sleepily. She smiled and pulled him close, her nose against his black hair.

"I love you, too, Rye-Rye." Raven whispered.

She did not have a bunch a kids, a ton of animals, or a husband. None-the-less, she finally found home by giving up her old life for a brand new scary one. And it all started because she finally found love.

V V V

Kitty: YAY! Six lives done! Two more chapters to go! Do you know what's happening yet? insert evil laugh Of course not, you're probably confused out of your puny minds! Of course, I shouldn't be talking...I have a brain the size of a dime... I LOVE YOU ALL! Well, the ones reading and liking this anyway. And even if you don't like it, I still love you for reading this.


	7. Is It Real?

Kitty: Hoyo! Two more chapters to go! Whoopie!

Chapter Eight

Is it Real?

A blinding light filled the dark room. The five Titans were scattered across the room.

"Ow...that was painful. Are...are we home? Is it real?" asked Starfire sliding off the counter where she landed.

"It looks like it." Robin said trying to fix his cape that was twisting around his neck.

"I'm...a cyborg again..." Cyborg flexed his fingers sitting on the ground.

"And I'm upside down!" Beast Boy cried. They turned to see his legs over the top of the couch. His chin was on the ground and his arms spread on the floor. "My neck hurts, man."

"Where is Raven? Did she not appear here?"

"I'm here, Starfire. Thanks for asking. I ended up in Robin's museum of toys. I think I broke something. And I don't mean a bone." Raven said dusting off her arm.

"Crap." Robin ran towards the room of villain tools.

"What happened to us? Was it an Earth custom you did not tell me about?" Starfire asked bewildered.

"No." said the other three Titans simultaneously.

"I would like to know the same thing, Star. What _did_ happened?" Robin asked, coming though the door.

The four Titans glanced at each other as Raven walked to the kitchen.

"Anybody want tea?" She asked getting down on one knee to search the cabinets.

"NO! I want to know what happened!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He stormed over to her and grabbed her arm, swinging her around.

Navy blue met green and locked in a silent battle. He dropped her arm and turned away, arms crossed over his chest, he huffed.

"Fine. Be a jerk. I know you know what happened. When you feel like being part of the team, tell us." He stomped towards the door and disappeared, most likely going to his room.

Raven watched him leave, one hand raised towards him with a broken look. She dropped her hand and clenched her fist. She determinedly turned back around to search for her tea.

"I think Beast Boy's right. You do know something. We all went through this. We should know, Raven." Robin said.

"Whatever. I need to get my emotions under control and meditate. Can you please wait?" Raven muttered without turning. A teapot turned black and floated to the sink.

"We should all get some rest. That was some ordeal." Cyborg concurred. "I'm totally exhausted."

"I am tired, also, Robin. I wish to go to bed." Starfire piped in.

"Yeah, I'm pretty wiped, too. Get some rest, Raven, you're not going to get away tomorrow." Robin warned. The three left.

Raven flicked her hand and the pot flew to the stove and she turned it on. She leaned against the counter and let out a low breath. She slid down the cabinet and her head fell on her palms.

"What if the answer is 'no'?" Raven whispered desperately. "Damn emotions."

Raven lifted her face to the jet of hot water. It felt so nice. Showers, tea, a good book, that was all she needed to relax most days. They rarely failed her. Today was no different. Of course, instead of a book, her body demanded sleep. The trials had left her drained like her friends. Of course, they didn't know what had happened. Robin and Beast Boy were right, she was behind it.

She turned off the water and stepped out the shower. Wiping away the steam, she looked at her reflection. She turned one way, then the other. She didn't look any different, just tired. She touched the gem on her forehead. She grabbed a towel and dried out her hair. Wrapping it around her, she stepped into her adjoining room, flipping the switch as she left. As usual, it was dark; no windows to let in light, no lamps turned on.

She gasped and fell against the wall. A person was lying on her bed, feet braced on the floor.

"What are _you_ doing in here?" she hissed.

"Just asking a simple question."

"Couldn't it have waited until after I was dressed?" Raven snapped. He got up and walked towards her.

"No. I want you to feel as vulnerable as I do." he whispered.

"When did you learn that word?" Raven asked spitefully, covering up her slight fear.

"I don't know, maybe in medical school. Of course, I had no idea I ever went there, but for some reason I was a doctor twice. Mind telling me why?"

"Couldn't you wait until tomorrow? I know you're as exhausted as me...and the others." Raven mumbled.

"No. I have a feeling I want to know what you have to say before you tell everybody else." He let her go and took a step back. She suddenly wished she could see him clearly. See what was in his eyes.

"And what makes you so special?"

"I don't know. Why did you keep dying for me?" he snapped. Raven's breath hissed sharply. "Do you really think I'm that stupid, Raven?" his voice sounded sad.

"No! I... maybe I should turn on a light."

"I couldn't find one. You actually have one?"

"I read at night, and I don't read in pitch black." Raven explained a little angry.

"Sorry." She walked to her bed and, gripping her towel, turned on the dim light of the lamp. "You read in that light? Why aren't you blind?"

She turned slowly. Green eyes in a surprised green face looked back at her.

"I see very well in the dark." she shrugged. "Do I really have to talk to you in only a towel?"

"Yup." He sat on the end of the bed with his arms crossed. She sat near the end on the side, a blush on her face.

"What's your question?" she asked softly.

"Why did you keep dying for me? Besides that one time, you died for me." Beast Boy whispered.

"It wasn't real, well, a little, but not really. It something my people go through, I don't want to explain it twice...but you're right...I need to tell you this _now_, before I tell the others." Raven fiddled with her towel anxiously. A green hand fell over her fingers and she looked up startled.

"Raven...I...remember a lot a stuff I shouldn't be remembering. Can't you just tell me why? I'm going crazy." She swallowed uncomfortable.

"I...I can't...it's really hard for me...I haven't felt emotions like this, I'm not supposed to." She shook her head wildly. "I'm sorry. It's so confusing."

Beast Boy closed his eyes and then opened them. Every time he closed his eyes he remembered her beneath him, blue eyes shining with something he couldn't tell himself. Being in tune with animal instincts wasn't helping him. Every fiber in his being was screaming to do something he really shouldn't. He squatted on the balls of his feet in front of her.

"Raven...just tell me okay? It can't be as bad as your making it out to be." Beast Boy growled softly.

She looked at him startled at his tone. She recognized that look in his eyes. From a life before...she shook her head. _Don't remember that!_

"It isn't bad! Well, maybe..."

"Raven, just spit it ou-"

"I love you!" she cried out. He fell back on his heels. Black surrounded the lamp and the light bulb exploded. Darkness fell upon them once more. "Everything that happened...it was all a test! And ...and, I think, I passed..." she trailed off.

"Oh."

Raven burst into laughter.

"Hey! That's not funny! Wait...were you joking with me? That's not funny!" Raven laughed harder. He jumped to his feet. "You are...are... evil!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He turned on his heel and started for the door.

Raven jumped to her feet also and flung herself at his back.

"No ...no, I wasn't lying! I just couldn't help it. I don't know why. You just said 'oh'." She giggled. "I think I'm going crazy, too."

Beast Boy stiffened.

"I should probably go." Beast Boy choked out.

"Uh hm." Raven didn't let go. It felt nice being near him. She was so sleepy and he smelled so good...so sleepy.

Beast Boy felt her grip slacken and begin to fall backwards. He turned around and caught her. He shook her and sighed realizing she asleep.

"Crap. Now what am I supposed to do?" Beast Boy groaned.

He positioned her head against the hollow of his shoulder and swept up her legs. He set her on her bed and managed to pull down the covers. Thanking whoever was up there were no lights, he grabbed the towel and pulled up the covers. He fumbled his way to the door and dropped the towel on the floor.

"G'night, Raven..."

Raven woke up and rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Huh?" she looked down feeling air on bare skin.

Robin flipped eggs and Starfire put plates on the counter. Cyborg and Beast Boy sat on the couch waiting for breakfast.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Everyone jumped and straightened.

"Was that Raven?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes. Maybe she found Silky?" suggested Starfire. Silky crawled across the counter.

They all sweatdropped.

"Let's go, Titans." Robin raced down the hall.

Beast Boy transformed into a cheetah and managed to get in front of Raven's door.

"NO! Don't go in there!" Beast Boy shouted desperately.

"She _screamed_, Beast Boy."

"Look, just trust me okay? _Don't_ go in there." Beast Boy pushed at Robin.

"This is ridiculous, Beast Boy. Something could be seriously wrong."

"No, there isn't-" the door opened behind him. He turned slowly to see an on fire Raven. "H-hi, Raven." Robin backed up slowly and then ran.

"You want to know something really funny?" Raven gritted past her teeth.

"S-sure...I think..." Raven grabbed his shirt.

"I woke up _naked_." Raven hissed, "Would you like to tell me why?"

"I didn't see anything. I can't see in the dark without transforming into an animal that can. I just didn't think you'd like to sleep in a wet towel." Beast Boy said defensively.

"Hey, you two, come and get some breakfast."

Everyone sat on stools in the kitchen silently eating breakfast. Raven poked at her over easy eggs.

"Raven, I think you should start talking. We're all here. If this is real then we could be called to work soon. How long have we been gone? What if a crimin-"

"Time stopped, in a manner a speaking. It would have been a long time for us, but a short time here. So, don't worry." Raven sniffed, "Just because I'm the cause doesn't mean I _wanted_ it to happen. Do you hate me or something?" Raven burst into tears.

"Urk." Robin's eyes widened and his mouth worked uselessly.

"Whoa...deja vu! You're acting like the you in your mirror. The one always downing on herself and crying."

"That was an emotion, numskull!" Raven shrieked. Cyborg shrunk under her glare. Raven quickly closed her eyes and breathed slowly. "Sorry, all will be explained."

"Just stay calm, okay, Rae?" Cyborg said.

"I'm not supposed to feel emotions. Emotions disturb the balance of my power and cause me to lose control. You know, like when I lose my temper?" They nodded. "But, well, there's one emotion my people will never be able to control. Uh, this is going to sound corny. It's love.

"My race have only one way of controlling this emotion and their power at the same time. They go through a test. They have to live seven lives, and in each, prove their love and give their life to their intended. I know, it sounds pretty weird, but you have to understand. Emotions aren't some petty little whim we take for granted. Love is an especially strong emotion. We have to prove we're ready for it. My race, also, takes a partner _forever_. There is no divorce, no dating. You find someone you're meant to be and you're _with_ that person for the rest of your lives. Do you see why we go through so much? We have to prove we mean it. Seven is a strong number, so the couple goes through seven lives in which they give up their lives for one another."

"Then...what...just happened...you're..." Robin choked out. Raven nodded, her face reddening.

"Yes. I found a life partner. But because he wasn't of my race, he didn't have to give his life for me. I don't have any idea what's going to happen next. This never happened in history before. There's a catch, though, for me..." Raven stared at her hands.

"Friend Raven, we will be here for you. You should not worry." Starfire said laying a hand over Raven's.

"Thank you, Starfire. If I gave up my life seven times, my powers will be depleted. I'll be much weaker than I am now, more than half. But I'd stay here and be with the one I love and with you guys. If I didn't give my life seven times...my memory would have been erased and I would have no memory of you at all. I'd become soulless and only filled with power. I'd be a monster and destroy everything in my path." Starfire gasped.

"Wait...did you say _seven_?" Robin interrupted suddenly, his...mask...narrowed.

"Yes..." Raven agreed slowly.

"We only lived through six." Robin said.

"What?" Raven's eyes narrowed.

"Let us count the lives. We will make sure...double times." Starfire said quickly.

"Um...the one where you three were psycho." Cyborg said holding up a finger. Robin and Raven glared at him.

"Then when Raven and I were sisters and Princesses!" Cyborg held up a second finger.

"When I got stabbed in the back and we were all bandits." Cyborg held up a third, a sweatdrop on his head.

"When you were a cat and I was hit by a car." Raven snapped. Cyborg held up a fourth.

"When we were Teen Titans again! Only with...loud noise making...things..." Starfire piped up. Cyborg held up a fifth finger with a sigh.

"Instruments, Starfire, instruments."

"And the last one, where you were married to...Aqua Lad?" Robin said with a raised eyebrow. Cyborg held up a sixth finger.

"That bastard is up to something." Raven seethed slamming her palms against the table.

"What?"

"This is my father's doing, I know it!"

"Maybe this is just the seventh life and we're not back home?" Cyborg suggested.

"No, we're home. I'm sure of it. Maybe-"

"Wait, Raven. You said this thing started because you fell in love."

"Robin is right. Who is it?" Starfire asked eagerly.

"Eh..." Raven flamed brightly.

"Maybe you shouldn't have said it like that, Starfire." Robin said a little exasperated.

"I don't think I should tell you. I mean...he might not-"

"Didn't you die saving BB when he was cat?" Cyborg asked suddenly. The two 'urk'ed.

"Hey, you died to save Beast Boy when Slade was King and yours and Starfire's dad." Dawning lit in the three other Titans eyes.

"Oh happiness! You love Beast Boy!" Starfire exclaimed hugging Raven tightly.

"I can't breathe, Starfire." Raven gasped turning blue.

"I had no idea." Robin shook his head bewildered.

"You lucky dog. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because _I_ didn't know until last night." Beast Boy shrugged Cyborg away and stomped towards the large door.

"Wait, Beast Boy-"

The entire room was lit with red and Raven's eyes flared the same color.

"He's here." She turned black and melted into the floor.

"Teen Titans, go!" Robin called out.

Raven rose out of the ground, eyes sweeping over the island.

"Where are you, Father?" Raven demanded. She spread her feet apart to balance as the island shook and waves smashed against the shore.

"Raven, where is it coming from?" Robin shouted.

She hissed and turned her head up. Her eyes widened. She dashed forward and flung herself Cyborg knocking them about ten feet away. A _huge_ red pair of legs landed where Cyborg had been standing.

"Oh my god! Thanks, Raven." His eyes rose and met the red, four-eyed face far up. "He's that guy from your mirror."

"I told you my father was behind this." Raven glowered angrily.

"You will regret your decision, spawn!" roared the echoing voice.

"You want to bet, promulgator?" Raven shouted back.

"Whoa, what the hell did that mean?" Beast Boy wondered out loud.

"I read a lot." Raven said before rising off the ground.

"Didn't she already defeat this guy?" Beast Boy asked.

"It was just a reflection of him, BB. She only defeated his hold on her, not _him_." Cyborg explained.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven cried.

"Metrion Zinrath!" Her attack was flung back at her.

"Agghh! Morpheus Jinko Rath!"

"How strange. I have never heard those spells before." Starfire said suddenly.

"They must be spells that Malchior taught her she never used." Robin speculated.

"But...they're dark spells! She might lose control again!" Beast Boy exclaimed. He started to transform before Robin stopped him.

"Don't this is her fight! We can't interfere." Beast Boy glared at him and Robin was sent spinning back to the days the chemical had affected him.

"Fine."

"AHH!" They all looked up as black and red fire surrounded Raven.

"Raven!" Raven looked down to see Beast Boy so far down below her. Sweat dripped down her face.

"Is this the _feeler_ you have emotions for?" grumbled Trigon. Raven's eyes flared red. _Feeler_ was a dirty word for ones who welcomed emotions.

"I'll defeat you if it means to keep him!" Raven screamed, black energy flaring around her. She destroyed the fire around her and flew towards his face, fist raised.

Raven beat him back mercilessly, red eyes glowing brightly. Trigon crossed his arms over his face to protect himself. In a second pause, his slammed the back of his fist against her. She soared towards the ground. She slid over the dirt on her face and shoulder.

"Raven!" All the Titans rushed to her.

"Back off!" Raven screamed harshly as they neared her.

Beast Boy and Starfire took a step back with hurt, wide eyes. Energy blazed around herand formeda circle in thesand and a small whirlwind of dirt. She rose to her feet her blue cape bleeding red. Her eyes snapped open, all four, a glaring red.

"I'm going to kill you, once and for all!" Raven cried rushing towards Trigon. His laughter tore into her ears. "Igitor Kilo Freeth!" Bullet-like black energy balls rushed to him, exploding against his skin.

"Zinthos Shjacklin!" A blade formed from her right palm and down over her arm to her elbow.

Raven brought up her right arm and blocked his fist. She kicked out and blocked his other arm. Pushing past his arms, she slashed across his face and spun her leg around in a roundhouse kick to the side of his face. Without letting him recover, she sliced down his chest. Rapid kicks and punches to his stomach made it hard to breathe, let alone retaliate.

The Titans were cheering below her and she ignored them before getting a big head. Something wasn't right. Trigon wasn't even trying. The answer to why became glaringly obvious. While she was using her own energy and spells, he had created his own right beneath her nose. She flew backwards, chest heaving. He raised his hand and her eyes returned to normal and her cape back to blue.

"NO!"

The Titans eyes widened, all four frozen like deer in headlights. Green eyes widened and pointed ears raised as the hair stood on the back of his neck. Instincts of all the animals in him fought and he stood, frozen, with indecision. A deja vu met his vision.

Raven appeared in front of the red-black beam. Her body arched, hair flung around her face, her mouth slightly open in a silent scream, her eyes wide. The beam sent her sailing past him, skidding and tumbling limply over the ground.

"r-RAVEN!" Beast Boy cried rushing towards her fallen form, stumbling over his feet and loose dirt.

He scrambled over rocks and fell to his knees beside her. He rolled her over and brushed hair and dirt off her face. Her eyes had closed in her fall, but her mouth still hung slightly open, as if still taking in air. Her chest wasn't moving and no heartbeat reached his sensitive ears. He flung his head back and howled an eerie beast-like cry. Goosebumps ran up everyone's flesh at the _hollow_, despairing sound.

"Beast Boy..."

"Oh...Raven...no..."

"Rae..." Cyborg followed after his steps and knelt besides him. "BB, let her go...BB, we have something to do. _Let her go._" Cyborg whispered firmly as Beast Boy held her tightly against, shaking his head, his nose buried in her blue hair.

A shiver ran up Beast Boy's back as a noise hit his pointed ears. It was _laughter_. Cyborg got up and turned, anger making his black eyeand red eyesnap. Starfire's eyes glowed and her hands balled inside the green globes. Robin pulled up a handful of bird-a-rangs and his metal pole extended in his other hand. Tears and down all their faces. Trigon had his head thrown back, laughter reaching into sky.

"My idiot daughter! She died for a senseless, one-sided emotion." As Trigon continued to laugh, Beast Boy's eyes flashed open his pupils dilating into slits, fangs and claws growing.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, MONSTER! I...I loved her more than life! I'll kill you!" Beast Boy roared rising to his feet, Raven having lain gentlyon the earth.

"I'd like to-to, no. No, I killed you." Trigon whispered. His four eyes widened.

The Titan's frowned confused and then turned as one to the body in blue. She was slowly rising off the ground, air whirling in a circle around her. Like before, the blue bled away, only this time to reveal a blinding white. The red stone cracked slowly and then shattered into dust floating unto the wind. Her eyes slowly opened and blinking rapidly before she lowered herself onto her feet.

"Raven..." Beast Boy moved quickly in front of her. Her eyes looked at him, wide and confused.

"But I died." She whispered. He smiled. "You-you love me..." she smiled back.

"Wait...does that make all this fake?" Beast Boy asked suddenly. She shook her head.

"I'll explain it later. We have something more important to do." Raven stated.

"Yeah."

"I won't let you!" screamed Trigon. He shot a powerful beam at the two and Raven erected a barrier quickly and the beam bounced off uselessly.

"You can't defeat prophecy, father." Raven smirked.

She moved in front of Beast Boy and grabbed each hand in hers. They held their hands straight in front of them. Her palm was against the back of his; their fingers outstretched hers in the gaps between his fingers. Her cheek lay against his and their eyes closed.

"Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos!" They cried as one. Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire's eyes widened seeing the black magic take the shape of dozens of different predators, leaping or flying towards Trigon.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" His body was ripped or shredded by the magic animals and he screamed in unearthly shriek. His body fell with a thud that shook the tiny island.

Raven and Beast Boy rose off the ground. They stood above the heavily gasping Trigon.

"I'm doing you a favor, Father, and putting you out of your misery of a life." Raven murmured.

"A favor you don't deserve." Beast Boy added angrily.

Raven entwined their right hand fingers and lowered their hands.

"One hand should do it. Get ready." Raven whispered her eyes closing. Beast Boy closed his eyes.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" They shouted. Once again, black beasts flew from Beast Boy's left hand, power channeling through him from Raven's palm.

Trigon's body disappeared in the onslaught of magic and animals. The Titans cheered and jumped below them.

"We did it. Wow." Raven muttered amazed.

"Yeah." Beast Boy gulped and then kissed her cheek. They both blushed brightly.

She moved slightly away and smiled at him. He grinned, a half-smirk back. Suddenly, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her body started to fall limp. He grabbed her quickly, still hovering though he didn't even realize it.

"Rae, what's wrong-" His own eyes rolled back and his precious hold on their defiance of gravity broke.

"Catch them, quick!" commanded Robin. Starfire quickly flew up to grab Raven and gasped as Beast Boy continued to fall and then jerked her down abruptly when his hand refused to let Raven go.

"We need to take them to the infirmary. Or at least to their beds." Robin ordered.

"I...can't...make...them...let...go!" Cyborg panted.

"Hm ...well, I guess we have no other choice." Robin shrugged.

"We saw off hands, yes?" Starfire asked grinning.

"WHAT?"

Raven and Beast Boy were in half-curled up, their foreheads almost touching. Their right hands still clasped and Cyborg pulled the blanket up and put their belts on a nightstand.

"Aw, how cuuute." Cyborg cooed. Robin huffed, half-annoyed.

"But this is not right! On my planet, the sleeping in one bed must only be with siblings or spouse. They are neither. Is this not wrong here?" Starfire asked worried. "Raven would be branded an Oldaroig and Beast Boy a Snaroig. They would be cast from our cities in disgrace."

"We...need to have a talk about American hormonal teenagers and how just _sleeping_ in a bed is just fine." Robin said leading Starfire away by her arm.

"This should be entertaining. Nighty-night, lovebirds." Cyborg closed the door.

V V V

Kitty: YES! 13 pages! And ...one more chapter to go! WHEET!


	8. New Consequences

Kitty: Finally last chapter. I'm so going to put this online today!

Epilogue

Chapter Nine

New Consequences

Raven opened her eyes slowly, groggily and with a pounding headache. She blinked surprised.

"Beast Boy?" she squeaked. His ears twitched and he woke just as groggy.

"Oh, ow! My head! Raven?"

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"I don't know! Why am I in your bed?" Beast Boy exclaimed getting up. "Oh, OW!" He spun around as he heard a sniff.

"My whole body's achy, my head feels like it's been trampled, I'm dead tired, and there's a _boy_ in my bed!" Raven burst into tears.

"Wha? No, stop! Don't cry, see look! I'm not in your bed!" Beast Boy tripped and fell onto the floor. "Ow…"

"Now you don't even like me anymore! You _fell_ out of the bed to get away!" Raven cried harder.

"HELP! Somebody help please!" Beast Boy yelled completely losing it.

Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg all tumbled in.

"What is it?" asked Robin. They all stopped and stared seeing Raven sitting in middle of the bed bawling and Beast Boy on the floor next to the bed with a terrified and desperate deer-in-headlights expression, tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Um, how about the boys leave and you and Raven bond, okay, Starfire?" Robin quickly grabbed Beast Boy and ran out.

"They are much better at being heroes with strangers, yes, Friend Raven?" Starfire sighed, a bright smile on her face as she sat on the side of the bed. Raven giggled wetly. "Why do you cry?"

"I don't know…well, I guess I do." She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "My emotions are a little crazy right now. But I'm fine now. I should go and explain. Poor Beast Boy." She giggled again.

"You are so different now. It is because you finally finish your test, yes?"

"Yes. And we both passed. Thank goodness. I would be dead if he didn't love me." Raven stopped and placed her hands to her chest. "They're weird. These emotions running through me and not losing control, well not really. There's this warmth in my chest whenever I think of him."

"I know how you are feeling. My heart is all fuzzy and warm when I'm around Robin. My people call it herstoy. True love, I believe in your language." Starfire smiled and Raven smiled back. Then Raven stopped.

"Could then moment get anymore…_gooey_?"

"That is the Raven I know!" Starfire laughed. They both got up and left.

Beast Boy was chewing on a carrot when it felt warmth fill him. _What is that?_

"It's me, Beast Boy." Raven said entering. Beast Boy jumped and his carrot exploded in a blaze of black and green light.

"What the hell was that?"

"_That_ was you." Raven giggled. "God, I feel really stupid. I giggle _way_ too much."

"And cry." Beast Boy muttered under his breath.

"JERK!" Raven shouted punching him on the head. "OW!" both said simultaneously clutching the back of their heads.

"That is strange, yes, Robin?" Starfire inquired tilting her head to the side.

"Very." Robin agreed.

"What's going on, Rae? I thought all the weirdness ended yesterday?" Cyborg asked perplexed.

"Alas, no."

"You use 'alas' in real life?" Beast Boy blurted flabbergasted.

Raven blushed. "SHUT UP!"

"Um, why don't you just tell us what's going on?" Robin offered as Robin and Beast Boy glared daggers at each other.

"Right, sorry." Raven bit her lip. "Stop thinking Beast Boy. It's hard enough without listening to your confusion!"

"Wha?"

"Because you chose to love me in return we're _life _partners now, idiot. Life partners share a lot of things, their love, lives…soul, emotions…" she mumbled the last two.

"WHAT?" They all shouted.

"You share souls?" Robin exclaimed. Raven nodded.

"My people aren't in tune with their emotions, remember what I said yesterday? Those tests were to prove I could handle them. Beast Boy accpeted my love when I died. Yesterday was his test. For my race, after completing the tests, the couple is gifted with unlimited happiness and love that will never fade, nor die. The tests bond in a way humans will never be able to achieve. As a result, their very _souls_ are connected. The first year or less is very confusing and hard for the partners. People aren't supposed to share souls, their essences, their hearts have only enough room for one soul.

"So, they their powers are pretty much out of control. Those considerably weakened, their remaining power is doubled because they share it. Their bodies, minds, etc., have to get to the intrusion and they have to train themselves to equal out their combined powers and souls."

"So, you share powers now? BB can do telekinesis and you can shape shift?" Cyborg asked.

"Not as well as the other. Our powers are equal now. I'll never completely shape-shift into an animal and Beast Boy will never do many of the things I can with my magic. But, you can fly like me. And make things float and read my mind…well, I can read yours, too. It comes with being attached. We can read each others emotions and thoughts without trying to. One of the reasons we'll be training much harder than necessary because of our roles as heroes. It'll get in our way."

"That's why you yelled at me to stop thinking. But...I can't read yours." Beast Boy said.

"Yes, you can." She sighed. "That warm feeling you felt before I walked in the room? That was me. I was feeling it and you felt it at the same time. The only reason you can't read my thoughts right now is because I automatically blocked my mind off from you when I woke. That headache we share, that's my mind blocking you out."

"But how are you reading mine?" Beast Boy pouted. "That's not fair."

"I don't have a choice. You have no mental shields. Why do you think it was so easy for Mad Maud to hypnotize you? Your thoughts are leaking into my mind of their own accord. My shields are just really strong because I've had more practice. But I shouldn't be blocking you out. It's putting a physical strain on both of us because I'm not wholly accepting you as my partner yet." She rubbed her temples.

"If it's hurting both of you, then stop." Starfire said simply.

"I know I just wanted to explain before I let Beast Boy and I completely merge. Do you have any second thoughts?"

"It's not like I can lie, Raven." Beast Boy pointed out. Raven smiled. "It's all so overwhelming…not even species of animal mate like this either. Geese are pretty close, but their souls don't merge." Everyone sweatdropped as he compared his _love life_ with animals. "But…I made a choice. I don't regret, even if I am a little scared." Raven raised her eyebrow. "Okay, _a lot_. But geese mate for life, too. If their mate dies, they usually pine away and die of starvation. I think I'd do the same thing if you died…well, maybe not starve…that's a horrible way to die." Beast Boy added as an after thought.

"I didn't tell you the worse part. If I get hurt, you get hurt, until we work on that. It takes a few years…it also means, no matter how much we train ourselves, if I get hurt, you'll _know_, and vice versa. But if I die, or you do, half of our soul disappears. You'll be like I was before the tests…only worse. Unless it's really bad, you won't even feel physical pain. A part of you will die if I die."

"A part of you will die if a die, too, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, then. We both have to look out for one another won't we? I wasn't kidding Raven. We'll be just like geese." Beast Boy promised. Raven launched herself at him, knocking him off the chair. The kitchen light flared a blinding light and both fell on the floor, blushing vividly and smiling hugely.

"YAY!" Raven exclaimed giggling happily.

"This is going to take some getting used to." Cyborg said blinking in surprise.

"Yeah..." Robin agreed.

"Hey, whaddya doing!" Beast Boy exclaimed. They looked over the counter to see Raven had her eyes closed and her forehead touching Beast Boy's, a blush on her nose.

"Shut up, idiot. I'm putting down my shields. Get ready to share minds." Raven said. Beast Boy closed his eyes, too, still blushing.

As Raven shields fell, their entire beings merge. Emotions doubled and made each other gasp in shock at the whirlwind of colors. Each saw and heard and felt what the other did. Both looked into each other's past, remembered their present. As their eyes opened, they both realized what they needed was their future. They both smiled.

"Yuik ou zinfilte." They said softly in unison.

"What? Did I miss something? Or did that sound like gibberish?"

"It was the language of my planet. Beast Boy knows it now. Let's eat I'm starved." Raven announced. Both Beast Boy and Raven's stomachs growled in unison.

"That's so creepy." Cyborg turned and startedfinishing upbreakfast.

"So what's it like sharing minds?" Robin asked swallowing an egg.

Raven and Beast Boy looked up from fighting over the last waffle.

"Um, a little strange. I've never really felt emotions. It's weird. Crap." The waffle exploded.

"Stop exploding things!" Cyborg shouted.

"I think it is great fun! They are acting so amusingly. I cannot stop laughing." Starfire giggled.

"For you it may be fun. But that was the last egg free waffle." Beast Boy cleaned off his face with a napkin.

"I didn't mean to. Want the last of my toast?" Raven asked. Little cat ears drooped on her head.

"Cute!" Starfire exclaimed. Beast Boy blushed vividly.

_She's really cute. Hey…what about the other side of being partners?_ Beast Boy trailed off his thoughts blushed redder as images from the tests drifted through his mind. Raven twitched, tried to hold herself back, and then pounced. Both fell down, again, only this time Raven had him in a lip-lock that made him see fireworks in the back of his head. Before they completely forgot themselves, Raven managed to push herself away gasping.

"JERK! IDIOT! STUPID PERVERT!"

"What? _I _didn't jump you! _You _jumped me!"

"Because you thought it! I couldn't help it! WE SHARE EMOTIONS IDIOT! YOU REMEMBERED, SO I DID, TOO! Which means I felt it double because I also had my _own_ side of the memories as well as yours!"

"You don't have to get pissed! I can't control what I think!"

"The hell you can't! I can!"

They soon started yelling at each other in a different language.

"They go from making out to screaming at each other in less than ten seconds. That's just scary." Cyborg muttered.

"This is fun!" Starfire clapped her hands.

_I'm just going to ignore everybody._ Robin decided firmly. He sweat dropped when Raven and Beast Boy started making out mid-sentence and fell over the back of the couch. _Just drink your juice. _

"I believe they have gone through the floor." Starfire announced as she looked over the couch. "Maybe they are in Raven's room? Beast Boy's room is much to dirty for having… love made, right?"

Juice splurted all over the counter top and Cyborg smacked Robin's back.

"Did I say something wrong? I thought that it what you said hormones of teenagers do?" Starfire asked with her head to the side.

"I thought it was wrong on your planet to sleep with someone other than your spouse?"

"It is. But on Raven's planet they are more than just husband and wife, they are _soul mates_." Starfire blushed happily clasping her hands in front of her. "How wonderful!" She sighed floating a few inches off the ground, her eyes all starry.

Cyborg snorted and Robin fell off his barstool.

Back in Raven's room Raven and Beast Boy were sprawled on the bed gasping for air.

"I. Hate. You." Raven panted.

"Right, life partner." Beast Boy rolled his eyes and Raven giggled.

They snuggled up close and Raven nuzzled against his chest.

"I like green." Raven murmured.

"We're together for life, right?" Beast Boy asked. Raven nodded. "Awesome." Raven giggled and then stopped. She pulled back to meet his eyes.

"But…I thought you loved Terra." Raven said suddenly remembering.

"I did, but not like this. I'm not like your race. It doesn't take one shot to find my life partner. It's takes two." He grinned. "Plus, you wouldn't even show me the time of day. Terra was special…but… not like this. Not ever." He shook his head. "Is that bad? I feel sorta guilty."

"She chose Slade over you, Beast Boy, don't feel guilty." Green looked into blue.

"Okay, but on one condition."

"Yes?"

"Call me by my real name. The one my parents gave me. I'm not a boy anymore." He pulled her close and whispered in her ear. She smiled and then snuggled closer.

"Yuik ein zinfilte." He whispered.

"Yuik ein zinfilte, Beast." Raven whispered softly.

The End

V VV

Kitty: FINALLY FINISHED! YES! And no sequel! YES! My fav chapter was the third because I got to make up flowery language...well, actually that's my second fav, the second chapter was fun because I made up a language...kinda. If you don't know what Yuik ou zinfilte is, you're stupid! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
